Suppressed
by Celetest13
Summary: What would you do in the name of power? In a city dominated by Marcel Gerard, witches hide in the shadows. Alone, afraid and angry. From a young age Adelina quickly came to realise that in order to survive in the city of vampires, she had to her hide her true self… but in her world, suppressing magic comes with a terrible consequence.
1. Power

**Okay, so I've decided to start publishing the first chapter of some of the stories on my profile. They won't be updated as much as my other three because they are my main focus right now but I still hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them! Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Power. How could one single word ruin a person's life? The feeling of authority, the absolute dominion over others? Some would yearn for it, some would kill for it and some will suffer at the expense of it.

Adelina Thorn was a sufferer. She had been a sufferer since she took her first breath of air on this earth.

Adelina had always known she was not born ordinary, after all, her entire family ancestry had never been ordinary. They possessed something a little extra which made them extraordinary. Because Adelina's family had never truly been mortal. She came from a long line of those who possessed magic in their blood and in their veins.

But never once did that bother her. Never had it ever made her feel any different to those around her.

As a child, she quickly grew to learn the impact of which a misuse of power could cause. In the beginning, she grew with innocence. For two years she lived with loving parents and a baby brother whom she adored. Everything felt safe. Free.

The laughter. The happiness she had felt in those two short years, her love of the gift of magic which she had been blessed with, it made her feel invincible. Like she could do anything and everything. It made her believe that nothing would ever be able to hurt her.

That happiness all seemed like nothing more than a distant memory now.

As she thought back, Adelina came to the conclusion that life had been so much easier as a child. Children were innocent, they would never know until later on in life that with innocence, there also came naivety; a total cluelessness of the true evil which lurked in the shadows of a perfect world. The type of evil which parents protected their children from for as long and as hard as they could. And they would continue to do so, long after their children became old enough to protect themselves.

Adelina never once realised the full extent to which her parents had gone in order to protect both her brother and herself. It was after those two blissful years when Adelina finally came to the hard revelation that not all wizards and witches were like her. Not everything in the world was good.

Because the world was full of opposites. With every day, there came a night. With every light side, there came a darkness which threatened to overshadow it. It was the same with magic and it was the dark side of magic which was responsible for the slaughtering of her parents.

Her beloved mother and father were the bravest people she would ever know and they were killed by a man... if _man_ was even the right term to describe him because Adelina believed that he had been far more of a monster than a man.

He was one of the darkest wizards to ever exist. His ideals? They were quite simple. The monster believed in the notion of pureblood supremacy. Anyone different was classed as unworthy of the power given to them and thus the unworthy were tortured, killed or enslaved. Those who refused to fall to subjugation also paid the price.

In the end it all came back to one tiny five letter word. Power. Power corrupted. It created and it destroyed. It made people feel strong.

Although in retrospect, there were some people who had been blessed with the power to lead others ranging from a small group to an entire civilisation. Those people who led did it well but it was the others. The others who regarded power not as a gift but as a tool. The others who used power for their own gain. They figured out very quickly that it was easy to gather followers with just the right amount of manipulation or blackmail. These followers looked to their leader in greed, in the hopes that one day, they would be able to acquire power of their own, to share in the glory, to be untouchable and to be protected.

And then there came the worst of the lot; the followers who used power to torture without remorse. That was when the concept of humanity dwindled.

Power made people afraid and fear was the worst emotion to ever feel. Capabilities in that moment would be tested and some people would run, some people would follow, and some people would revolt. A revolt so strong that it would be enough to start a war. Their fear gave them the strength to fight. To try and right the world.

Adelina's parents revolted. They were fighters and they continued to fight for her and her brother until their very last breath. When they were killed, she not only lost her mom and dad, but her little brother as well. For their own protection, both siblings had to be separated.

And now, despite the number of times she had pleaded with her guardian to give her more answers, Adelina still had no idea where her brother was now. Perhaps he was still somewhere in England, under the protection of those capable of protecting him. That single hopeful thought made the dark haired girl happy.

As for herself, well, she was swept out of the country.

In the following years, Adelina had often thought the question: would the people back home remember her? How would they have explained her untimely disappearance? Maybe she was presumed dead. Whatever the reason was, Adelina found that she now no longer cared. For she understood that whatever false lies had been conjured, they had managed to keep her protected and more importantly, alive.

And yet the irony couldn't help but be appreciated. Her guardian, Evangeline Thorn, had believed that New Orleans would have been the fresh start that the two of them so desperately needed. They had been drawn in by the tourism, the music, the joy but it had all been a ruse.

Because, if one knew exactly where to look, they would find darkness in every corner of the city. Evangeline and Adelina had fled from one war only to land smack bang in the middle of another and this was one that couldn't be escaped from.

By the time they found that out, it had been too late.

* * *

The young midnight haired girl twisted her agitated hands into a vice grip. Her eyelids blinked fast to force away any type of emotion which threatened to seep through.

As she continued to watch the spectacle below, she couldn't bring her feet to move. They were plastered to the ground as if metal weights were attached and locked around her thin ankles. Maybe a more appropriate term for her state of being was 'paralysed by fear.'

She wanted to help, oh how desperately she wanted to help but what good could a mere eight year old kid do? In that moment, Adelina both admired and envied her parents for their strength. It was that strength which she so desperately needed right now.

To a passer-by, she would be unimportant, just another face added to the sea of faces they saw every day. They would look up at her with a fleeting glance at the most, seeing only a young girl with her stark green eyes to the stars.

All they would see was a normal yet picturesque scene. They would never focus on the details, just continue on with their normal lives and never once notice the faint trembling of that young girl's form.

In the midst of the spectacle below there stood a man. Adelina had no idea how to describe him as calling him a monster would be too kind. He stood tall. Like a judge a jury and an executioner all in one. His followers crowded around, entrapping the woman in an inescapable circle.

But unlike the others who had fallen at his hands, this woman refused to show weakness. She knew the severity of the situation she was in but she refused to let it show. Almond eyes stared into the face of her future killer. Eyes which were so alive, so full of _fire_.

"Evangeline Thorn. You have been sentenced to unauthorised use of magic. How do you plea?"

He was enjoying this; he revelled in it. It was what he did to those who he had deemed a threat to his city. Instead of a mercy-filled clean death, he preferred to drag it out instead. Make them suffer. Just like he had done with the wolves. He put on a show. Made it impressive. Entertaining.

Everybody making up the formation of the circle was laughing like a bunch of hungry hyenas closing in on their prey. From afar, Adelina could still see the faint quiver of fear in Evangeline's form and yet her guardian still managed to stand tall, refusing to bow down at the knees.

As Adelina watched, she could only process one single thought. How could they be so _cold?_ How could they be so unaware that during their mirth, there was one lone figure standing above them, the only one who wasn't laughing? The figure with the rapidly watering eyes and the slowly breaking heart.

Evangeline noticed. She met Adelina's glistening emerald eyes. The sorrow, the love which was shown within those locked gazes was incomprehensible. The amount of emotion within that one second glance between one young woman and the child whom she had come to class as a daughter was so pure.

As if in sync, the two of them inhaled one deep breath before Evangeline turned back around to face the leader of the pack.

"I refuse to plea," she said, her voice so unnaturally cold for someone who had always been so warm in personality. At the tense silence which followed, Evangeline grew bolder. "I refuse to plead. I refuse to feel regret."

Her head snapped up, her gaze hard and unemotional as she addressed the vampire king with a cool, indifferent confidence never once before seen in the eyes of a victim. "Good look Marcel Gerard. You may proclaim yourself as the king of New Orleans but when you have the responsibility of power, when you boast about it, when you use it to suppress your enemies, there will always be someone much stronger than you waiting in the shadows. Your reign will never last. Enjoy it... and figure out whether you desire to come out of this power play alive."

Her ominous words echoed through the bitter chill of the air. For a moment, everything was silent. No one spoke. And then that silence was broken by the laughter of the king. A chorus of raucous laughter immediately followed.

Because Evangeline wouldn't be saved. Her words were in vain. Because when vampires ran the city, everything else became an inferior species. The creatures of the night only followed four rules: Suppress the werewolves. Suppress the witches they deemed as a threat. Control the humans in a way which enabled the parties to keep on going and the blood to never stop flowing. Anyone who stepped a toe out of line would be executed.

Evangeline was a witch. Evangeline had used magic. Evangeline had stepped out of line. She was a threat to the vampire kind. It was as simple and as uncomplicated as that. No mercy would ever be given.

Marcel then struck the killing blow. Like a viper, his movements were swift. Precise. Evangeline's skin now seeped blood.

One lone tear trickled down Adelina's cheek but she couldn't bring herself to wipe it away as she watched on with widened eyes, listening numbly to the screams of her guardian which echoed on into the night.

All of it had been in the name of power. That one simple word which had the ability to bring a whole city to its knees. And that was exactly what Marcel Gerard had done, no matter what the consequences were to anybody else.

It was on that day when Adelina finally understood the truth. Power didn't make her feel strong, it made her afraid. Because Marcel Gerard was powerful but for a man like him to get to where he was, he squashed down those he deemed stronger than him. Those who dared to defy his rules.

Anyone who dared to show their power in New Orleans was dead before they even had a chance to draw their final breath of air.

And as Adelina's watery emerald eyes stared unseeingly at the motionless body of the only person brave enough to love her, to keep her safe and take her in, all Marcel and his vampire cult did was _laugh_. They sped away to celebrate their successful suppression of the so-called Black Witch.

Completely unaware of the small family they had ripped apart. Blind to the grieving feelings of a young girl. A girl who was barely a teenager. A girl who had just been made an orphan once more.

It was in that moment when Adelina felt it. Her emotionally-fuelled magic was beginning to brew from deep inside her. It was the uncontrollable raw power of a child who had no idea how to use it or control it. As her magic bubbled up to the surface, threatening to explode, all Adelina did was clench her fists.

The dark haired girl stared ahead, her emerald eyes blazed fire and crescents of blood began to form beneath her skin from where her fingernails dug hard into her flesh. Never once did she react to the pain. Pain was simply a product of stimulation.

She was too young at that time, too naive to know that she was not like the witches of New Orleans. Her magic didn't come from her ancestors, it wasn't channelled through nature. Adelina's magic was her entire being. Her core. A true representation of herself but it could be that no longer.

If Adelina wanted to continue surviving in the city of New Orleans, she needed to be human. Never once would she show her powers. Marcel Gerard would never know who she was or who she grieved for.

If there was one thing which Adelina was certain of, it was that despite her crippling fear, she refused to die.

From this day onwards, Adelina was no longer going to be a witch.


	2. Monsters in the City

_Don't ask questions. Keep your head down. Don't draw attention to yourself. Be normal. You make one wrong move, show just one glimpse of your power in plain sight and you are dead._

The mantra replayed itself over and over in her head like a broken record. The mantra which she had lived by for the best part of nine years. Not that she could complain. It kept her safe, it kept her secure and most importantly, it kept her alive.

Because when you lived in a city where vampires stalked the streets from the brightness of day to the dark coverage of night, survival was a gift. And Ally had been quite fortunate.

At the age of seventeen it was obvious she had grown into a woman who was curious by nature. And she had been searching for answers for a very long time. For some way to reason with the darkness which surrounded the events of that one traumatic night. The darkness which had gone on to shape the course of her life.

Even now, during every sleeping moment, the memories would flash through her mind in startling definition. Memories filled with blood and death which had been twisted and distorted into something much darker over time due to her wild childhood imagination. They haunted her.

That was why she needed answers. She needed someone who would be able to shed some light into the bleak and black chasm of darkness within her mind.

So as she leaned back, flexing her aching fingers in slight reprieve from another mediocre day of scrubbing tables, she casually made her way over to her stressed blonde friend.

It seemed that Camille O'Connell had not quite yet gained the benefits from multi-tasking. Her cheeks were flushing a rosy pink and sweat adjoined her brow as she struggled to balance a brimming pint in one hand while attempting to pour another pint with the other. It was a cataclysmic failure from the start.

"Let me take those out of your hands, Cami," Ally cheerfully offered, playing the role of the dutiful Good Samaritan and swiped the drinks from the bartender's limp grasp before she even had a chance to protest. She then gracefully pivoted around, sleek black hair whipping behind her in tandem as sparkling emerald eyes scanned the bar. "Now, which of these _lovely_ gentlemen are we serving today?"

The blonde was not deterred as she snatched the glass back. "You want my advice."

"Can't I just do a favour for a friend?"

At the one raised eyebrow she received in return, Ally rolled her eyes. No one quite grasped the concept of rhetorical questions anymore. But then again, it took a special kind of person to put up with her shit and it seemed like Cami was more than up to the task.

"You know Cami, you sure are testy with other people. Might want to work on those social skills," she muttered.

"Did you ever stop to think _Adelina_ , that _maybe_ it isn't my social skills? _Maybe, just maybe_ it's the company I have somehow found myself stuck with?"

Now that was a low blow, Ally had to admit and maybe she would have been a _little bit_ more offended if there wasn't that faint hint of fondness behind Cami's frown.

"Alright then, if you insist on ditching the niceties today I'll bite." She began to slowly move in on the cautious blonde, closing the distance between them. Her steps were unnaturally steady and hinged with a slither of grace.

Once she deemed herself close enough, Ally's face slipped from the expression of amusement to complete seriousness in less than half a second.

This was the reason she had struck up a conversation in the first place after all. Sometimes it really payed off to know someone with psychoanalytic skills. Someone who could dig into something as simple as the human mind.

With nothing but the bar serving as a barrier between them, Ally stopped and lowered her voice to a volume which she knew wouldn't attract prying ears and whispered, "What is the true nature of evil?"

"You've asked me that question before," Cami pointed out.

"And you told me to be a tad bit more specific, so here I am, yet again," Ally reiterated. She slowly leaned over the bar, hands clasped in front of her as she regarded Cami curiously. "Is it possible for someone to contain so much darkness inside that they are simply just beyond redemption?"

Cami paused for thought and Ally tilted her head to the side.

Unbeknownst to the training psychologist, Ally was raptly studying every single detail of her face, watching her friend's thought process intently. Ensuring that whatever answer she received was the absolute truth and not some watered down version cooked up to protect the innocence of a seventeen year old.

Finally Cami carefully responded, "Everybody has a potential for darkness inside of them. It all depends on whether they choose to let it take over."

Diplomatic sure and anybody else would have probably taken that advice to heart and carry on with their day but for Ally, those words did nothing to soothe the bubbling anger which she kept so professionally at bay.

Too focused on keeping a handle on her emotions, Ally almost missed Cami's following words. "Take my advice Ally and use it to curb your anger and resentment towards whoever it was that did you wrong."

Now this was a new turn of events. In all their past talks, Cami never once pried into Ally's personal life. After all, the green eyed girl had always made it crystal clear to anyone who dared stick their nose into her business that her past was a subject which should never be breached upon.

"Are you trying to psychoanalyse me?" Ally enquired, covering up her surprise and irritation with humour as she shook her head. "Not that it matters either way, you're wrong."

Cami nodded to herself, almost as if she expected that response. "And there's your deflection. I think you're in a lot of pain and you are trying to turn that pain into resentment. But Ally, resentment turns to hate and hate turns into rage." When Ally did nothing but avert her eyes, Cami pressed on almost pleadingly, "You have _so much anger_ _inside_ that you _refuse_ to see anything but the worst in people."

"And I think you are more interested in listening to my problems because it gives you some sort of reprieve from your own," Ally finally responded and hid her smug satisfaction at the involuntary small wince which followed. That had definitely pushed Cami off her target.

Two could play at this psychoanalysis game. Sometimes it was the small wins which ended up feeling the most satisfying.

"That doesn't change the fact that you view everything and everyone around you as flawed," Cami responded.

Ally smiled. She couldn't bring herself to argue with that. "Because, dear Cami, I'm a realist," she answered, deciding that the serious conversation between them was at an end, at least for now. She reached out a hand and flipped up the bar, crossing over to Cami's side.

"There is no realism in that," Cami argued, unwilling to let the subject drop in her plagued confusion and Ally sighed. How the therapist had remained so oblivious for this long was beyond her.

Nearly all the residents of New Orleans knew about the vampires by now. The human and the vampire faction even had a pretty nifty agreement going on. The vamps agreed to protect the people of the town; the parasites would keep the tourism money flowing, if and _only if_ they got to use said tourists as a free happy meal.

With a dash of compulsion, the oblivious little blood bags would be none the wiser and in the latter days to come, they would rave about their days partying in the French Quarter. About how it had all been _a blast_.

In Ally's opinion, the whole system was bull. At one point the vampires almost always inevitably stepped out of line and when that happened, justice was never once served.

Whatever the good priest had to gain by not informing his niece about the monsters which could easily threaten her safety was beyond her comprehension.

And although Ally knew it wasn't in her place to spill the secrets of the city, it wouldn't hurt to place a shred of doubt in her friend's mind. "Let me give you a hint. Open your eyes and look around Cami. I'm a seventeen year old working in a bar. People in this city have more important things to worry about."

She shrugged, pulling down a glass and filling it to the brim with bourbon before turning back to the unnaturally silent blonde. "I could name a few monsters in this town Camille and not the kind which hide underneath your bed." She trailed off, frowning before quickly quirking her lips up into a broad smile as she offered up the glass. "Drink?"

Cami shook her head and pursed her lips as she watched Ally happily sipping up the alcohol. Almost too happily. The midnight haired girl was almost chipper. "We're working and you're not supposed to," she reprimanded.

"Fair enough, although never stopped me before," Ally responded with a careless shrug but nevertheless, the drink left her lips. She placed it on the table and slid it across the bar to the nearest customer.

A weedy looking man, who looked barely out of his teens, shot out his hand and fumbled to wrap his shaking fingers around the thin glass stem.

"On the house," Ally supplied helpfully, causing the male to swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

"I don't," he stuttered.

"Drink the thing or I'll shove it down your throat."

There was a sudden scraping of a stool as the man stumbled to his feet. Ally and Cami watched his hasty retreat from the bar and not even seconds after the door had clanged shut behind him, Cami whirled around to face Ally. "You're not supposed to scare away the customers," she hissed.

"Oh please," Ally scoffed. "If a man lets something as fickle as a measly girl like me scare his balls up into his stomach then we don't need them in this bar."

"I don't care, we need the business," Cami retorted sharply before shaking her head. "Don't make me go to Sophie and make her regret hiring you."

"Fine," Ally grumbled, before plastering a cheerful smile once more on her face. It was not as if Sophie would care that much anyway. The Deveraux witch owed a lot to her recently, the least the woman could do was let her keep her job.

But nonetheless she decided to cut Cami some slack and abide by her wishes. Maybe emitting a front of impatience and aggression for the whole of Rosseau's to see was not the best idea in the world. Perhaps a change in tactic would probably be for the better.

So when a man pushed his empty bottle of scotch to the side in distaste, Ally instantly pounced at the opportunity. "That will be $30 gorgeous and don't forget to tip your waitresses," she whispered in his ear, her fingernails trailing a light path down his bicep, along his arm and ending at his wrist. "I think you're quickly realising that our _services_ were anything but invaluable."

She then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gazing down at him through thick velvet eyelashes. That was when he looked up at her and all time stopped.

It was cliché and under any other circumstance Ally would have felt disgusted. But those eyes, as blue as a sun kissed ocean, seemed to draw her in. Enticing her to surrender to anything and everything which they seemed to promise.

When he got swiftly to his feet and took one step forwards, Ally froze, causing those ocean irises to almost gleam through the dim lighting. His hand flipped around and his fingers closed around her wrist, locking it in an inescapable hold.

When he tugged her in, she let him, too shocked to even comprehend the sudden turn of events which had spun so rapidly out of her control.

"You certainly deserve quite the tip," he responded silkily but she couldn't bring herself to reply. His red lips curved, seemingly satisfied at her unresponsiveness as his fingers slid slowly along the short patch of skin from her wrist to her hand, engulfing it in his.

Ally felt him press something into her palm before closing her fingers over it into a gentle fist.

Then he brought their joined hands upwards, his intense gaze never once breaking the lock he had over hers as he placed a light kiss to her knuckles. Her skin erupted with fire at the touch. A perfect mix of pleasure and pain which caused her to lightly shiver.

"Till next time, love," he murmured and Ally noticed the confidence behind his tone. It wasn't a normal statement, no. It was a _promise_.

Jaw slack and her heart pounding to an unusual beat, Ally simply gazed after the unknown male with owl eyes as he strode out of the bar.

Suffice it to say, she wasn't expecting _that_.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, she plastered an innocent smile on her face as she turned to face the wrath of Cami.

"You're not supposed to flirt with them _either_ ," the blonde hissed.

"For a training psychologist you sure do have a short fuse," Ally retorted back as she forced her tense fingers to relax and uncurl to reveal the note which was folded so neatly on her palm.

He wasn't kidding, it was _quite_ the tip.

Letting out a low exhale, her cheeks flushed for a second before composing herself. "And maybe seduction is the future way to go," she murmured. Her lips tilted upwards as she slapped the note down into Cami's awaiting hand and revelled in the sight of the gobsmacked expression which followed.

Cami for once was completely lost for words and just stared. The number 100 could be seen reflected in her large pupils.

"Now that man can swing by anytime," Ally murmured to herself, her green eyed gaze still fixed unseeingly on the exit as she tried to ignore the faint tingling of her knuckles which were still electrified from where his lips had brushed ever so lightly against her skin. "I'm gonna have to change my tactics."

Cami had nothing to say after that. Ally knew that the blonde was not the type to leave an argument without a clear win but the retort was further prolonged when the door suddenly swung open, crashing hard against the wall.

Every person within the surrounding vicinity flinched at the sound.

"Maybe you should lecture _her_ about scaring the customers instead," Ally muttered to Cami, her attention fixed on the figure storming towards them. "Sophie Deveraux. As I live and breathe," she casually acknowledged as the woman's wild eyes came to rest upon her.

"Ally, I need your help."

"Actually, no you don't. See, I gave you my help. A few days ago."

With every passing second Ally could see Sophie getting more and more restless. Helpless. "My sister is dead," she whispered, her hard voice breaking at the last syllable.

Ally arched an eyebrow, confusion littering her features. When Sophie got more and more teary eyed, she sighed and relented. "Excuse us Cami," she muttered, allowing Sophie to grab her wrist and pull her out the bar's back entrance leaving behind a shocked therapist staring after them.

As soon as the two women exited through the back door leading to the alley behind the bar, Sophie darted forwards but Ally lingered back. She descended the steps slowly as she observed the scene before her.

Sophie had fallen to her knees, staring unseeingly at the small alter in front of her. Then reaching into her pocket with trembling hands, she pulled out a lighter and slowly began to set the candles aflame.

Ally watched the small tendrils of fire flicker and sway in the night breeze. The scene was hauntingly beautiful. Jane-Anne would have liked it.

As tears began to stream down Sophie's cheeks, Ally tilted her head to the side, confused at the small pang in her heart. It wasn't grief, no. Ally had not really formed strong enough ties in this town to even comprehend feelings of any kind towards anybody. But she did understand what Sophie was going through right now.

She knew what it was like to lose family.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to Jane-Anne or am I going to have to play a guessing game?" Ally finally questioned as she drew near.

Sophie sniffed and rocked back on her heels. "Marcel," she replied shortly.

"Figures," Ally muttered darkly and she leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms. The rage had returned with a vengeance and it was bubbling beneath her skin at the mention of that one name.

It always seemed to come back to Marcel Gerard. _King of the City._

Her fists briefly clenched, nails digging into her palms.

"He took her _body_ , Ally," Sophie whispered, turning around to look at the younger girl. "Do you know what that means?"

"That you should choose your magical burial grounds more wisely?" Ally offered with a light shrug but despite her casual stance, there was still a small tensing at her shoulders. She regarded Sophie without emotion as the woman in question sprung to her feet.

"Do you even listen to how our magic works?"

Ally narrowed her emerald eyes and pushed herself off the wall. One finger shot up as she hissed, "Okay, one, the type of magic my people use is different to yours. It's in our core, not borrowed off creepy haunting spectres which can't find anywhere more exciting to roam than a _cemetery_."

She paused for a second, tilting her head to the side in confusion which instantly faded into sheer determination when another finger joined the first. "And two, forget I said all that. I don't concern myself with anything related to magic, period." Her arms fell to the side and she sighed, forcing back her anger until it was nothing but a small itch. "It just gets people killed."

Sophie stared at Ally, her mouth agape. How could she even say that? Magic was everything! When she first met Adelina, she honestly thought that one day, the girl's perspective on magic would change.

Because magic was a legacy to uphold, not a burden to be despised. But during the time she had known her, Ally had never once wavered and the catalyst all came back to one person. The last person Ally had truly cared for.

"Evangeline wanted a better life for you!" she shouted, begging for the green eyed girl to see sense.

"And look where that got her!" Ally retorted coldly. "That's not a better life for me, far from it!"

"My God, you have _no idea_ what is happening. What my sister has just done," Sophie whispered to herself, glancing back at the alter, feeling her grief upsurge once more. Brushing away tears she rounded back on Ally and shouted, "Marcel has a hold on _all of us_ and we've _finally_ found a way to stop him!"

If Sophie expected Ally to be relieved then she had another thing coming. It was the same old tune, repeatedly being sung. "That's what you said the last year and the year before that," she reiterated as she brushed past Sophie and approached the alter.

Gesturing towards it, Ally continued, "And even now when your sister has been slaughtered in Marcel's signature public spectacle circus, you still can't see that what you're doing is pointless."

At Sophie's flinch, Ally let her hand fall and her voice softened. "You would do best to follow my advice. Keep your bloody head down."

"But Ally," Sophie tried to protest but instantly fell silent as Ally put up a hand. She had simply had enough.

"Don't you dare assume that I am naive to the goings on in this city. I know exactly what is happening Sophie." As much as she wished that she didn't. "The fact of the matter is simple. Let me spell it out for you. We practise magic… we get killed."

Ally's breath then hitched. Her voice was no more than a whisper as she admitted "… and I have nowhere else to go."

Sophie chewed on her lip and pondered on whether she should comfort the younger woman in front of her. The words had struck a chord inside her because in a way, whether it be circumstance or obligation, they were both stuck in this city until their odds changed.

In the end, Sophie just decided to stand her ground, knowing that Ally would simply push her away. In that way the two women were similar but whilst Ally preferred to sit back and let fear run its course, Sophie was willing to take action. Whatever it took. For the sake of her family. For Monique...

A loud bang from behind jolted the Deveraux witch out of her musings and she spun around to see the door to the bar still shaking slightly on its hinges. But that wasn't what stole the breath from her lungs and cause her heart to pound. Last time she checked, they had left the door open.

Without conscious thought, her gaze flitted in Ally's direction. Gone was the green eyed girl's self-assured stature of a woman without care for anyone and anything. In her place was a terrified teenager with hunched shoulders and trembling hands.

Sophie would have almost been fooled if they hadn't played this ruse one too many times. She could see the knowing in Ally's emerald eyes which mirrored her own.

They were being watched.

Ally quickly scurried towards Sophie and clutched her wrist hard, smirking inwardly when the witch's fingers flexed. "Er Soph? Did you see anyone come out that door?" she whispered, her voice shaking on point. When Sophie didn't respond, Ally persisted, "It was just the wind Sophie, right?"

Sophie breathed out slowly, her breath visible as a small puff of mist in the cold night air. The two of them listened hard, and she tried not to react to Ally's nails digging into her flesh. Because she knew it wasn't fear which Ally was feeling. It was anticipation.

A sudden movement from behind caused Sophie to whip around, ignoring Ally's gasp of horror. She tugged the midnight haired girl behind her and then took a step forward, standing as a barrier between the younger woman and the familiar newcomer. Derek Lachues. One of Marcel's errand boys.

Ally peered over Sophie's shoulder, watching the unknown male with trepidation. "How... h-how did you get there?"

"Very easily," he responded, causing Ally to whimper.

"Now look at that, you scared my friend," Sophie berated him with a roll of her eyes. "Next time use the door."

Another voice then chimed in from behind them, a voice much darker than the first. _Frederick._ Sophie turned to face him, knowing that the two of them were being cornered but his attention was fixed on the alter.

"You're doing magic?" he enquired darkly.

"I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects," Sophie fumed.

"Don't make this a thing Sophie," Derek admonished darkly with a subtle tilt to his head. "The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne. Marcel wants to know why."

"Ooh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself but I guess you can't seeing as Marcel killed her," Sophie drawled back.

Derek sneered at her sarcasm and stalked forwards. Sophie's heart thudded as veins protruded from beneath his black eyes. Her magic was on edge in her blood, begging to be released, to respond to the threat he now posed. "Well maybe you just need the right _persuasion_."

He nodded and in a whoosh of air, Frederik had Ally in a chokehold.

Ally gasped and spluttered, writhing in the grasp of the vampire's arms. "What's going on Sophie?" she pleaded causing Derek to chuckle at her pathetic attempts to escape.

"Tell her Sophie, tell her _exactly_ what is going on," he taunted. "Before I order my friend to snap her pretty little neck."

In the midst of all the commotion, Derek never once realised how Ally had suddenly ceased her struggles. He never noticed how her fearful expression had faded into a blank canvas as she stared up at her captor with dark startling green eyes.

Frederik's hold on her began to slacken as he stared at her with mixture of true horror and agony. He released her immediately as if burned by a hot poker but before he got the chance to attack, the air whipped around him and he disappeared in a blink.

Ally blinked and staggered backwards, almost surprised. "Now that's new," she muttered to herself.

Sophie rushed to her side and her gaze darted around. A shiver jolted down her spine as she prepared herself for whatever new monster was among them.

The sound of a splat against tarmac caused the three of them to whirl around and Sophie staggered backwards, her skin paling a tinge and nausea curling in her stomach as she stared horrified at the bloodied organ on the ground. Ally just crossed her arms but her terrified facade still remained.

Derek gingerly took a step forwards, his eyes not fully comprehending the sight of a fresh heart lying in the middle of the alleyway. A fresh vampire kill. A hand on his shoulder caused him to spin around and all he saw was the glimpse of a suit before he was suddenly airborne.

His body smacked against the wall, followed a millisecond later by a dagger which skewered through his flesh. Pinning him in place.

Ally screamed and Sophie just stared at the desiccated body for a slight second longer before the two women slowly turned to meet the face of their saviour.

He was not looking at them, still contemplating the body above. He let out a long breath. "I'm Elijah," he greeted calmly. Only then did his focus slide to them. More specifically, to Sophie. "You heard of me?" he assumed.

"Y-yes," Sophie stuttered back, only just regaining her ability to speak.

Elijah nodded once in response before his attention flickered towards Ally, who still had her mouth covered by her hands. A second later, he had pinned her against the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sophie demanded rushing forwards but stopped as Elijah held up one hand.

"I would prefer our discussion not to be overheard by prying ears so if you would excuse me," he replied before staring deep into Ally's eyes. The woman in question just cocked her head to the side, watching curiously as his pupils begin to dilate.

Sophie sighed. Although the intrigue ate at her too, she decided it was time for the ruse to end. "Ally, stop it," she commanded.

Ally let out a low groan and the fear quickly vanished. "Spoil my fun, why don't you?" she muttered and Elijah's hold on her slackened. Quickly ducking beneath his arm, she made her way back to Sophie's side.

"Too easy," she stated with a smile before pausing for a moment and adding, "Was the screaming a little too much victimy?" It was what everybody did in horror movies after all.

Elijah stared at her for a moment, seemingly confused before addressing Sophie. "She is aware?" At the confirmation, he faced Ally with a hint of amusement. "I would say that the screaming was certainly a tad bit... how did you phrase it? _Victimy."_

"And you decided to overdramatise your entrance by re-enacting a bloody game of pin the dagger on the vampire. You don't get to judge," Ally retorted, causing Elijah's lips to quirk upwards.

"So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?" he began, getting down to business. The reason for his presence in the city; the place where his family had once resided just over a century ago.

Instead of answering Sophie just looked towards Ally, internally begging once more for the younger woman's help.

Ally paused before finally relenting. "Oh bloody hell, _fine_. But after this Sophie, I am _done_." She shrugged off Sophie's attempt at gratitude and began to make her way out into the street whilst calling back, "I'll meet you there when I feel like it. I've had more than enough of my share of vampires today."

"She's quite the temperamental one isn't she?" Elijah commented, staring curiously after the onyx haired woman's retreating form.

His statement was met with a hoarse laugh. "Oh you have _no_ idea."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews! It means so much!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait but the next update will be here as soon as the next chapters to my other stories are up!**

 **Hope you liked it - let me know what you thought :)**


	3. The Hybrid and the Wolf

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favs. You guys are amazing!**

 **Here's the next update, hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

When Ally finally stepped into Lafayette Cemetery around half an hour later, she was already beginning to regret her admission of defeat.

She had no obligation to Sophie Deveraux, none whatsoever but some part inside of her was intrigued. Some tiny part of her was wondering whether the witch had actually found a way to bring down Marcel Gerard. That thought alone was what managed to lead her footsteps on.

Taking a sharp left, she descended the steps into one of the mausoleums and sent a smile which lacked any form of sincerity towards the four women who awaited her.

"Agnes, Shannon, Malaya. Pleasure to see you as always," she greeted airily and relished in the way they shrunk back at her presence, huddling against each other for some form of protection.

Smirking to herself, Ally then turned her back on them and scrutinised the only other woman who was standing in the room with them.

Beneath the surface, her face should have appeared youthful but her skin was toned with a pale, chalk-like pallor and dark bags resided beneath her eyes. It seemed as though the past few days had aged this woman a few years. Ally didn't miss the way in which her hand rested almost protectively over her stomach.

"You're new," Ally said, finally addressing her. When the woman opened her mouth to reply, she held up a hand. "It was a rhetorical question. I would rather not receive an answer." _This was bloody Cami all over again._

When the awkward silence was broken by the echoing sound of approaching footsteps, Ally sighed at her forthcoming relieve from boredom and straightened up. "So, what is it that you need me for exactly?" she questioned Sophie.

"Watch over the wolf. Make sure she doesn't escape," Sophie ordered, gesturing towards the woman who growled irritably and stormed out of the room, down a passageway to her left.

"That's it?" Ally reiterated blankly before narrowing her eyes at the four witches who looked slightly abashed. "For fucks sake, you don't believe in the odds of five incompetent witches up against one wolf who looks barely strong enough to stand on her own two feet?" She shook her head in disbelief before continuing, "You all lack faith in yourselves and yet you are certain that my _charming personality_ is sure to woo her?"

At the silence which met her, Ally stared intently at Sophie's face and what she saw in her eyes made her laugh.

"Ahh, you feel _guilty_." When Sophie averted her gaze, Ally grinned and leaned back. "After this Sophie, there are no more favours."

"Thank you, Ally," Sophie whispered in weak gratitude and Ally waved her off before reluctantly forcing her feet forwards towards the passageway, following in the wolf's most recent footsteps.

When she found the dark haired woman curled up on a bench placed in the middle of a burial vault, Ally hid a grin behind her tightly closed lips. If only the wolf had been observant enough of her surroundings. Maybe if she had paid a little bit more attention to the small details, she might have escaped from whatever the witches wanted her for. Key word _might_... if her mind was strong enough.

Ally made her presence known by clearing her throat slightly and Hayley's head shot up. Glaring at her. It gave Ally chills. _Really_. _It did_.

"So they sent _you_ to make me feel all better about being kidnapped did they?" the wolf scoffed before shaking her head. "Well I don't want company so _get your ass out."_

"Afraid I can't do that. See, _you_ are the one invading _my_ sanctuary," Ally responded lightly, watching as Hayley's dark glare was instantly replaced with some emotion which was almost akin to surprise.

"This is your _home?_ " she wondered, trying to hide her disgust as she eyed the dust coated walls of cracked plaster. Appalled that this younger woman seemingly had no other place to go.

Ally just smiled back, unconcerned. "Most of the time," she replied, not bothering to elaborate any further. When she strode further into the room, she ignored Hayley's small rumble of warning and sat down beside her. "Don't worry, I'm in no mood to talk," she assured her. "I don't care about witch business or why you've seemed to catch their eye."

Ally then fell into silence. She placed her elbow on her knee and propped her arm up so she could rest her chin on the palm of her hand.

Hayley just regarded her silently. " _Their?_ " The one word had deliberately been used to separate the girl from the magical users surrounding them and the cogs in her brain began to spin fast. "You're not a witch… but they're still scared of you," she murmured, remembering how they had scuttled back at the woman's presence. It was as if they believed that standing too close to her would immediately grant them all one way tickets to hell.

"They think that something about me seems... _off_ , somehow," Ally responded simply, looking up at one of the cobwebs hanging from the top left hand corner of the small rectangular room. "And witches, well, they tend to fear the things they don't understand..." She trailed off thoughtfully before musing out loud, "Like almost every other being in this city I suppose."

Only after she finished speaking did Ally's gaze flit towards Hayley's stomach for emphasis.

"You _know_ ," Hayley realised and at Ally's answering shrug she demanded, "What? Do you have some magical pregnancy detector inside of you too?"

"Nah, my gift is a little bit more complex than that," Ally answered and at Hayley's subtle shift, did she finally put an end to the wolf's growing irritation with a small smile. "I eavesdrop."

Hayley's mouth twitched. This green eyed woman was quickly turning out to be a breath of fresh air compared to all the other crap she had been dealing with over the past couple of days. That niggling reminder was what caused her smile to slowly fade.

Closing her eyes and letting her tiredness wash over her, she murmured, "You know, I came here to find my family, guess I got a _little_ bit more than what I bargained for."

Ally hummed, recognising the understatement. "You want my advice?" she asked and without waiting for a reply, she continued, "Get out of this city. New Orleans is no place for a child."

Hayley had never regarded herself as observant but not even she would have been able to miss the way in which the woman's voice had shifted to a much darker tone. How her palm had curled up into a fist beneath her chin. Whatever she said next, her wording would have to be careful. "Why are you still here then, why are you even working with them?" she coaxed, attempting to sound as calm as possible.

Ally saw right through Hayley's hesitance. The wolf was treating her like a delicate piece of glass and in most cases, it would have proven to be quite a nifty little trick in getting answers. Luckily at the time being, Ally was all too willing to comply and she had plenty of practise over the years on how to be vague. "I have some unfinished business with a vampire named Marcel Gerard, the witches and I share a similar goal."

"You want this Marcel out of the city?" Hayley questioned as she instantly glanced towards her, trying to understand where this was going. She was startled to see a deadly look pass over the woman's expression like a shadow.

"Oh Hayley, I want Marcel dead. He destroyed my life. It's only fair that I do the same."

Hayley froze at that. Her guard sprang back up, her wolf instincts rearing at the mention of that one word. "You know my name," she muttered. It wasn't a question.

"Like I said, I eavesdrop. And I'm good at it," Ally said.

Although the green eyed woman's explanation did relieve Hayley, just a little, she felt as if she was standing on an unequal ground and this stranger before her was holding all the cards. She crossed her arms and pressed her lips firmly together.

Realising the wolf's internal request and seeing no harm in it, Ally reluctantly held out a hand for Hayley to take. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Adelina but it's been a long time since I went by my full name. Call me Ally."

The two women shook hands and when they broke apart Hayley furrowed her eyebrows. "No last name?" she enquired lightly.

"Now _that's_ a discussion for another time," Ally replied smiling before whipping her head to face the direction of the mausoleum. "Ah, looks like the cavalry's arrived."

Hayley inhaled a deep breath as her wolf hearing picked up the familiar voices diffusing through the air from the mausoleum. When one of the witches appeared, she slowly got to her feet and lingered gingerly by Ally's side. Ally's mere presence calmed her in the knowledge that not a single witch wouldn't dare try anything with the green eyed girl near.

When the witch jerked her head, the two women followed. Hayley's heart thudded with uncertainty and fear with every additional step she took whilst Ally's remained unequivocally steady.

When they emerged once again into the mausoleum, Ally suddenly halted. Emerald eyes widened before they instantly narrowed. The recognition struck her like a bolt of lightning as she rested her gaze upon the man from the bar. The man who tipped attempts at seduction with hundred dollar bills. The man who, in just under a fraction of a second of meeting her, had managed to make her blood heat up and her skin flush red.

She should have realised his identity before. The power was radiating off him in chaotic waves. His stance was that of an Alpha. This wasn't a man. This was a hybrid. This was t _he original hybrid;_ the mythical monster who all the witches in New Orleans feared. This man was Niklaus Mikaelson.

He was currently pacing, agitated and enraged. He never once picked up on the two additional heartbeats in the room which were hidden behind a barricade of witches as he addressed Sophie. "I assure you, love, there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time. Elijah, what _madness_ is this?"

He turned on his heel to face his older brother, demanding support. Demanding some form of assurance in ripping the women's impertinent tongue from her mouth. To render her silent so no more lies would be spouted in his ears this night.

Elijah just answered quietly, "Hear her out."

"I don't need to hear her out," Klaus snarled back, causing his older brother to let out an exasperated sigh.

Sophie nodded towards the three witches who obediently parted. Klaus' eyes snapped towards the two women who were revealed. Not even bothering to spare his one night stand a passing glance, his focus instead fixed upon the lovely bartender from earlier tonight.

When she rolled her eyes, noticing his attention on her, a smile curved at the edges of his lips. "Well, well... looks like we're crossing paths once more love, didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Neither did I but I suppose we never get what we want now do we?" Ally responded simply, refusing to let the intensity of his focus on her reactions affect her.

Klaus smirked. The woman had quite the tongue on her when she finally figured out how to use it in front of him. Although it was satisfying to know the mutual effect he had on her after that little seduction performance she had bestowed upon him before.

His wolf stirred with approval as his gaze slowly roamed her body. "All a matter of perspective I suppose," he responded silkily.

She didn't show any reaction towards his bold statement and it was rapidly increasing his frustration.

"So you are the almighty Niklaus Mikaelson?" she enquired.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me but you love, are free to call me whatever you wish," Klaus replied smoothly, his irises glinting gold in the faint light.

Ally raised an eyebrow before whipping around to Sophie. " _This guy_ is the almighty hybrid who's supposed to make me quake with fear?" she said blankly, waving her hand in Klaus' direction for emphasis.

"If the sound of your fluttering heartbeat is not fear sweetheart then tell me, what other explanation is there, _hmm_?" Klaus enquired with a smirk, already knowing the answer. She fumed and he chuckled at the sight of a delicious blush beginning to litter her cheeks. How easy it was to rile her.

As his eyes fixed on the redness to her skin, he found himself idly wondering just how far that delectable colour would go if given the right persuasion.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sophie asked sharply, bringing his musings to an icy abrupt halt.

"Nah, Hayley gave me a recount of all her fuck buddies in the five seconds we got to know each other," Ally responded sarcastically before turning back to Klaus and continued offhandedly, "Speaking of, you should really take a bit more care in your choice of partners from now on. Unless you want it to _mean something_."

With her words, the atmosphere shot straight back to business as Klaus eyed up all the tense expressions. He didn't appreciate being kept in the dark. "What is this?" he demanded.

"Klaus. You need to listen to them," the female wolf... Klaus seemed to recall her name to be Hayley... pleaded but he just laughed loudly, disregarding her words entirely. So this had everything to do with her and he couldn't care less. There was nothing between him and the she wolf apart from their fickle little tryst in Mystic Falls.

"You're all out of your minds if you think some liquor-fuelled, one-night stand - no offense, sweetheart," he broke off and sent an insincere amused smile towards Hayley who scowled before he continued "- means a thing to me."

Sophie stepped forwards and his focus snapped to her. "Marcel may be able to keep up from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new." She paused, letting that sink in before stating, "For example, I have a special gift...of sensing when a girl is _pregnant_."

Klaus froze. "What?" he growled lowly.

"And the penny drops," Ally muttered, causing Klaus to look at her, shock etched across his face. She frowned in response and he turned to Hayley.

"I know it's _impossible_..." she said softly, her hand hovering unsurely over her stomach.

Klaus stared, refusing to comprehend what they were trying to convey. "What are you saying?" he managed to rasp.

"You're probably going to need to use condoms in future," Ally supplied helpfully as she rested her body back against the nearest wall before craning her head up to look at the ceiling, completely amused.

Elijah stepped in. "Niklaus..." he murmured to his flabbergasted brother with a smile. "The girl is carrying your child."

* * *

This was hell. Ally was in literal hell.

Everything had exploded into chaos at the revelation. Klaus was altering between denying the truth which was standing right in front of him and playing the blame game; pointing fingers at everybody but himself.

 _He was arrogant and he was obtuse,_ Ally mused humorously. An obtuse hybrid who outright refused to apologise to the poor pregnant werewolf for not keeping his dick in his pants.

"You've been with someone else, _admit it!_ " Klaus raged. When he stormed towards Hayley, Ally sprang into action.

She placed herself in front of the nervous woman, protecting her from the hybrid's wrath. It may have not been enough to stop him in his tracks but it did at least make him pause.

"Move _sweetheart_ ," he growled.

"Make me, _love,"_ Ally snarked back, taking a daring step forwards. Her body felt high on alert and itching for a fight as Klaus stalked towards her, closing the distance between them until their bodies were mere millimetres apart.

"Niklaus," Elijah cautioned, sending a silent demanding look towards his brother. A subtle reminder to avoid any bloodshed, but Klaus ignored the warning, too interested in the steady thrum of the fragile yet strong heartbeat in front of him.

He leaned in and Ally's breath hitched at the warm breath which caressed a path along the shell of her ear. "Be careful now, you're only human," he crooned softly but inwardly, he was no fool. He noticed the way in which the witches, including Sophie Deveraux, were keeping a safe distance from her.

Maybe he should proceed with a little more caution until he knew exactly what he was up against but her defiance, that spark in her eyes was spurring him on. Making her increasingly more intriguing with each passing second.

"Leave her out of this! I've spent _days_ held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?" Hayley snapped, trying to edge her way around Ally but the onyx haired girl mirrored her every attempt, successfully blocking her from the hybrid's view.

"Ally, _back down_ ," Sophie ordered, trying to hide the shake in her tone as her eyes flitted from the green eyed girl to the hybrid, taking a fearful note of their close proximity. He could kill her in one simple blink.

"Him first," Ally responded steadily, still managing to successfully hold her ground against Klaus. And she would continue to do so until he gave her a clear indication that he wasn't about to harm Hayley or the unborn child.

Emerald eyes pierced ocean blue and after a tense moment of long contemplation, Klaus reluctantly backed away, deciding not to aggravate her any further. At least for tonight. He had more pressing matters to deal with at the time being.

Seeing it as safe to continue, Sophie proclaimed, "You may not believe it yet but my sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us."

The Deveraux witch attempted to hide her flinch as the tiny hairs on the back of her head rose from the unanticipated force of Ally's piercing stare. This was something which she had failed to mention to the younger woman but it had all been for the greater good.

Inhaling a breath, she continued forcefully, "If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"Wait, _what_?" Hayley gasped and Ally placed a hand on her arm, all the while piercing Sophie Deveraux with a look of complete venom.

"Enough of this," Elijah demanded, finally taking the reins as Klaus turned away from everybody in the room. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

Sophie shook her head watching the hybrid's back carefully. "No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are _rules_."

Klaus froze. The room fell silent and Ally chewed on her lip. She was no stranger to anger bursts, having experienced them herself and Sophie had taken it one step too far. Was this the Deveraux witch's plan all along? To have complete power over the hybrid?

Somehow it always came back to that one five letter word which made her skin crawl with revulsion.

Ally barely felt Hayley clutching at her wrist as she watched Klaus slowly turn around. She could pick out the subtle clenching of his fists, the tendons which were almost popping out of his skin.

In that moment, Ally understood the stories of Klaus Mikaelson which made the witches quiver with fear. The blue eyes had flickered gold for a split second and Ally crouched, prepared to attack if this got out of control.

Because Klaus' wolf was close to the surface and it was eyeing Sophie like a predator about to pounce on its scuttling prey. The room would be carnage if the man gave in to the desires of the beast. Not that any burial would be needed given their location.

She had to congratulate him on his restraint, by now she would have lost it and with good reason.

And then Klaus spoke, his voice frighteningly quiet which reinforced a shiver which was quickly travelling down Ally's spine. "How dare you command me..." His fangs then dropped as he bellowed, " _Threaten me_ , with what you wrongfully perceive to be _my weaknesses."_ He backed away quickly and made a move to leave. "I won't hear any more lies!"

"Niklaus," Elijah called out, causing Klaus to stop in his tracks. He turned round to see his older brother with a small smile on his face. Meeting his gaze, he murmured, "Listen."

Klaus tilted his head to the side and Ally watched his reaction curiously. His focus was on Hayley's stomach and Ally rapidly put two and two together.

He could hear the baby's heartbeat.

She smiled slightly at the tiniest bit of wonderment crossing the hybrid's expression before it was gone in a blink. To be once again replaced by rage and detachment.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" Klaus commanded before storming out of the mausoleum, leaving the seven remaining occupants in a strained silence.

Hayley turned to Ally, demanding some kind of back up but Ally just shook her head. "Don't look to me; you were the one who slept with him." Green eyes then flickered to Sophie as she added, "In case I wasn't fully clear, I was referring to both of you."

Sophie blushed in anger as a wave of confusion passed through the others in the room. She knew exactly what Ally was implying and it had nothing to do with Klaus.

"Screw this. I'm out of here!" Hayley stated and ducked out from behind Ally as she made a beeline for the exit. There was a sudden whoosh of air and she suddenly found her escape blocked. Sighing, she complied with Elijah's assertive stare and backed up against the nearest wall before sinking to the floor.

Nodding, Elijah then addressed the witches. "No one touches the girl. I'll fix this."

Ally waited until he was out of sight and hearing before whirling to face Sophie, feeling the hot anger bubbling beneath her skin. "That was over the line," she snarled and Sophie groaned.

"I did what I had to do."

"You threatened a _child_."

"I did and now the hybrid will help. He won't let this opportunity slide. I've heard the stories. Family is everything to the Mikaelsons. 'Always and forever,' their saying goes."

Ally stared at Sophie in astonishment before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her away from their audience.

When the cold night air made contact with her skin, she responded, "Fine. Say this fairy-tale dream of yours comes true. That the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson lends you his help and knocks Marcel Gerard off his pedestal as easily as a fucking bowling ball to a pin. How do you know that he will follow your ideals? All I see is that you are just putting another predator on the top of the food chain."

"I have a way to keep him in line," Sophie persisted, not even stopping to contemplate the true meaning behind the green-eyed girl's words. Her plan was foolproof and Ally had no idea, she never had. This was witch business.

Ally just laughed loudly, a long breath escaping from her parted lips. She didn't believe that for a second. As she observed just a few moments ago, Klaus Mikaelson was not one who would take likely to being controlled. Sophie Deveraux would pay the price for the power she was holding over him.

"Look Soph, I've lent you my place, so our business is concluded. Do whatever the hell you want, I don't give a damn." She turned her back on Sophie and began to walk back into the city but as soon as she had taken her eighth step, did she falter. "Actually, as a matter of fact I do," she whispered to herself before hurrying back.

When she caught sight of Sophie's retreating form, she burst into a sprint, taking the witch by complete surprise as her hand shot out and snatched a hold of her wrist.

"Ally?" Sophie gasped, her blood running ice cold at the detached expression which was rapidly spreading across the women's face. "What are you...?"

Ally's nails dug deep into Sophie's wrist, causing the witch to gasp but she just spoke dispassionately over the small whimpers of pain. "Listen to me closely Sophie. We both know that I am no longer a wand-wielder but your witch friends have a right to be afraid of me. Because we both know what I am capable of."

Sophie stared horrified as Ally's emerald irises and black pupils slowly faded in colour to form eyes which were pure white. Knowing what was coming, Sophie's terrified gaze slowly flickered down to see the faint mist; a mist as black and as empty as the night sky and it was steadily rising up through the pores of Ally's fingers.

" _Please_ ," she begged hoarsely, watching with complete helplessness as the mist surrounded her wrist. It diffused through her flesh and she cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face.

Ally regarded the agonised witch for a second longer before nodding to herself, satisfied before she loosened her fingers and retracted her hand. The mist retreated back into her skin and Sophie crumbled to her knees, her form shaking and her chest heaving up and down as she panted for breath.

"You _dare_ to deliberately hurt that child, Sophie Deveraux and Marcel Gerard will be the _least_ of your problems," Ally stated coldly before turning away from the witch's sobbing form.

She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty, Ally thought to herself as she flexed her fingers once and stepped through the cemetery gates which lead back out into the city. Yes, she had been angry at what Sophie had done and maybe her reaction had been a little reckless and over the top but the witch fully deserved what she got.

And although Ally wanted Marcel taken care of, threatening the life of an unborn child was not the right way to go. That was exactly why she led this quality of life in the first place.

All because a monster had wanted to murder her little brother.

Tonight Sophie Deveraux had been no better than those which had torn apart her family.

Earlier today, Ally had gone to Cami, wondering if a person was beyond redemption if they contained too much darkness inside. Cami of course, being the gentle and compassionate soul that she was, automatically assumed that someone had done her wrong.

But Ally had not been referring to Marcel... not fully anyway. Yes she wanted revenge on him but if she was going to use a darkness to take him down then maybe she was a hypocrite. Just as bad as he was...

Ally slowly came to a stop, looking unseeingly towards a small shop on the left hand corner of the street. "How did it come to this?" she pondered hopelessly.

When no answer awaited her, she strode towards a quaint little shop named Jardin Gris and pushed the door wide open. The bell clanged, causing the dark haired woman behind the counter to look up and smile at her presence.

"Katie, how are the herbs?" Ally greeted.

"Selling cheap," Katie instantly responded with a grin before she instantly fell silent, her face turning a pale shade of white. Confused, Ally was about to ask why but then she heard it.

The distinct sounds of wailing sirens in the distance.

"Thierry told me another body has dropped," Katie whispered, listening to the loud noise fade. "His name was Daniel. One of Marcel's men."

Ally nodded solemnly and began to browse the small jars, knowing that there was nothing to say. It was only when Katie turned away to go and locate some more stock in the back room, did she finally look back up.

"Oh Cami," she murmured to herself with a smile. "What is the true nature of evil indeed?"


	4. House of the Rising Son

**I finally got around to finishing this chapter and it's quite a long one - hope you like it!**

* * *

The first time seeing a shred of evil... it never goes away. The first time will always haunt you. It will shape you. Sometimes turn you into a different person.

And sometimes it turns you into a person that you can barely even recognise.

That first time broke her and she had been just a mere child. Most memories as a toddler are lost within the throes of time. The happiest ones are memorable. But so are the darkest.

* * *

 _Fourteen Years Ago_

 _"Lily, take Harry, take Addie and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" the man screamed._

 _The woman instantly sprang into action. As standards went, she was very pretty with her dark red hair and eyes like emerald gem stones. The vibrant colour mirrored the irises of her two children._

 _The two children who were currently watching their mother haphazardly barricade the door into the nursery with cardboard boxes and chairs._

 _"Momma, what's happening," the young toddler whispered as she fearfully stumbled forwards. "I'm scared."_

 _She grasped her mother's pant leg and the red-haired woman's shoulders slumped before she finally sank down into a crouch. Her green eyed gaze roamed her daughter's face almost hungrily, absorbing in every feature. She cupped her chubby cheek gently._

 _"My beautiful Adelina. You are so brave. I need you to be brave." She swallowed hard. "Can you do that?"_

 _Lily's green orbs glistened with unshed tears when Adelina slowly nodded. Her small hand reached up to press against her own. Their fingers entwined._

 _"You are so loved, so, so loved," Lily whispered and blinked hard when she felt one tear escape down her cheek. "Never forget that."_

 _She withdrew her hand away from Adelina's, almost sinking to the floor in despair when she felt her daughter's wild attempts to keep a hold of her. She forced herself to turn away and approached the cot._

 _Her baby boy was clutching the bars and Lily forced a smile across her face in an attempt to show him that she was not afraid. "Harry momma loves you, Dadda loves you," she murmured. "Harry, be safe, be strong."_

 _Harry stared uncomprehendingly at her and Lily smiled sadly when Adelina reached out to take his little hand._

 _The barricaded door burst open. The chair and boxes piled against it were sent crashing against the wall._

 _Lily rapidly swooped up Harry, dropping him into Adelina's tiny hold and pushed them back before whirling around. She threw her arms out wide, her form presenting a physical shield between her children and the advancing killer._

 _"Not my children, please, not my children," she pleaded._

 _"Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside now," the hooded stranger hissed and Ally quivered with fear. That voice was not human. It was dark. Cold. It paralysed her. Chilled her to the bone. Her breaths quickened, her face whitened as she watched her mother stand tall._

 _"Not my children! Please no, take me, kill me instead," Lily begged._

 _"This is my last warning-"_

 _The stranger's patience was thinning. Adelina whimpered and clutched her brother tight in her arms. He never once cried, just stared at his older sister with curious green eyes._

 _Lily Potter never once relented. Never once stood down. She would protect her children until her dying breath. Tears began to stream down her face. "Not my children! Please.. have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Addie! Please — I'll do anything!"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

 _The man waved his wand. He murmured a few incomprehensible words before a surge of green light flooded the room. It blasted into Lily Potter. Her screams pierced the air, her thick red hair was swept back by the energy of the green light which engulfed her._

 _And then the green light faded, from both the spell and the mother's irises. Lily Potter dropped to the floor like a broken marionette and Adelina screamed._

 _She let go of her brother who, without the support of anyone to help his young legs stand, sat on the floor quietly and watched. He didn't understand what was happening but she did._

 _The dark haired girl wanted to run to her mother, to beg her to wake, to move, twitch a finger, anything. But she couldn't. She was paralysed in shock. Frozen where she stood._

 _Then the stranger moved forwards and the moment she saw the cruel smirk twist across the hooded man's thin lips, she forced herself out of her stupor and reached out for her brother._

 _She pulled Harry close and retreated fast. He was backing them into a corner. Like a snake prepared to strike. Adelina had never felt so terrified but now she had to be strong._

 _"No, you can't have him!" she shouted. He was her brother. Her responsibility now. She could be brave like her momma. She could take on the role of the protector._

 _With quivering hands she pushed her brother behind him and stood as tall as her tiny self could allow. Trying to shield him the way her momma had shielded them but the killer laughed a high cold laugh._

 _"How pitifully brave of you."_

 _He flicked his wand once and Adelina was sent flying back in a blast of air. She crashed against the left corner wall and slumped into a crumpled heap on the floor. She felt woozy. She felt pain. Her head hurt so much._

 _Something began to trickle down the side of her face and she slowly lifted her hand to her temple. She held in a wince as she ran her fingers across her skin before bringing them back into her line of view. Red liquid coated her fingertips and she held in a cry as her head slumped against her chest._

 _The hooded man observed her carefully. His wand poised as if deliberating..._

 _"Unnecessary... quite unnecessary," he murmured to himself. His cold and cruel words pierced through her ears like icicle daggers. "Remember child that Lord Voldemort showed you mercy. That I allowed you to live with the knowledge that there was nothing you could do to save them."_

 _Adelina groaned and raised her weary head. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she looked towards her mother's blank, unseeing face. More tears fell as she dragged her gaze towards her brother who was looking up at the man's face with a kind of keen interest._

 _Then he looked to his sister and he saw her tears. When Adelina tried to push her broken and battered body up, he began to cry and the man raised his wand, aiming it carefully at her brother's face._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Green light burst through the room. The flash blinded Adelina's irises but she didn't care. She scrambled up on trembling legs to her feet. She clenched her teeth and ran forwards, ignoring the agonising feeling of a thousand knives stabbing into her flesh. She didn't care for the pain. The only thing on her mind was her brother._

 _"Harry!"_

 _The room exploded._

* * *

Adelina broke back into focus and her eyebrows lowered. Her emerald eyes narrowed. Her tongue poked out the corner of her lips in utter concentration as her hand glided across the sketchbook. Creating lines and various shades.

Spilling all of her turbulent emotions into one simple image.

"You know, that's a helpful way of releasing your bottled emotions," the voice opposite her muttered and Ally slowly looked up with a sardonic smile.

"I'm sorry Doctor Phil, did I forget our session today?" she questioned. Her tone laced with venomous sarcasm.

Cami rolled her eyes but nevertheless went back to studiously pouring over her notes.

Ally watched her shrewdly, her pencil coming to a stop as she held it poised over the paper. Distracted for a second, the emerald eyed girl leaned over to get a better look at Cami's rushed scrawl.

"Abnormal psychology," she mused and grinned slightly as a small groan escaped Cami's lips. The blonde bartender knew what was coming and Ally was all too willing to slip back into her curious and incessant questioning. "Answer me this. What exactly is the definition of _normal_ , Cami?"

"You must believe your life doesn't stick to the definitions of the norm if you're asking me that," Cami responded tonelessly, not bothering to look up and Ally narrowed her eyes slightly. Within seconds, she reached forwards and pulled the blonde woman's notes towards her.

"Well you could put it like that," she responded, ignoring Cami's aggravated sigh as she scanned the writing with mild curiosity. "My dad died to save my family. My Mom died to save our family, I _nearly_ died to save our family. And yet we all ended up worse off anyway." She passed the pieces of paper back and picked her pencil up once more. "So tell me, what do your notes say about me?"

Cami clicked off her pen and placed it neatly on top of her notes. "It tells me what I already know about you," she answered clinically. "What you don't want anybody to know. You're brave, Ally."

Ally paused and blinked up at her, swallowing slightly at the mention of that one word which brought her back to the memory which had been haunting her all day.

 _"My beautiful Adelina. You are so brave."_

She could almost hear the echo of her mother's words in her ears as Cami's observations swept over her.

"You protect those you care about so _aggressively_ that you don't care if your actions consume you."

Half of Ally wanted to put a stop to it all now but the other half was enraptured, listening on intently as Cami continued, "Your past shapes the person you are today Ally. You have this confidence in yourself which is so brash that you feel that it's almost like some enhanced ability. After your encounter with a near death experience, you feel like death can no longer touch you and that makes you reckless."

Cami trailed off and regarded Ally with an abashed smile. "Do you finally feel ready to open up more?" she queried.

Ally closed her mouth which had been opening little by little during Cami's speech. She cleared her throat and looked around at anything other than the blonde's face. Searching for an answer to Cami's question within.

" _Maybe_ ," she pondered it over thoughtfully. "But first... I thought you had sworn off helping the damaged souls." When Cami gestured for her to continue, Ally noticed the blonde woman did so voluntarily to satisfy her own rising interest. "Because let me tell you, I have demons. They're dark and they're messy. They're destructive. Like a violent plague inside of me." She lowered her voice and Cami had to shuffle her chair forwards to catch the dark words. "If I let them slip, for even a moment, they'll leave _chaos_ in their wake."

Cami paled; her skin almost washed away of all pigment of colour. Her obvious fear mixed with overpowering intellectual curiosity was enough to set Ally off.

"Oh I got you _good,_ " she exclaimed, causing Cami to huff.

When the barista arrived to serve them, Ally immediately swiped her drink off his hands with a small nod before taking a long sip, hiding her self-satisfied grin behind the rim of the glass.

She felt him before she heard him. Something inside her just electrified at his presence. Sending a delightful tingling sensation through her skin.

"Excuse me love, what's that you're studying?"

His hands curled over the back of her chair, his fingertips skimming over the small of her back. She shivered at the contact and resisted the automatic urge to lean back into his brief touch. Despite her rapidly failing resistance, the voice which escaped her lips was calm. "Seems like the popular topic of conversation today." And after Cami's accurate deduction, she was half tempted to burn that book in a blaze.

Cami straightened up in her seat with a sense of proudness. "Abnormal psychology," she replied to him.

" _Abnormal_ _psychology_ ," he repeated it curiously.

"Hypothetically, would that ever extend to the abnormal in this city... the witches for example?" Ally suggested and at the raised eyebrow she received, she raised her hands up and backtracked with a sly grin. "Just a question."

"Well when you finally ask a question worth answering and stop reading too much into the occult of New Orleans, I'll let you know," Cami snipped, causing Ally to grin softly.

A grin which quickly evaporated with Klaus' next words.

"Well perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over there," he suggested and tilted his head, sending a subtle nod to his left. Cami's eyes followed his gaze and a faint tinge of red dusted her cheeks before she nodded shyly and stood up.

Ally however stayed in her seat, her posture a far cry from the relaxed frame she sported before. Now her back was ridged, her hand clenched her pencil so tightly that she almost thought it would snap underneath all the pressure.

"You too my lovely, the more beautiful women the better," Klaus quietly persuaded and Ally inhaled sharply as his fingers threaded gently through her hair.

"Yeah, I'd rather _not_ ," she retorted tightly and quickly jerked herself away from his touch. Composing her face into a neutral expression and refusing to give him any kind of indication of how much that contact had affected her.

Klaus then smirked and faster than she could ever comprehend, his hands flashed out. He grasped her arms, pulling her to her feet. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he replied evenly.

Ally's gaze fell towards the one hand still closed over her wrist, keeping her locked by his side before scanning his face with vague interest. "Tell me, do you extend your alpha male predominance onto every woman who slips past your line of sight or should I feel particularly blessed?"

Darkened amusement crossed Klaus' face before he bowed his head down. His lips brushed the tip of her ear and Ally's eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation. "Oh I think you already know the answer to that one," he murmured and she automatically relaxed against him, letting the warmth of his breath and his hold envelop her.

Sensing her compliance, he carefully coaxed her towards his table where Marcel was sat waiting.

"My friend here... well... he's been a little bit depressed," he explained to Cami once they were standing before his progeny. "Can't keep his mind off a girl."

He took a seat at the table and pulled Ally down sideways into his lap, much to her shock. Before she could even attempt to slip away, he slid a casual arm around her waist, securing her in place. He didn't understand the reasons behind his actions but he wasn't about to let her go just yet.

"He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king," Klaus continued and Ally dared not move away, feeling utterly unsure as she heard an almost inaudible rumble in his chest every time she tried to put a millimetre of distance between them.

Completely unaware of Ally's situation, Cami stared at Marcel who exhaled softly as he tilted his head to the side, regarding her with a smile.

"I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?" Klaus questioned.

Cami mulled it over for a few seconds before responding steadily. "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday."

Marcel suddenly leapt up and Ally cocked her head to the side, inquisitiveness briefly overpowering her anger. "How about tonight?" he questioned and if she wasn't mistaken, the tone was almost eager. "Nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?" he suggested and Ally frowned, her irises darkening when she saw the slight twitch to Cami's lips.

"I'll take it under consideration," she responded casually and Marcel's face fell slightly. She went to gather her notes but not before sending a concerned glance towards Ally, only just noticing the strange predicament that the younger female was currently in.

Ally rolled her green eyes but subtly nodded, letting the blonde bartender know that she could handle herself.

Cami then turned on her heel and strode out of the cafe without a backwards glance.

"Ouch, _harsh,_ " Marcel muttered as he sank back into his seat, seeming slightly rejected.

"I daresay I've lost my touch," Klaus mused with a small humoured grin. "Or you've lost yours."

His arms loosened slightly around her and immediately taking advantage of it, Ally responded tightly, "Or maybe it's _both_ ," before she slid gracefully of Klaus' lap and drove herself to her feet.

Her strides back to her table couldn't have been faster as she felt the eager urge to sink herself back into her daily routine of isolation, before she lost herself to a catastrophic anger.

The sensation of a slight sting began to radiate from her chest. The tip of her pencil glided faster and faster across her drawing but it wouldn't curb the bubbling emotion.

An almost inaudible crack pierced her ears and she jerked her head up to see small jagged crack embedded on the rim of her glass. The tip of her pencil snapped and she closed her eyes, controlling her breaths.

From the other side of the cafe, Klaus never once removed his attention away from her hunched form and Marcel chuckled merrily as he recognised the expression on his sire's face. "Looks like I'm not the only one who can't keep his mind off a girl. Maybe I should play the role of wingman. She looks like she could be _quite_ testy."

"I've got this one, mate," Klaus muttered with a small snarl before excusing himself. He didn't need anyone's inept help in capturing his current prey. His wolf even growled at the prospect of allowing such _help_.

Once he stood over her, he found his focus fixed upon the sheet of paper resting on the table surface. He couldn't detect the entire image due to the coverage of her arm but he got the gist. And he had to admit, she was quite the talented artist.

"Nice lines," he softly appraised, furrowing his brows at the spark of pride deep inside him.

"I would expect so," Ally muttered back dryly, not paying him any further notice after what he had unknowingly forced her to endure. "I have been drawing since the age of eight after all."

"Isn't that drawing a bit too bleak for somebody like you?"

Ally smiled a rueful smile as she looked up at him, refusing to acknowledge the subtle rise of redness in her cheeks as he leaned forwards with avid interest. "Do I look like a person who believes in the concept of positivity to you?"

Klaus slid into the seat beside her, their shoulders lightly brushing.

Ally could feel his ocean blue eyes burning into her scalp and sighing, she reluctantly explained, "I draw these images as a reminder that something you put your whole life into believing in, can turn around and destroy you."

And every image she drew was a memory, remembered in vivid detail and placed onto paper so that the memories could become permanent. Maybe it was her way of coping with the trauma in her life... or maybe it was just to curb the darkness within her. Either way she didn't care.

"Surely though, a person as vibrant and as lovely as you, could not have experienced a past so traumatic..." He subtly left it open ended with an innocent smile but his irises still fiercely stared into hers, fully knowing the effect it would have on her.

And sure enough, he could see her naively surrendering to resolution as she closed the distance between them. She tipped her head up until he could feel her breath hot on his skin.

His pupils dilated to an intense black as she breathed, "Oh how stupid of me, I seem to have forgotten that I am supposed to spill my whole life story to people after knowing them for a _week_. Nice try with the seduction though. But I know better now."

She placed her hand on top of his and Klaus' lips dried as he watched her fingernails trail light circles over his skin. Then she finally looked at him and he found himself once again drawn to her curiously vibrant emerald eyes.

A perfect mixture of nature, alive with a glint of poison. _Destruction_.

Remember that _I_ can manipulate too," Ally murmured softly. Her lips tilted up once at the spark of gold flashing through his irises before she pulled back. She immediately missed the loss of heat but the feeling was quickly locked and barricaded in a dark crevice of her mind. "Until next time, hybrid."

He watched her leave with a small smirk. This girl was getting more intriguing by the second.

Once she had fully disappeared from his view, Klaus placed his fingers on the paper she had intentionally left behind and slid it across the smooth table into his line of sight. Clear ocean eyes narrowed in curiosity and the tiniest slither of concern as he fully scrutinised the image.

The sketch depicted a house in ruins. Bricks and mortar drawn suspended in the air around it. Only one vibrant colour had been used in addition to the varying shades of graphite.

Bursting from the ruins was a blinding green light.

* * *

During the day, New Orleans was a picturesque scene of music, tourists, show spectacles and laughter. But during the night, once the darkness fully enveloped the entire city, the creatures of the night stepped out of the shadows to begin the real celebration.

Tonight was no exception. For the vampires, the blood never stopped flowing and the party never ended. Jubilance flooded the air.

It seemed to affect everybody tonight... everybody except for one lone woman who was sitting on a bench, away from all the raucous cheer. Her left hand hovered over her stomach. In her right hand, she clutched a small vial.

" _Come on_ , _Hayley_ ," she silently urged herself, trying to force her mind and heart into believing that this really was for the best.

This had never been the life she wanted. She had never known her mother so how the hell was she supposed to be a good example to her child? A child who had been sired by none other than Klaus Mikaelson - the psychotic, slaughtering, hybrid who cared for nothing except power. He didn't care about the baby - to him it was just a means to an end.

And the more Hayley thought over it, the more and more afraid she felt.

Her very survival was in the hands of witches who were threatening this kid's life and it wasn't even born yet. How many more enemies would be after this child once it was born? It didn't take a genius to believe that this whole thing was doomed from the start.

Her shoulders slumped and her gaze lowered as she hopelessly whispered, "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history."

She poured the contents of the vial into the plastic cup sitting on the bench beside her, stirred it into her drink, closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly rose the poisonous content to her lips.

"You sure you want to do that?"

Hayley jumped; the shock sending the cup tumbling out of her loose grip where the liquid seeped out on the ground. But Hayley paid it no notice, her dark eyes fixed on the figure who was steadily approaching her.

"Ally," she whispered.

The emerald eyed girl took a seat beside her and clasped her hands together in front of her. "You were actually going to drink it?" she asked but Hayley kept her mouth wisely shut. She knew it wasn't a question.

A tense silence befell them and Hayley glanced up at the night sky, her eyes beginning to sting as she thought over her earlier actions. "I made a mistake," she whispered and Ally tipped her head slightly towards her, letting her know she was listening. "A huge ass mistake."

Ally hummed in agreement. "Luckily I arrived when I did then."

Hayley swallowed and ran a tired hand through her hair. "How did know I was out here?"

"I saw you enter Jardin Gris. Naturally my interest was piqued."

This conversation seemed to be going surprisingly well and Hayley hated it. She hated the level tone of Ally's voice. It never once rose or fell to convey whatever emotion she was feeling. Hayley wanted the girl to yell, to scream, to tell her how much of a monster she was for almost ending the child's life.

But Ally said nothing and it caused hot tears to trickle down her cheeks. Once she started crying, she found that she couldn't stop "You're not angry?" she mumbled and Ally shook her head.

"Not today. I understand your actions. You had a small lapse, a small and _terrible_ lapse but now you are going to pull yourself together and _fight_."

"How can you be so sure?" Hayley begged and Ally watched the tears fall down her face with a sad smile.

"Because you've just realised that the child growing inside you is your family. And family is important. Family is blood." Her gaze fell to her hands clenched tight in her lap. "You never realise how important family is until it's all gone. And no matter how hard you try to forget - they always manage to find a way to creep back in..." She sighed and lowered her head to murmur, "Whether in memory... or reality."

Hayley's hand hovered shakily in the air before she curved it lightly over her stomach. "That's what Marcel did to you -" she realised with horror merged with grief for the girl in front of her. "He did something to your family."

"She could have been regarded as family, yes," Ally admitted with furrowed brows. "After all, almost all of my real family are dead."

She paused before tilting her head up to observe the black expanse of sky, completely forgetting that Hayley was watching as she became lost in her thoughts.

"I have a brother out there somewhere," she said quietly before letting out a humourless laugh. "I doubt he even knows I still exist."

Hayley swallowed hard. Her heart went out to her. She knew all too well what it was like to feel alone. But she didn't have to be anymore... she glanced down at the faintly rounded bump with a small smile before looking back to Ally.

"Maybe he should," she suggested softly and Ally furrowed her eyebrows.

The onyx haired girl almost didn't notice Hayley straightening up until the wolf had sprung up, scanning the area warily.

Ally slowly got to her feet and her emerald eyes narrowed, realising that they were no longer alone...

"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, _wolf,_ " a voice commanded and Ally twisted around to meet the vampire. He gave her a slow once over and his fangs dropped. "You too, I could use a good snack."

Ally crossed her arms, unimpressed and Hayley let out an agitated snarl. "I have had it up to _here_ with vampires telling me what to do - come on Ally."

She grabbed Ally's hand and turned to walk in the opposite direction but two more vampires appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

Rolling her eyes, Ally turned back to the first vampire and blinked. His neck contorted to the left. The sickening snap of bones pierced the air before he fell to the ground.

Hayley gaped as the remaining vampires slowly moved their attention onto the emerald eyed girl.

" _Witch_ ," they snarled in tandem, a little bit more hesitant as they stalked closer and Ally rolled her eyes. _Amateurs. So quick in their anger to jump to assumptions._

She glanced towards the nearest tree and with another blink, a thick piece of bark was ripped from the trunk. It hurtled through the air and plunged into the second vampire's heart.

He staggered back, shocked, his flesh greying before he crumpled to the ground. Unmoving.

Behind the body was a blonde female, frozen in place. She had intended on a stealth attack but now her hand was poised mid-air as she stared down at the dead vampire in shock. Her blue eyed gaze slowly drifted up to meet Ally's triumphant gleam.

"Sorry - was he your kill?" Ally asked innocently but without one single shred of remorse and the vampire snapped the neck of the last terrified attacker with a small huff, sending him to a temporary death.

"Not any more _apparently_."

"From what I've heard, you've already slaughtered three vamps outside of town," Ally stated with one congratulatory clap. "Props to you but some days you need to give others a shot." She stepped over the body closest to her and strode past the blonde vampire who was still completely lost for words. "Learn to _share_."

Hayley crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow as Ally brushed past her. "Thought you said you weren't a witch?" she questioned.

Ally winked. "I'm not," she responded simply as she strolled down the deserted street.

When she was a fair distance away, Rebekah finally managed to shake herself out of it. "I don't know whether to respect her or slaughter her," she muttered to herself as she bent down to haul two unconscious vampire bodies over her shoulder.

She stalked off in Ally's direction and Hayley's mouth curved before she grabbed the remaining dead vampire by the leg and followed.

* * *

 _"This_ is why I told you never to leave the house," Klaus raged as he paced in front of the three women before him. "Werewolves are _banned_ in the Quarter. I had a plan, and _your_ little night-time stroll put it all in peril!"

Hayley shrunk back behind Ally who hid her grin, finding this whole situation quite refreshing. The burst of adrenaline flooded through her veins.

A small groan from one of the vampires recovering from the neck snap caused Rebekah to move forwards but Klaus immediately sped in front of him to block her path.

" _Leave him!_ " he bellowed and Rebekah begrudgingly retreated back a step.

"You've done enough, don't you think?" he berated her darkly. "Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

"Actually come to think of it, some of that might have been me," Ally piped up, causing Klaus to suddenly break off.

Both original siblings turned to her. Rebekah seemed uncertain whilst Klaus looked at Ally with a hint of dry amusement, not believing her for one second and the onyx haired girl swiftly lifted her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"As you two were."

She shrugged past them. Just as she and Hayley stepped over the threshold of the Plantation, the argument roared up again.

Rebekah's yells carried to her ears. "Don't give me that _crap_ about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a _damn thing_! Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child, so that it could save you from your _selfish, rotten self_. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child _or_ Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?"

"I'm strangely starting to respect that one," Ally murmured to herself and Hayley's lips twitched.

"I'm sure she said the exact same thing about you," she responded lightly before her expression turned serious. "Thank you for coming back with me," she whispered. Truth be told, she actually felt safer with Ally around.

Ally just waved a hand, brushing the gratitude off. "It's actually quite entertaining seeing the hybrid on a warpath... _again_."

Hayley almost laughed but she immediately squashed it down as Klaus stormed through the door, dragging one of the temporarily dead vampires by the ankle with his sister trailing after him.

As he entered, he dropped the body to the floor and callously stepped over it.

"Does anyone have any more questions?" he questioned, his arms spread open wide, daring any of them to argue. "No? Good, because I have a question. _Hayley_."

The dark haired werewolf shakily raised her head and pressed her lips together, dreading the following words.

"What were you doing, in the _bloody French Quarter_ in the first place?" Klaus sneered.

Silence.

" _Answer me!_ "

"Leave her be," Rebekah muttered tonelessly but Hayley began to stride forwards. Ally quickly snatched hold of the werewolf's wrist, preventing her from confronting him.

Hayley shook her off but nevertheless abided by the silent warning and didn't move any closer. "You wanna know what I was doing?" she spat at him, beginning to throw out her own anger. If he wanted answers then she would give him fucking answers. "I was buying _poison_ ," she hissed. "So I could put your little baby out of its _misery_."

Ally saw it coming before Hayley had even finished her words. She had been subtly edging forwards with narrowed eyes so when Klaus inevitably lost it, she would be ready.

Faster than she thought herself capable of, she found herself in front of Hayley as soon as the last word had left the pregnant woman's mouth.

The pressure of air around her blew her dark locks back behind her shoulders as Klaus sped forwards but she wasn't afraid of him. It was a reckless move but she could defend herself if need be.

Klaus stopped right in front of her, his rage subsiding slightly into faint amusement. _What a brave little thing she was._ He seemed to recall a similar turn of events in the cemetery. But just like before, he couldn't bring himself to attack her.

She jutted her chin out at him and smirked. "Nice try but didn't anybody tell you? Never go up against an opponent until you know _exactly_ what they are capable of."

She walked away from Hayley into a more spacious area and Klaus followed, his hunger for answers igniting a fire within, which needed to be satiated.

"And what exactly are you capable of, hmm?" he challenged, a low growl rising in his throat as they both began to circle each other. His anger was gone now. There was something more sensual at play here. "What exactly shall I do with you?"

"What do you want to do with me?" Ally retorted softly, adding the right amount of huskiness to her voice. This was a game of manipulation and right now she held all the cards.

Adrenaline rushed through her and she decided to change their dance. Backing away slowly, her heart sped up as she saw Klaus' eyes gleam at the challenge.

"I'm all _yours,_ " she whispered, backing up against the wall and he followed her in sync. "To do with, however you wish."

"I could always compel you," Klaus suggested silkily. He closed the distance between them and his wolf growled in approval at the sight of her cornered.

At his mercy.

When she tilted her head up, he couldn't resist trailing a knuckle down the side of her face. Ally's breath caught and it took a few seconds for her to remember how to answer.

"Well that would be ever so boring for you I'd suspect," she finally managed to reply. "When there are _so many options_ at play here."

He smirked, his blue eyes alight and unblinking as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Wait, let's see if I can guess which one you will choose," she cut over him, deciding to have a go at channelling her inner Cami. To see if she could do what her friend could do. Psychology couldn't be that hard - after all, she had paid attention to every little shred of detail of the blonde bartender's clinical view of the world.

He was silent when she reached up. It was only supposed to be a simple touch but she found herself absentmindedly caressing his cheek. As their eyes bored into each other, she could see it all inside of him as clear as glass. The loss, the anger, the paranoia... the darkness.

And she knew he could see it in her too.

His hands came to rest against her hips, his head ducking down to her neck. "Why are you in league with the witches?" he quietly demanded against her skin and Ally tilted her head towards his, allowing their cheeks to lightly touch.

"I am in league with nobody but myself..." she replied truthfully before deciding to up the antics. To have some fun. This game was getting way too stimulating and over her head for her liking. "Or maybe _just_ maybe the witches are in league with _me_. Maybe it's all a part of my master plan and you're just a puppet on a string."

He pulled back and she almost whimpered at the loss of heat before cursing herself for doing so. Lost in his confusion, he hadn't noticed her small lapse and it made her smirk in the knowledge that she was making his paranoia rise.

"Why are they afraid of someone like you, _Ally_?" His voice had turned rough and she shivered at the pronunciation which rolled so smoothly off his tongue. His thumbs lazily caressed her waist.

But it didn't matter. In his eyes and in his actions, she had found her ace.

Reluctantly, she placed her hands over his and pushed them away. "Hmm, you'll have to try harder than _that_ to get answers from me." She then slipped away from the wall and approached the two gobsmacked onlookers who were still standing still by the door. "Although it seems like I won this round tonight."

"How so?" He called her back and she pivoted around.

"I just figured it out, your sister has it all wrong," she commented and enjoyed the way in which the realisation and defeat almost immediately crossed his face as he caught on to what she was insinuating. "The _big bad hybrid_ actually gives a damn about his unborn child," she announced to the three occupants of the room before muttering, "About fucking time."

A sharp ache suddenly pierced through her body and she stepped back, feeling the sweat beginning to dampen her clothes. "Now if you don't mind, I have more interesting people to see."

She left them to it but when she approached the door, she paused before turning back around. "And _you_ ," she stated, causing Hayley to look up at her startled. "Try not to need saving again any time soon, yeah?"

She strode out of the house and Klaus found his gaze fixed on the subtle swaying of her hips during her retreat. His jaw clenched as he resisted the primitive and almost _mortal male_ urge to chase after her.

"Now that girl is _way_ out of your league brother," Rebekah stated in a matter of fact tone as soon as she had gone. Her lips curved up into a smile. "I like her."

Klaus finally turned away once Ally's form had disappeared from view and strode towards the stairway before sinking down onto one of the steps. "She's a bloody conundrum," he muttered to himself. There was something about her which made him lose all sense of control over his baseline instincts. "And she's right."

Rebekah noticed the subtle change in his emotions. She could see his internal struggle and found her anger from their recent disagreement gradually disappearing. She sat down on the steps beside him.

"It's okay to _care_ Nik," she whispered to him and his head bowed. But she could tell he was still listening to her. "It's okay to _want_ something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's _ever_ wanted for you," she paused before correcting herself quietly, "All _we've_ ever wanted.

Klaus pressed his lips together in thought. He swallowed deeply before his head finally rose. "I gave Elijah to Marcel," he confessed.

Rebekah found herself suddenly stunned for breath. " _What_?" she uttered, feeling almost knocked back by the shock of the betrayal.

"Marcel was nervous," he attempted to explain. "It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but _two_? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering."

Rebekah was blown into silence for a moment before she managed to force out the words which her mind still failed to comprehend. " _You bartered our brother?"_

"I have a plan," he murmured back to her. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how." He chanced a glance at his sister's agape expression. He then moved to Hayley's disapproving one before lowering his gaze to the floor. "If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I _care_."

He sped away, leaving the room in a stunned silence.

Rebekah leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Almost as soon as Ally left the plantation, her phone vibrated. Quickening her steps to put some distance between herself and the ones with supernatural healing, she swiped up the device and put it to her ear. "Finally come to your senses?" she questioned airily before the speaker even had the chance to talk.

There was a small sigh on the other line. "I'm not undoing that linking spell. But I'm not intending to kill the child either."

"Oh how considerate of you," Ally snarked back. It was hardly an apology but at least her tiny reminder had put the woman in place. "Then what honour do I owe this call, Sophie?"

"Klaus sees Marcel as a son," Sophie responded. Ally paused and tilted her head to the side. She had her suspicions that Marcel had been sired by Klaus, so the confirmation did nothing to surprise her. "Your mission to kill Marcel has gotten a little harder."

"Harder no, _exciting_..." Ally trailed off before a sly grin made its way across her face. " _Absolutely_."

She could literally hear the Deveraux's witch's repressed groan, could almost see the fear and worry gathering on her face. "This is a dangerous game you are playing Adelina," she warned. "Not even _you_ are ambitious enough to pull it off."

Ally just clucked, slightly put out by the witch's lack of faith in her. "Oh you underestimate me Soph. Klaus may be dangerous..."

Her lips curved up as she recalled the events from less than a few minutes ago. How he had pressed her so firmly and yet ever so fervently against that wall. How she had traced her fingertips over his smooth skin...

Yes. Sophie was right. This was dangerous. _Klaus_ was dangerous. "But I _so_ _love_ danger," she whispered into the night air.

The other line was silent apart from Sophie's hitched breathing.

"I am ambitious enough to pull this off and I _will_ ," Ally declared before she finished off with the chilling words which she knew would make Sophie Deveraux's bones shiver. "Because they have no idea what _I_ am capable of."

"Young women shouldn't be wandering alone at night. Never know what could happen," a voice suddenly called out from behind her and Ally instantly paused.

She hung up the phone before Soph could even begin to lecture her once more and whispered to herself, "You're right." Ever so slowly, she turned around to face the man in front of her. "You _never know_ what could happen."

Her emerald eyes glinted.

* * *

Rebekah barged through the front doors, entering back into the Plantation. Klaus descended the steps quickly to meet her and she strolled towards him.

"You were right. The girl, _Cami_ – she's the key," she seethed, unable to quell the bitter jealousy she felt towards the annoying and fragile human. The fragile human which her ex had chosen over her. "Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony," Klaus growled, hating her need for the theatrics as his curiosity began to overpower him. "What is it?"

"It's not a _'what_ ', it's a _'who',_ " Rebekah corrected. "A girl: _Davina_. She can't be more than sixteen, and..." she broke off and her face paled before admitting, "I have _never_ felt power like that."

"A _witch_ ," he snarled and Rebekah quickly shook her head.

"She's not just _any_ witch, she's something I've never seen before, something _beyond powerful,_ and now _because of you_ she has Elijah." The teenage girl had flung her out of a window like a _rag doll_. The thought of Elijah trapped alone and defenceless with that _girl_ was almost unbearable to think about. "Who knows what she could do to him."

"Where is she?" he demanded, the need to find the girl and spill her blood over his hands becoming his only focus.

Rebekah opened her mouth to answer him before stopping ajar and closing it again, completely confounded. "That clever _bitch_ ," she seethed. "I don't know."

Worry littered Klaus' features. "What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location," she murmured before looking up at her shocked brother. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and _you_ handed our _brother_ to him!" A disbelieving laugh almost escaped her lips but her growing anger and fear completely stifled it. "How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption _finally dies?_ "

She whirled away from him and he followed her furious retreat with raging strides.

" _I did what I had to do_! Marcel took our _home_!" he bellowed.

"And our home is _worthless_ without _family_ ," she yelled back, whipping around to face him. Klaus' ire faded and the two siblings stared at each other with shared dread.

"I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes," Rebekah shakily stated before meeting his gaze with a newfound sense of determination. She took a step closer to him. "Are you going to help me?"

"Whatever it takes," he vowed.

Rebekah then chewed the inside of her cheek, dreading her brother's potential reaction as she carefully suggested, "You might want to get that new interest of yours... Ally... involved too."

She didn't understand the peculiar draw between the emerald eyed girl and her brother but she didn't dare question it either. _Whatever it was, it was strong,_ she deduced as she recognised the protective gold colour flash over her brother's blue hued eyes.

"She's _human_ ," he murmured.

"No Nik... she isn't," Rebekah denied. "She killed a vampire tonight." The girl had blinked and sent that wooden slab of bark flying into the vampire's heart without a single trace of exertion. Klaus hung on to her every word as she whispered, "I don't know what the hell she is but she's definitely _not_ human. She's... something _different_."

Something _darker_.

The thought almost made her shiver.

* * *

Marcel Gerard knocked quietly on the door to the attic of St Annes church before carefully letting himself in.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness," he apologised softly on behalf of Rebekah's unwanted interference and the young witch named Davina Claire took a break from her artwork of black scribbles before whirling around to face him.

"She doesn't scare me," she declared. "None of them do."

"I didn't think they would, honey," Marcel responded softly as he leant against the doorway. "But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."

Davina crossed her arms and stood tall as she thought over this revelation with disgust. "They don't _belong_ here," she seethed.

"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favour."

His gaze slid to her left and she followed his line of sight to stare upon the open coffin, inside of which lay the original vampire which everybody called noble. His face grey and veined, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Completely helpless to what they were going to do next.

"I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original."

Davina nodded and turned back to resume her painting when Marcel left her alone in her attic once more. She wasn't worried in her abilities. She knew she would be able to find a way to snuff the Old One out for good.

During the course of her small life, she had overcome a terrible tragedy which no girl of sixteen should ever have to endure. She had encountered so much pain and loss and grief and death but in the end, she had come out the other end strong and overconfident.

Self-assured in the fact that there was nothing in New Orleans which was more powerful than her.

Her paintbrush glided fast over the paper, covering it in a thick black coat.

* * *

Adelina eyed the nightwalker with pools of emeralds which were very slowly losing their vibrant colour as he prowled closer. Her fingers flexed, the only signal of the rising ache inside her body.

"Oi, keep those chompers away from me, alright mate?" she forewarned as the vampire stalked closer still. "I am in no mood to become a meal tonight."

The man stopped in his tracks. "You know our secret?" he growled and Ally flung her arms out in exasperation.

"Would you like me to spell it out? Write it to you in a letter perhaps, because I thought I made myself pretty clear enough already."

The vampire smirked as his visage began to show. Veins protruded beneath his eyes and his fangs dropped as he hissed, "Marcel will be curious to know about you - an unfamiliar human well informed of our little night-time escapades."

Ally stood stock still. Her heartbeat began to hammer fast. Not in fear but in anticipation. This was _exactly_ what she had been waiting for tonight.

"You know Marcel," she muttered, feeling her bubbles of anger and hatred beginning to rise. Her green eyes paled in colour further still. "Do you _work_ for Marcel?" she demanded him but the vampire just simply laughed.

It fuelled her ire. The pain surged through her once more and this time she almost staggered but she quickly regained her balance as she zeroed her undivided focus onto her target.

"You _underestimate_ me," Ally growled. "And you gave me your answer then and there." She strode forwards and the vampire paused, slightly startled that she was approaching him without an ounce of fear. "Haven't you heard the rumours?" she queried him as she walked. "There's darkness in this city and today..." she trailed off with a small shrug. "You get to meet mine."

She jerked her head in a sharp, assured motion. The vampire was blasted back. He crashed into a brick wall before crumpling to the ground in a broken and weak heap. Ally could hear his agonised groan as she took one more step forwards.

She watched with a blank face as his arms shook unsteadily in the attempt to push himself up. To try and get the upper hand. She waited until he dragged himself into a sitting position... until he finally rested his eyes on her.

The horror coating his face made her lips twitch as she took one step forwards. She revelled in his attempts to scramble back.

"Those vampire murders," she could hear him utter to himself. "The death's within Marcel's inner circle. That wasn't just a coincidence." He looked back at her in terror. "That was _you_ ," he realised and when he saw her irises turn a vivid white, saw her form begin to vibrate like a mirage, he yelled, " _What kind of monster are you!_ "

The vampire received no answer. Because the girl had quite literally disappeared into thin air.

For a moment, everything was quiet and the vampire let out a trembling sigh of relief. He pushed himself to his feet and laughed at himself for feeling something as petty as _fear_.

That was when he saw it.

The bricks around him cracked. The building collapsed in on itself until there was nothing left except rubble.

That was when he felt it.

An ominous wind enveloped his body. It diffused through his pores and he screamed out loud in agony. He screamed until he had no voice left. He screamed until his eyes became blank and unseeing.

Ally reappeared inside a dark mist which slowly disintegrated around her; her white eyes picking up emerald pigments of colour as crouched down beside the vampire's unmoving body. Clutched within her hands was a small vial of blood which she had taken from him during his screams.

"The worst kind," she whispered but there was no one left around to hear.

She walked away, her footsteps echoing into the night. The ache in her body was gone.

* * *

 **So there it is - let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time :)**

 _Reviews_

 _AugustRrush_ _\- Hope you liked the update! :)_  
 _xenocanaan_ _\- Hope you liked the chapter! :)_  
 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel_ _\- Haha glad you like how Klaus called her out on it. I love writing Klaus and Ally's dynamic - in this chapter it was basically a game of who was trying the upper hand. Ally is definitely one to be feared by the witches and in a way they respect her because of the fear she instils in them. Ally definitely has a tiny soft spot for threatened kids that's for sure! Hope you liked the chapter. :)_  
 _squishswash_ _\- You'll see ;)_  
 _jynxieminxie_ _\- Ally and Hayley bonded this chapter definitely. And she got to meet Rebekah! I love writing their banter and them trying to get the upper hand on each other this chapter - hope you liked the update. :)_  
 _Shadowing_ _\- haha hope you liked the update. :D_  
 _Lord - of Oceans - Poseidon_ _\- Harry doesn't have this thing which Ally has but Ally will explain it to somebody at one point._  
 _skye-speed_ _y - Glad you liked it and I hope you liked the update! Klaus is definitely going to try and get answers from her._  
 _Aliana . Gabriella . Winchester . 17 - Ally is definitely going to protect that child - she has a protective streak when it comes to threatened kids._  
 _keeeeeez_ _\- Aww glad you like it! Cami definitely has a lot of insight into Ally and you saw a bit of how her past has shaped her present. A small flashback from the wizarding world this chapter and a mention of Harry in the present - hope you liked it. :)_  
 _Kosongbird_ _\- Yey glad you like it and hope you liked the update._  
 _queen ares - thanks XD Hope you liked the update_.  
 _Fabulous As FCUK - I'm glad you gave it a try and I am so happy you have liked it so far! Hope you liked the update._  
 _Guest_ _\- Thank you! Hope you liked the update. :)_  
 _fire and flam - Hope you liked the update. :D_


	5. Tangled Up in Blue - Part One

**So this whole episode literally ended up being 40 odd pages on word. Hope it makes up for such a long break!**

 **Part one of two, here we go :)**

* * *

Hayley Marshall hadn't slept. After a night of reckless decisions and brutality she needed to find some way, _any_ way to relate to the monsters she had only heard about through the stories she had been told.

That was when she had stumbled across his journals.

Elijah Mikaelson: the man who had made her a promise. A promise to keep her safe from all those who would cause her harm.

And so she sat there, hand resting over her stomach as she read.

 _"I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality_."

Downstairs, Hayley could hear the Mikaelson woman's scorned tone, highlighting the words she was currently reading on the page.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire!"

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" came Klaus' amused reply. "Besides, they were _my_ responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child!"

"Oh, I am _so_ moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

Rolling her eyes, Hayley's focus shifted back to the page.

 _"However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness."_

Hayley closed the book and trailed her fingertips over the raised symbol. The letter M: the crest signature of the Mikaelson family.

As she got to her feet and moved downstairs, the book remained clutched tightly to her chest in the hope that it would provide her with some type of stability.

The Mikaelson Siblings, hearing her approach, turned to her as she entered the foyer. She suppressed a shudder at the intensity of their scrutiny and her fingers flexed slightly over the journal's spine.

Then gathering up her courage, she demanded, "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is."

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love," Klaus replied with a sly smile. "My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a _cruel, cruel world?_ "

Rebekah strode towards the table, which was currently acting as the barrier between them, and swept up a pen which rested on its surface. She fired back a rapid retort. "Or maybe we should talk about my dear brother's plan to seduce the mystery girl before she one ups him once more."

She sent the pen flying in Klaus' direction but his hand shot up, fingers closing swiftly over the would be weapon before it could embed him in the face. His chest rumbled with an ireful growl and Rebekah folded her arms with a triumphant smirk.

 _How the hell was she supposed to live with this family for another eight months?_ Hayley rolled her eyes and let out a low sigh. "I meant the plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the _good_ brother?" She tried to conceal her growing aggravation as Klaus' mouth twisted back up, smiling wider. "The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back_?"

"In the front, if we're being specific," Klaus retorted smoothly, his eyes now glittering with amusement as he leaned back against the wall.

Hayley turned to Rebekah's neutral expression before pressing on hard. "You two said that you would get him back. So..." she moved her head to the side. "Is there a plan, or what?"

The Mikaelson siblings shared a glance.

"Okay," Klaus relented with a sigh.

He pushed himself off the wall and strode languidly into the study. Hayley forced herself forwards, eagerly waiting an explanation. One which the hybrid was all too willing to provide.

"Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my friend." Klaus threw himself back into the nearest chair, his tone one of humour as he added, "Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless."

He kicked his legs up onto the table in front of him and leaned back to state, "And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly-"

Ocean blue eyes fixed upon Rebekah and he waved an expectant hand. "Sister, _please_."

"And thirdly," Rebekah piped up causing Hayley to whip around to face her. "The plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley blinked once. Then she blinked again, turning back to Klaus who innocently raised his brows. "That's... that's _not_ the whole plan, is it?" she questioned her mouth slightly ajar in the hope that this was all some deliberate practical joke.

 _"Please!"_ Rebekah scoffed, her arms crossed as she made her way to stand by her brother's side. "Klaus may be a _miserable_ excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."

"And that's only the Plan A, love!" Klaus stated with a large smile. "There's always a Plan _B_." He steepled his fingers and rested his chin lightly upon the tips. Waiting for her to ask.

She was going to regret this, she could tell. "And what's Plan B?"

The hybrids eyes glittered. _"War."_

His words from the night before drifted over Hayley's head and filled her with a sudden anticipation. _"It's time to fight, little wolf."_

But something about Klaus' tone still seemed off and she jumped on it.

"Why doesn't he sound too happy about that?" she enquired, sharing a brief side glance with Rebekah before she continued, "Should we be worried?"

"You truly believe that I am impotent when it comes to my progeny, little wolf?" Klaus questioned with a low growl as he mulled over her insinuation. Marcellus Gerard: a poor orphan boy turned king of the city. All that power was just waiting to be taken into more suitable hands. And he would succeed...

"That isn't it at all, sweet," Rebekah explained to Hayley. "My brother is annoyed because there is one variable in his _oh so diabolical_ plan that he can't control." At Hayley's confusion, she elaborated with the flash of a grin. "Your new friend has made _quite_ the impact."

"I'll deal with her tonight," Klaus responded smoothly and Hayley's attention snapped to him.

She didn't like it one bit. The hint of an unknown promise, the faint glint of gold beneath pools of ocean blue. An urge to protect the girl who had pledged to protect the unborn child of a woman she barely knew, rose up inside her. And she acted on it. "And what exactly does that mean?" she demanded.

"Rebekah seems to think that this girl exhibits a raw and deadly power," Klaus explained as he gracefully rose to his feet. "One which, even I have to admit, has the witches running scared."

 _"Witches, well, they tend to fear what they don't understand."_ Ally's words whispered inside Hayley's head and her mouth pressed into a frown.

"We need to find out exactly what kind of creature we are dealing with and since my sister remains adamant that this girl could be the epitome of all evil, I need to divulge her exact intentions," Klaus explained as he paced, forming his plan in front of a tentative audience. Then his footsteps stopped and his lips curved as he softly murmured, "Only then will I lure her to my side."

Hayley's heart pounded through her ears, instantly recognising the faint possessive lilt in his words. With another side glance she knew that Rebekah had caught it too.

Whether she had meant for it to happen or not, Ally, the girl who wanted out of this city, the girl, who unbeknownst to Klaus, currently wanted his progeny dead, had inadvertently caught the hybrid's attention.

Hayley placed her hand to her stomach and prayed to God that the emerald eyed girl was tough enough to withstand the hell which was about to come brewing her way.

* * *

She ran a thin fingertip idly over the book spines which sat on the dingy shelf in the corner of the room. It had been a long time since they had last been opened, a thick dust coated the covers. Her thumb brushed it away until the titles became clear.

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

 _The Standard Book of Spells. Grade 6._

She rapidly glossed over them, pushing book after book impatiently to one side until she finally stumbled upon the one she had been searching for.

Green orbs narrowed as they scrutinised the title scripted in bold black letters.

 _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._

She paused for a moment, then inhaling in a deep breath, she pulled them out before crossing over to the middle of the room, sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor where two other books: Modern Magical History and The Greatest Events of the Twentieth Century, lay splayed open on the floor.

Her expression hardened as her eyes flew from left to right. Furiously scanning each and every page and absorbing the words into her memory. And just like the other two books which she had tossed so venomously to the side, the same words jumped out at her. Words which made her blood freeze to the coldest ice.

 _"Wizarding Britain faced tumult from the rampage of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The darkest wizard since Gellert Grindelwald."_

In the back of her mind she could see it, the obscured memory which still seemed to haunt her waking moment.

The gleaming red eyes of a creature beneath a black and foreboding hood...

 _"Defeated by the last survivor of the Potter line… the only survivor of the killing curse."_

...her mother's unseeing green eyes staring blankly into her terrified face, her own fragile and desperate voice calling out to her brother as the monster bore down upon him.

The bright flash of green light… the room exploding in emerald fire…

 _"Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived."_

Ally slowly lowered the book to her lap and lifted a hand to rub away the weary bags beneath her eyes. The other night had planted an inadvertent seed which had steadily started to grow. Had caused her to dig out the past she had tried so hard to bury.

 _"I doubt he even knows I still exist."_ Her own words echoed through her head. And then then there came the wrench. Hayley's three worded response still twisted her stomach.

 _"Maybe he should."_

A small sound to her left caused her gaze to flicker over to a small wooden nightstand where her phone was steadily vibrating… and it had continued to do so… for the past _bloody_ hour.

With a low growl, she scooped the book off her lap and slammed it to the floor before rising to her feet. She swiped up the phone and placed it to her ear as her thumb jabbed the screen to answer. "Oh for the love of Merlin, _what?"_ she snapped.

"You know what, I'm gonna let that slide because I know you're not a morning person," Sophie calmly responded and a derisive snort broke free from Ally's throat.

There was no use in the witch deluding herself. Soph would never actually rise to any of her retorts. The two of them knew all too well that Sophie was way too afraid of getting her angry.

"I got a call from Rebekah Mikaelson," Sophie quickly explained. "She needs my help with something."

"And you're expecting something quite nefarious considering her background." Ally tiredly finished off the sentence with a loud and exaggerated yawn. "Well I haven't got anything better to do. I'm on my way..."

Her focus turned to a round counter table where a small amount of blood, provided courteously from her vampire attacker last night, lay encased within a tiny glass vial.

"Just need to make a small pit stop first."

Then snapping the phone shut before Sophie had the chance to reply, she swiped up the vial and strode across the room to the far wall. She lifted her arm, placed her palm to the solid surface and pressed. Her hand melted through and closing her eyes, she stepped into the bricks, passing through the wall like it was made of nothing but air.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing inside the burial vault where she had learned of Hayley's rare supernatural pregnancy. Brushing herself free of dust, she made her way down the narrow passageway, the echoes of hushed whispers soon meeting her ears.

She swiftly rounded the corner and entered the dimly lit mausoleum.

"Ahh, the extremist cult strikes again," she announced causing the witches to whip around and face her. She placed one hand to her hip, her tone dripping with condescension. "You're not placing anymore innocent children in danger again are you?"

A haughty dark haired woman stepped forwards, her chin jutted out with disgust. "That Mikaelson _abomination_ is _hardly_ innocent. Neither are you. A creature like you only still lives because for some reason, Sophie finds you useful. Do _not_ assume your _worth_."

Ally's eyes flashed. "Careful what you say to me, Agnes," she warned lowly and took a slow step forwards, revelling in their shudders of fear. "I leant you this place out of the pure goodness of my heart. You are very welcome to find yourself another crypt to cower inside."

A wave of uncertainty rippled through the three other witches but Agnes remained uncharacteristically silent.

"But we both know you won't," Ally whispered. "Because the magic of your ancestors is the most concentrated in this vicinity." At their incredulous expressions, she smirked. "Yeah, sometimes I _do_ listen to Sophie."

She shoved past and they rapidly parted to let her through. At the steps up to the cemetery Ally swung around, meeting their watchful gazes.

"So to summarise, just so we're _absolutely_ clear, until you take refuge in another sanctuary, you're officially my bitches. You do _one thing_ that I don't agree with and you will find out exactly why Soph fears me." Their faces whitened and Ally looked up to the ceiling and smugly mused, "Truth be told, I _really_ do hope that you step out of line." Her gaze snapped back to them and they flinched at her hiss. "Means I don't have to _hold back."_

Without a parting glance, she exited the mausoleum and stepped out into an early sunrise. The midnight haired girl could almost feel the rays of warmth on her skin before she peered down. The tiny bottle still remained clutched in her grasp and as Hayley's words rang through her mind and heart, her decision was made. She whipped out her phone and fired off a rapid text.

 _I have a job for you._

* * *

They met in the abandoned backstreet outside of Rousseau's, the place where, just a couple of weeks back, Elijah Mikaelson had killed the nightwalkers in order to seek an audience with Sophie Deveraux.

Ally found it all quite poetic. For she had done the exact same thing. Killed a nightwalker, to seek an audience. Albeit her intentions had been based purely on revenge, the outcome was just the same.

The dark haired woman sensed her approach yet never looked up. Her question remained steady. "You have the blood?"

Ally did not hesitate in tossing it over.

"Were you detected?" the woman quietly uttered as she examined it from every angle and Ally responded, "I honestly doubt that the vampire I got this from will miss this to be honest."

"And do you understand the consequences of this exchange?" the woman continued in her neutral tone. "What this could do for my buyers?"

"I am well aware of what nightwalker blood can be used for, Alexis," Ally answered as she calmly moved forwards, ticking off her words on her fingers as she spoke. "Experimentation. Healing. Maybe it will even help cure a vampire from one of those pesky werewolf bites."

When Alexis' mouth hung open at her blasé approach to dealing away something so sacred as supernatural blood, Ally's tone lowered to a quiet and deadly whisper.

"See, _I don't care_ as long as you uphold your end of the bargain." Then drawing in a deep breath, she declared, "I understand and accept the consequences."

Alexis slowly nodded. She idly rolled the small vial between her thumb and forefinger. "You know what I need to give you what you want," she stated. "I need _magic_. And in a town like this, it's in quite a short supply thanks to the leeches roaming the city and slaughtering the witches who dare to step a toe out of line."

"Oh I'm very aware of what they do," Ally spoke, her voice now barely the faintest of whispers as she fought the familiar battle to contain her anger. Hands curling, her body shook.

She stared venomously ahead, only starting when a chunk of brick broke from the side wall and smashed into rubble on the cobbled ground.

"I'll get you your magic," she muttered darkly. "Just be a ready for my signal when I do" She made a turn to leave before suddenly spinning back around on her heel. "Oh and before I forget," she added with a small smirk, much to Alexis' distain. "You _might_ want to find a better meeting place next time. These foundations seem a little unsteady."

As the echo of Ally's footsteps drew quiet, Alexis exhaled a trembling breath. Pale eyes looked up to the ceiling before drifting back down to the ground, to where the rubble still lay. She shakily turned the vial of blood between her fingertips.

"We both know the foundations were never the problem," she whispered. Her pulse throbbed and her heart raced with fear.

Yet she only had herself to blame for her emotional mortal weakness. Her foresight... her magic... she used all of it willingly for whoever would be willing to pay a hefty price... even if it meant putting her own life on the line.

That was the price when making deals with devils.

* * *

Rebekah hung up her phone, her brother's orders spinning through her head.

 _Manage Sophie Deveraux._

Marcel wasn't complying with their demands and now war was the only remaining option. It was time to get Elijah back their way and locator spells always came in handy, especially when there was a witch, albeit an unwilling one, in their ranks.

Hearing the abrupt rapid heartbeat, the original smirked as she cast a scrutinising glance upon her target who was currently striding towards her. "Oh, _so glad_ you could make it," she spoke with an edge of sarcasm. Sophie Deveraux said nothing as she came to a stop by her side. "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally."

"You assume that's _our_ problem?"

The speaker was all too familiar. Rebekah sighed and turned around.

Emerald eyes pierced into hers with a dark intensity which made even her shiver. Her instincts had never led her wrong before and although Klaus still seemed sceptic, Rebekah had been the one to see it with her own eyes. She could even hear the tell-tale lurch of Sophie's heart.

There was a very good reason why this Ally was respected and feared within the witch community.

And that was what made her all the more interesting. If Klaus succeeded in his schemes, she would make quite the formidable ally. And she was going to help make it so.

"Maybe not but I'm sure you'll appreciate this." Rebekah gestured towards the sign of Jardin Gris. "As you are already aware, Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop." Ally narrowed her eyes, attention now fixed on the small shop and Rebekah concealed her triumph. "Whoever saw her here ratted her out," she explained.

"Well then." Ally shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

As Sophie made her entrance into the shop, Rebekah pulled the midnight haired girl back, causing her to still.

"Anything else?" Ally questioned quietly, her gaze still fixed upon the hand on her shoulder. It was a silent demand and Rebekah saw her opportunity. Step one in solving the puzzle: whether her brother actually stood a chance in successfully lowering her guard.

"Just trying to figure you out," she casually pondered whilst taking in the girls every move. Every reaction. "You seem to have my brother in quite the turmoil."

Ally raised a sceptical brow. "Really now…" she trailed off before shrugging. "Maybe I just like to watch him _squirm_."

Rebekah glared and Ally, recognising the sibling streak rising, calmly backtracked. "You know. a man like him could get anybody," she began and the original furrowed her brows in confusion. "The witches would even tap that given a flash of a dimple and a small dash of compulsion. But he also likes the challenge or else it would all be too easy. That's why I've caught his attention."

Ally watched the revelation and reluctant admiration form on Rebekah's face as she continued, "And even though he would never make a move on the ones who fall at his feet, he won't make a proper move on me either." She strode past her. "And that's why he's in turmoil. It's called _frustration_. Because he's too afraid of getting another unsuspecting sod pregnant."

 _Didn't mean that she couldn't have some fun in the meantime though,_ she mused with a small grin. _Because it sure was satisfying to see the original hybrid come undone at her feet. No harm could come from that._

Yet as she pushed open the door and stepped into the shop, Rebekah's following croon sent her careening to a halt. "I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind the risk, sweet. To him you are quite the treat."

Ally stilled and for a small second, Rebekah's enhanced hearing caught a small rapid blip coming from that very warm pulse. She smiled.

The girl was good at concealing her emotions but she wasn't as unaffected as she let on. The draw which Klaus felt towards her seemed to be reciprocated.

Perhaps her brother's plan would work after all.

Smirking, she brushed past Ally and made her way into the store.

Sophie was already leaning against the counter when the two approached just in time for Katie to stumble out of the storeroom.

"Hey, Soph," she greeted breathlessly as she attempted to balance the load of boxes in her grasp.

Sophie just smiled weakly. "Hey, Katie."

Katie returned the smile but the expression lasted five seconds. Her gaze fell to Ally and her face paled. She set the boxes carefully upon the counter. "What's going on?" she asked and Rebekah curiously moved forwards as Ally tapped her fingernails steadily against the counter.

"Why can't you believe that I'm here with the purest intentions?" she questioned and Katie let out a strained grin.

"Nothing about _you_ is pure," she muttered.

"Do you even have any friends in this city?" Rebekah wondered, carefully eyeing Ally's irritatingly calm façade but Katie was the one who answered before she had time to open her mouth.

"She doesn't need friends. She has acquaintances and that's enough."

Rebekah looked to Sophie who nodded in confirmation. Missing the small exchange, Ally idly browsed the small trinkets as she mused, "I'm just helping out a new friend. Klaus Mikaelson? He's after a love potion, between you and me, he seems to be having an apparent lack of success in that area."

Rebekah hid a surprised laugh as she too began to browse. Her brother would definitely have his hands full with this one.

But unbeknownst to Rebekah, Sophie had jumped in front of Ally and muttered a hasty, "she's kidding," to Katie as she grabbed the grinning girl and pulled her sharply to one side.

"What the hell are you doing?" the witch hissed and Ally raised a brow. "Statute of Secrecy?" she pressed. "You _do_ remember that about _your kind_?"

"And yet I spilled the beans to you. When we _both_ know that is illegal," Ally responded dryly, not caring if Rebekah could hear. None of it would be understandable to her anyway. Without concern and without fear, she monotonously listed off the rules put in place by her kind. "No exposing of that world to anybody different. Not even to your strain. Yet I still told you the truth and no authorities have ever come running." With a small rise and fall of her shoulders, she pulled away from Sophie's limp grasp. "No one has _ever_ tracked me down… because I am no longer one of them."

Then ignoring Sophie's small and despairing moan, her focus flickered steadily back to the other two supernaturals in the room.

"I don't know about love potions but we do sell these," Katie was saying as she gingerly approached a seemingly confused Rebekah and gestured to the necklace before her. "That's filled with marigold - great for attracting the opposite sex." She forced out a smile despite her hammering heart. "It would look _awesome_ on you."

"I very seriously doubt that," Rebekah responded coldly and moved one step forwards as she continued to ponder, "Do you have any others, one with say, I don't know..." She shook her head in a mocking attempt to think. Her lips slowly curled. " _Wolfsbane_ , perhaps?"

Ally's head shot up, her green eyes glittering with sudden venom. Katie glanced over in her direction, a spark of fear rippling her features as she hastily picked up an item from the box.

 **"** Wolfsbane?" she repeated, the lines on her forehead littered with confusion as she shakily restocked the shelves. She stumbled over her words as she stuttered, "W-why would you want that?"

In a sudden flash of air, Rebekah was in front of her, her hand curved round her neck and squeezing tight. The vampire stared deeply into the frightened witch's eyes. "Please do not play dumb with _me_ ," she hissed.

With one swift flick of her wrist, she sent Katie crashing against the table, the boxes sliding off the surface and smashing against the wooden floor.

Sophie stumbled forwards, her features coated with pure white horror. _"Rebekah,"_ she shouted but a tight clamp on her wrist yanked her back. Trembling slightly, she met Ally's blank face.

 _"Don't,"_ the younger woman warned and the Deveraux witch reluctantly complied, ceasing her struggles and closing her eyes, ignoring the small pang in her stomach at Katie's gasps and pleads.

"I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all."

"Are you _lying_ to me, Katie?" Rebekah's hand tightened around her throat and Katie scrambled, desperately attempting to pry her off as her lungs burned for air. "I suggest you answer my question _honestly_."

Choking hard, Katie turned her head to the right. _"Sophie,"_ she managed with a gasp and Sophie looked away.

"I'm sorry, Katie," she whispered. Then she looked up and met the dark gaze which had suddenly fixed on her. "Ally," she pleaded.

Ally exhaled a reluctant breath, understanding what was being asked of her and strode forwards. Rebekah watched her approach warily.

 _"Move,"_ she demanded and Rebekah curiously tilted her head to the side.

"Who are you to _command_ _me_?" she uttered.

"Trust me, I have that wolf's best interest at heart," Ally responded. "So I suggest you back down before I decide you are _in my way."_

There were no falters in the girl's heart, Rebekah realised. No blips, no missed beats. Just the cold, hard, steady beating of muscle behind the ribcage.

In the throes of her mind, she began to relive the events from the night before. Of one vampire's head contorting to the side, of another vampire crumbling to the ground after a single piece of wood had stripped itself away from the bark of a tree and impaled itself in his chest...

What she had witnessed was a type of force she had never in her a thousand years encountered. Rebekah intelligently released the gasping witch and stepped to one side.

Ally's mouth twitched as she shoved passed her.

With her hands braced against the wooden surface as she continued to wretch, Katie gazed fearfully up into the black haired girl's darkening eyes. "Ally, _please don't,_ I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice weak and Ally sighed.

"Now Katie I respect you, I do but I'm sure you have heard the rumours about me," she stated and Katie's face drained of colour. "That I'm darkness, an unnatural evil that even your poor ancestors fear." She moved closer, her green orbs boring fathomlessly into hers. "So, tell me. Who was it that you told?"

Her life was on the line and she was terrified. Loyalty or love? How could she betray the one person she cared about to save her own skin? She had never been that selfless. "You don't understand Ally," she uttered. "I—I _love_ him."

Ally closed her eyes, the realisation flooding through her brain. She steadily backed away, allowing the Mikaelson sister to take over.

Rebekah immediately knocked Katie to the ground. "And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours?" she wondered whilst placing a sharp heel to the soft skin of her neck. "Shall I count to three?"

She slowly began to press down. Katie winced, pressing her lips together hard to stifle her pained cry.

"Ever heard of a Thierry Vanchure?"

Rebekah whipped around. Ally stood there with her arms crossed. "Marcel's right hand man?" she questioned and ignoring Katie's quiet moan, Ally responded,

"He's the one you're looking for."

Rebekah flashed out of the shop, the faint ring of the bell signifying her exit. When the door slammed shut, Katie weakly began to scramble and Sophie was quick to help her back up. Once she was steady on her feet, she gratefully pushed her away.

Her focus then fixed on a silent Ally.

"Why did you do that?" she hoarsely whispered.

 _Why indeed._ Ally thought it would be like killing two birds with one stone: justice for the pregnant wolf, justice because Thierry's life now hung in the balance. It would put Marcel Gerard through agonising torment should the Mikaelson family put that life to an end.

But in the end, it was more than that.

"Because now you didn't betray him, I did," Ally finally replied. "Your conscience is clear."

She turned to the exit but Katie's one worded question made her steps falter.

"Why?"

Ally's response was as silent as a whisper; a pitch that only a vampire would ever be able to detect. "The extremes we go to for the ones we care for."

That was something she could fully respect.

* * *

Sophie Deveraux had always followed her desires and goals but excess murder had never been on her agenda. She had wanted to keep the collateral around the city to a minimum.

But this… this was not what she had in mind when she and her sister brought the Mikaelson family back into town. And yet here she was, sitting on a sofa, inside an extravagant plantation house with the two original siblings standing before her.

She was about to betray one of her own kind for a cause not dictated by the ancestors. It wasn't _right_.

"Are you out of your mind?" she exclaimed. "No way."

"It's _very_ simple," Rebekah flatly emphasised as she paced the room in an attempt to control her ire at the witch's continued reluctance. "We need you to perform a _teeny_ , _tiny_ locator spell to help us find our brother."

Sophie bent her head, playing with her hands as a distraction from her rising fear. "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught," she reiterated. She then paused before adding, "And then they get _killed_."

"Yes, _about that_."

The Deveraux held in her breath as she slowly glanced up. Klaus lowered himself into the high backed chair placed directly in front of her as he recalled, "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal-Marcel's secret weapon," he tapped his fingers impatiently against his knee in time to his next words. "The _way_ he _knows_ when a _witch_ is using _magic_..."

Rebekah took a seat beside her brother as she casually recalled, "Girl about yea high," her hand rose to emphasise the girl's smaller height. "Cute as a button, anger issues?"

Sophie's body froze. She stared unblinkingly at the two originals. _"Davina?"_ she uttered. Although she forced her lips to move, her voice was still nothing louder than a whisper. "Where have you seen her?"

Klaus slowly tilted his head, catching on to the witch's immediate focus. His eyes narrowed into curious slits. He did not appreciate information being held from him.

Fortunately, his sister spoke in turn and he favoured himself in controlling his rising anger.

"I don't know," Rebekah responded, her chest beginning to rumble with a low growl. "The little _brat_ erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her _bloody_ _mind_."

"Let me cut to the chase," Klaus interrupted before his sister could go off on one of her many irksome rants. "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo..." His lips twisted into a shrewd smile. "We need magic."

Unsure as to where this was going, Sophie adamantly shook her head. "Davina would sense it," she responded and Rebekah leaned forwards with a growing smile.

"Unless, of course, another witch - say, a traitor to the cause..." At Sophie's confusion, she bit back another growl and hinted, " _Katie_ for example - was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time." Sophie slowly straightened up, her mind beginning to whir with the possibilities as Rebekah explained, "That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very _small_ spell from Davina."

Her veins hummed at the possibility of using magic again but her weak morals still seemed to hold her back. This was condemning a friend… but it brought her one step closer to Davina. And she needed that girl _desperately_.

Despite it all, she still managed a despondent head shake. She whispered, "Katie doesn't deserve to _die_."

A loud bang echoed around the room as Klaus slammed his hands against a table. Sophie flinched at the sound when he used the momentum to push himself to his feet.

"Sophie Deveraux!" he exclaimed. "You're in _no_ position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't?" Sophie remained silent and Klaus upped the blows. "Your _sister_ , executed in the public square for practicing magic- who knew she'd be caught?" He trailed off and mockingly tipped his head. "Did she even _attempt_ to flee?"

Momentarily stunned by the new insight, Sophie's heart began to pound as she slowly recalled, "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

"And _who_ , pray tell- of Marcel's valued inner circle- manages his business at the docks?" Klaus queried. Sophie swallowed and the hybrid masked his triumph.

They had her cooperation and everyone in and out of the room knew it. Nothing struck Sophie's heart more than revenge for the sister she had loved and lost. And so she stated, without any regret, "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

Her decision had been made.

"I'll do the spell," she declared. "But first you'll have to do something for me."

"You know, I'm growing quite tired of hearing your demands, love," Klaus replied cordially but Sophie could see the slight tensing of his frame. She knew that she should fear the single action but desperation flooded over her every emotion.

"If you want me to help then this is non-negotiable," she retorted and the immortal siblings scrutinised her with curiosity. She knew they could hear the vibrant drumming of her heartbeat. "Ally," she whispered. "Don't tell her about Davina. _Please_."

The young witch didn't like the look in the hybrid's eyes. That sudden fixation upon her every move, as if she would somehow divulge all the answers he sought. When a slow smile spread across his face, her skin washed away all pigment of colour and she looked away.

"You keep her around. You trust her and yet you fear her," Klaus mused. "Well, well, isn't that _interesting_." He leaned forwards, his arms braced languidly upon his knees. "Tell me Sophie Deveraux, what is it about this girl that inspires your anxious deference?"

Sophie hesitated, swallowing hard to moisten her dry throat. Could she betray another for the cause?

If Ally ever found out that she had spilled her secrets to the one person whose reputation stimulated a feeling of pure fear on the exact level as hers... the consequences were too terrifying to even consider

She tried to speak through chapped lips but the words wouldn't form. Klaus' expression darkened.

"It wouldn't do you well to displease my brother," Rebekah interjected, her face showing avid intrigue. "You'll find he has _quite_ the temper."

It took a great deal of courage to force her lips to move. "I can't," she finally whispered. "I'm sorry. Ally is on no side but her own. Her agendas are her own." She shook her head. "I can't ever question that."

Klaus watched her silently and Sophie held back a shiver, her stomach turning and twisting tight inside her belly.

"Very well," he finally replied, relaxing back into her chair and she closed her eyes, uncaring that he could see her sudden relief… uncaring that some instinct deep down inside was telling her that the hybrid was not about to let this go.

It didn't matter. He was Ally's problem now.

And so when Sophie stepped out into a cool afternoon breeze, she exhaled a low and deep breath.

She had betrayed a good friend today, a member of her own coven. The guilt was almost stifling but this was for the greater good. The ends out justified the means. Locating Elijah meant locating Davina. And she _needed_ that girl. She had been the only one who had escaped the Harvest when all the others had died.

Tears swam in Sophie's eyes in the remembrance of that day.

But it wasn't finished. Marcel had saved the teenage witch before the ceremony could be completed. That's why she needed the Mikaelsons to take down the king of the city.

Because The Harvest was still calling. The Harvest needed to be completed.

That's why Ally could never find out. The girl had a complex when it came to protecting the innocent. The children.

Sophie had seen that streak in action. She had watched as Ally protected a homeless kid on the streets from being tracked by a vampire and now she was protecting Klaus' unborn child, which hadn't yet drawn its first breath away from the womb.

If Ally ever discovered the truth behind Davina's situation... Sophie's blood froze and in her terror, she found herself lost for breath.

She had to tread carefully now. Although Ally had renounced her magic and status, she still had something powerful inside her, something that she wouldn't hesitate to use if anybody dared to displease her. Sophie knew that more than anybody.

And although the girl preferred to stay away out of witch business, Sophie had always kept her informed. Any stray actions now would arouse unwanted suspicion.

With trembling hands, she brought out her phone, her fingertips zooming over the keys as she typed out a message.

 _Magic is going to be performed during the Masquerade Gala tonight to provide a smokescreen for a locator spell. They want me to find Elijah Mikaelson?_

She added the question mark for good reason. Ally's judgement was always something to be respected.

The Deveraux witch pressed send and waited tensely for a reply. And it came not ten seconds later. Two words which gave her the confidence to continue with the plan she had been putting into motion for the past few years.

 _Do it._

* * *

On the other side of town, in a small corner café, Ally was typing out another short reply, equipped with the new information she received.

 _I've found our opening._

The message sent and the midnight haired girl leaned back against her chair, sipping on a fizzy glass of lemonade before idly swirling the contents with her straw.

Out of the corner of her eye, she silently observed the bustling thrum of tourists as they gathered in the streets to watch the live band. Revelling in the raw music, she almost missed the small responding vibration as her screen lit up.

She scanned the reply and smiled.

 _Notify me when it's time._

The pieces were steadily falling into place and later that evening, Ally found herself at the Gala, wearing a short flowing dress of blood red. The top half of her face was covered in a black mask, showing nothing but her piercing green irises.

 _Flamboyant wasn't the word to describe it_ , she mused as she entered through the entrance of the Abattoir and stepped into a grand courtyard. Call it curiosity but Ally had come to see how it would all pan out. She needed to discover this all powerful magic which was going to be used tonight as a cover for Sophie's spell.

Her phone hung like a weight inside her leather jacket pocket. She knew that Alexis was somewhere in the city on standby, waiting for her signal.

And tonight, she realised as she surveyed the crowd, humans and vampires alike could dress up however vibrantly they wanted, do whatever they desired and all the while, the masks on their faces would conceal their true identities. Maybe even some of the witches who were less worried about Marcel's persecution rules would show up, knowing for a fact that as long as they didn't use their magic, they wouldn't be detected.

She suddenly caught sight of a familiar face and her heart lurched. Swearing lowly, she rapidly weaved between the throngs of dresses and masks until she stood before the blonde who should _not_ have flunked her shift at the bar.

And yet Ally still should have known better.

Even though she had made it clear to one of the managers that Cami had to work tonight, she should have known that the blonde would have found some smart way around it.

"Ally," Cami blurted out in shock at the sudden presence in front of her. "What are you doin-"

But the emerald eyed girl didn't allow her to finish as she grasped hold of her wrist. "You should leave," she said sharply as she tugged the blonde towards the exit.

That was when she noticed the very large and very _feathery_ white wings upon Cami's back.

Ally stumbled to a halt and relinquished her grasp as she eyed the confused human in disgust. "What, in _hell's name,_ are you _wearing_?"

"If you can't figure _that_ out then you are beyond help, Ally," Cami answered but it did not stop Ally from giving the blonde another once over. Pure white dress, fluffy white wings... all she was missing was the damn blinding halo.

One black eyebrow arched. "You look like a sacrifice," she carelessly remarked.

"And your number should be on a bathroom wall," Cami quipped back with a small grin and Ally did not hold back her admiration at the blonde's unforeseen wit. But then Cami's smile disappeared, all emotion in her eyes fading as she queried, "Finally ready to talk about this darkness of yours?"

Ally's eyes instantly narrowed. "You know better than to pry into my life by now, Camille," she said slowly. "You don't get to know until I decide I am ready to talk."

Cami said nothing and suspicion immediately flooded her veins. Something was off. Something wasn't quite right with the blonde bartender tonight...

A little to the left, the two Mikaelson siblings decided at that point to make their entrance. Klaus and Rebekah strode in, arm in arm, the two of them admiring the scene in satisfaction.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say," the hybrid casually remarked as he cast a swift surveillance around the room. A flash of white grabbed his focus and his steps slowed, delight immediately giving way to suspicion.

He inclined his head towards his sister and hissed, "What's _she_ doing here?"

Rebekah just grinned. "What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very _human_ new girl in a room chock full of vampires?"

But Klaus was no longer listening; his focus had now shifted to the woman on Cami's right. She wasn't bloody hard to miss, with the deep red dress clinging to every curve, the cropped leather jacket, the sequined black mask and sparkling horns which pinned back her sleek, midnight hair.

And it seemed as though all the other nightwalkers in the room shared his same thought. Their hungry gazes drifted in her direction.

His ocean eyes flared a bright gold.

"Oh _hell_ ," he swore, growling lowly. He seemed to be moving purely on instinct as he prowled forwards but a hand on his arm was strong enough to pull him back. He swiftly pried away from her unyielding grip. " _Rebekah_ ," he snarled but Rebekah's unafraid forest orbs gleamed.

"I'll handle it, brother."

With that, she stalked off and Klaus watched on as she intermingled with the duo.

"Cami darling, you look precious," he could her say. "And sweet Ally..." She glanced back over at him with a sly smile, "Such a _treat_."

Klaus scowled. _Interfering wench._

"Well if it isn't Rebekah Mikaelson," Ally drawled back, heedless to the subtle exchange between the two siblings. "What an _unexpected_ surprise."

The Mikaelson female schooled her features into an offended pout. "And why don't you seem happy to see me?"

"We were comrades for ten seconds," Ally retorted. "Protection detail was interesting, interrogation was fun but now it's come to an end."

A confused Cami looked between them before turning back to the party, feeling slightly self-conscious as she scanned the dresses of the crowd. "Ally, you're right, I think we went a bit splashy with the dresses."

Then her green eyes fell on the figure observing the three of them intently and turning back to Rebekah, resentment surged through her as she recalled the very same man tipping Ally the hundred dollar bill.

She did not like her friend being played as she rapidly fired off a demand of explanation from the blonde Mikaelson. "Is he the infamous on-again, off-again?"

Ally's gaze finally shifted in his direction and Klaus' lips curved up into a roguish grin as he finally made his move to join them. Speaking firstly to Cami, he calmly corrected, "He's the _brother_ , actually, and my sister is right." He turned to Ally who found herself lost for breath as his ocean eyes glinted in the dim blue light. "You do look _stunning_."

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Cami responded, watching her friend's reaction with a protective stance but Klaus never once looked away from the woman in front of him as he answered, "Well, don't be fooled." He lifted up his mask with smug smile. "I'm the devil in disguise."

His head tilted to the right as his gaze slowly roamed up and down, taking in every aspect of Ally's form. "Although your friend here seems to have turned it into something a bit more literal."

He moved closer and so did she. Like some invisible thread had attached itself to the two, drawing them together. He watched her silently as she leaned in close.

"See that's the difference between us," Ally breathed in her ear. Her fingertips danced over his arm and his breath hitched. "Tonight I don't need to hide what I am."

She took the mask from his limp grasp and discarded it on the surface beside them but when she made a move to retreat, the hybrid's hand curled around her wrist. Preventing her from taking another step.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Past experiences had taught her that once Nik was infatuated with a pretty girl, there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was a trait which her family unfortunately shared. The last time she had seen him this enamoured was back in Mystic Falls yet this time around seemed different. And although she admired this one a bit more, it didn't mean she had to stay here and watch it.

"You two chit-chat, I need booze." She turned to the hesitant blonde and inwardly groaned before demanding, "Cami, my sweet. With me."

Klaus waited for the two to disappear before he reluctantly released Ally and flipped his hand so it faced palm up. "What's say you, love?"

"Do I have a choice," she retaliated smoothly. He smirked but nevertheless she slid her hand into his and allowed him to lead her out into the centre of the courtyard.

Then turning to face her, he pulled her in, lifting her arms over his shoulders before his arm circled her waist, his palm splayed firm over her lower back.

"Now isn't this nice?" he suggested as he dipped his head to her neck, entranced by the pulse jolting beneath her skin. "You and I?"

Ally craned her head back, a faint frown lining her forehead. With all the plans Klaus had obviously put in place tonight, there was no way in hell that she was simply a distraction to pass the time. "Cut the crap hybrid," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

Klaus' chest rumbled in delight at her quick wit. "My, quite the temper," he appraised. "And after all your little antics back at my house the other day, I thought we were getting to know one another."

Ally pulled her lower lip between her teeth and Klaus followed the motion. "I suppose I _could_ tell you." She pretended to think it over as he waited in anticipation. "But we're not _that_ close."

His hands around her flexed but she could tell he was just as amused as her. "Be honest, Ally," he implored and her breath caught as his fingertips began to trace light patterns along her covered flesh. "Those vampires which attacked Hayley..." They locked eyes. "How did they die?"

Ally closed the distance between them, until she could feel his breath on her skin. "Spontaneous combustion," she whispered against his lips before pulling back with a jesting grin. "Immortal life can be so stressful at times, can't it?"

At his responding growl, she laughed softly.

"Does paranoia guide your every move?" she wondered and her arms loosened around his neck. She allowed them to drop until her palms were pressing lightly against his chest. "In this town I am nobody," she admitted and then shrugged. "Ask around."

"Oh sweetheart," Klaus hummed. His hand slid up her waist and gently slipped off her mask. "I sincerely doubt that."

Their dancing had come to a halt but his hold on her never loosened.

Looking deeply into her eyes, he murmured, "Let's put an end to this cat and mouse game of yours, shall we?"

"This isn't a game," she breathed back. "Because once it comes to an end I'll walk away from this unaffected. Can you say the same for yourself?"

He was silent as she gently removed his hands from her frame and backed away with a knowing smile.

"I think we both know the answer to that," she whispered and he let her walk away from him, already knowing that it wouldn't be long until the two of them crossed paths again tonight.

Chuckling lowly to himself, he moved away from the centre of the courtyard and towards Camille O' Connell who stood by the bar, having been recently so carelessly abandoned by his sister.

As she watched on, the blonde bartender's chest panged with hurt and a small hint of betrayal as she realised exactly who it was that Rebekah Mikaelson was talking to. "The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about..." she said, never moving her eyes from the pair as Klaus approached. "I'm sensing that would be Marcel."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Klaus softly assured as he twisted Ally's black mask idly between his hands. "Ancient history."

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

A surprised laugh escaped his throat. "It's as though she invented the term." Then noticing a familiar face to his left, he hid his small flare of triumph at the incoming approach. "Listen, Pardon me for a moment."

He was quick to excuse himself.

Cami watched him go and sighed as she was left to her own devices once more. She was just about to turn back to the bar when a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Cami," a deep voice gently greeted and she whipped around on her heel and a wide grin immediately crossed her features.

"Hey!" she exclaimed before quickly backtracking and blushing at her overt enthusiasm. "Killer party."

"Oh, it's more of a work thing." Marcel's smile faded to one of guilt and feeling the strong urge to apologise, he quickly added, "I would've invited you-"

"Oh, no." Cami cut him off with a smaller smile. "We've been on one date. No explanation necessary. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself." She was certain Ally would be around somewhere. The emerald eyed teenager seemed adamant in not leaving her alone.

But Marcel's following words silenced her worries. "What? Leave you alone, looking the way you do?" He grinned salaciously. "Hell with that."

Her cheeks flushed a deep red as he held out his hand, the two of them completely unaware of the three sets of eyes silently observing their every action: two in exultation… and one in _fury_.

Ally's jaw clenched as the vampire and the human took yet another step closer. Enough was enough.

Craning her head, she cast a glance at the entertainment twirling in intricate positions above their heads. Her fingers lightly quivered.

A small scream suddenly pierced the air and everybody's heads shot up. They watched in horror as one of the acrobats fell from the ceiling and crashed to the cobbled ground. Ally blinked at the precise point of impact and the ones with enhanced senses all heard the sharp crack.

In the commotion which followed, she chose that moment to step between the pair. "Might want to go and check on that," she stated at Marcel's conflicted expression. "Can't have the entertainment ending too early."

 _After all, the fun had only just begun._

As Marcel quickly excused himself to rush to the girl's aid, Cami worriedly peered on. "Do you think she'll be okay?" she whispered and Ally brushed off her concern.

"Oh I'm sure it's just a broken leg," she responded as she observed the vampire king help up the fallen girl and pass her off to one of his lackeys. "Scars like that heal."

The two of them watched as a dark haired man, _Diego_ , if Ally had recalled his name correctly, suddenly strode to Marcel's side and lowered his head. She could see the vampire's lips moving as he whispered something into Marcel's ear and she could see the concerned expression on the vampire king's face change to confusion… followed quickly by _betrayal_.

He looked up and Ally followed the direction of his gaze and chewed on the inside of her cheek as a shaking Thierry walked in, his flat cap hanging limply between his hands.

Marcel ran a hand down his face and within moments, he was in front of Thierry. His hand shot out and Cami flinched, clutching tight onto Ally's arm. She watched in terror as Marcel grasped Thierry's throat and squeezed hard.

His wrathful tone was loud enough for them both to hear.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" Marcel was growling and Ally's eyes passed over his lackeys, silently watching the confrontation. Her attention then drifted from one observer to another and her face slowly began to pale.

Her whole body had frozen still.

"He's got a bit of a temper hasn't he?" Cami was saying, her frightened gaze never straying from the hand clasped tight over Thierry's neck. The hand she had almost taken hold of to dance with. But when she got no response to her left, she turned her head to observe her paling friend.

"Ally?" she asked quietly. "Ally what is it?"

But the midnight haired girl couldn't hear her. It was like she was swimming underwater. Everything around her had dissolved into a blur of mixed colour. Her body swayed. Her vision swam.

Her eyes never left the crowd which had begun to disperse after the injured acrobatic had been carried away.

Only a select few remained to watch Marcel's undoing. But as the vampire dragged Thierry away from the courtyard and up the stairway, one masked man had begun to roll up his sleeves to cool down from the heat which radiated from the bodies around him.

That was what had drawn her focus.

Because branded onto the flesh of the man's inner left forearm was a tattoo… a tattoo depicting a black, colossal skull…

A serpent protruded from its mouth.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... couldn't help it :D**

 **Let me know what you think! Next chapter is finished and will be out soon!**

 _Reviews_

 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel:_ _It will be explained in time :D A few other connections to the wizarding world popped up this chapter too, hope you liked it! I love writing Klaus and Ally's scenes, it's true, she does keep him on her toes! Glad you liked her fight with the vampires, more stuff like that will come!  
_ _queen ares:_ _She definitely can! Hope you liked the chapter!  
_ _lightwalnut64:_ _thank you! It means so much. I'm so sorry it took so long but it's here!  
_ _CrystalVixen93:_ _I'm so glad you like it! Sorry it took so long!  
_ _Shadowing_ _: Yay!  
_ _skye-speedy:_ _You'll find that out next chapter! Klaus is definitely drawn to her and that will be further explored. And Ally has started to read up on her brother! Hope you liked the update!  
_ _AugustRrush:_ _Thank you! Hope you liked this one too, sorry it took so long!  
_ _Guest 1 :_ _She will definitely be making Marcel suffer. I want to try and follow the storyline but not all of it will be set in the originals episodes. Hope that helps a bit :)  
_ _tysedon:_ _You're welcome! Hope you liked this one too!  
_ _jynxieminxie:_ _Yay, glad you liked it! Haha, I'm glad you liked Rebekah and Hayley's reaction. Rebekah definitely knows not to mess with her! Hope you like the update, sorry it took such a long time!  
_ _Guest 2 :_ _Thank you!  
_ _LordWarren:_ _I'm so glad you liked it!  
_ _Guest 3:_ _Thank you :D  
_ _NicoleR85:_ _I'm so glad you like it! Sorry it took so long.  
_ _chibichibi98:_ _I'm glad you like Ally and don't worry it will be explained... eventually.  
_ _nogitsunestiless_ _: It's here! Hope you liked it! Next chapter out soon :D  
_ _Daughter of Trickery:_ _You will find out how much Harry knows about Ally... but I can tell you that it will lead to some sort of confrontation with Dumbledore...  
_ _Guest 4:_ _Thank you! It's finally here, sorry it took such a long time.  
_ _Midnight Alley:_ _Yay, thank you!  
_ _Reign:_ _Aww thank you :D  
_ _Adhara Snow:_ _More of Ally queeness to come!  
_ _NatalieLynn:_ _It took a while but it's finally here! Hope you like it!  
_ _LPWormer:_ _Thank you! :D  
_ _Guest 5:_ _I'm so glad you like it :D  
_ _Dalar Rose:_ _I love writing Klaus and Ally scenes, they just come so easily! Hope you liked the small crossovers in this chapter too!  
_ _Rainy-Round:_ _Thank you! I got it updated!_


	6. Tangled Up in Blue - Part Two

"I want to hear your side of it," the darkening tone snarled which was followed instantly by Thierry's insistent pleads.

"Hey, Marcel, _come on_ –"

"Your version," Marcel commanded. " _Go_."

Ally had barely registered Cami's shouts for her to stop; she didn't even remember abandoning her blonde friend as she pushed frantically through the crowds. She could almost see them, with their masked faces craned up to the first floor of the Abattoir, watching through snake-like eye slits and waiting for the spectacle to unfold.

A younger vampire had made his way over to Marcel's side, a folded piece of aged paper clutched in his grasp. "We found this at his girl's place," he muttered and Marcel immediately snatched it from him, eyes darkening as he scanned the contents.

Thierry's voice was becoming as frenzied as Ally's hammering heart. "Marcel, I have _never_ seen that."

 _"Shut up!"_ Marcel bellowed and Thierry immediately fell silent. "I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a _little kingdom of your own?_ "

"Marcel, _no!_ "

The masked figures looked at each other in sync before swiftly slipping out of the back exit. Ally hurtled after them, chasing them out into the street. The black abyss inside her was bubbling up an inferno. Her lungs gasped and burned for air but all she could think of was that she had to get closer.

 _Make them suffer._

They didn't see her but she was close enough to hear snippets of their parting words.

"Dark lord wants him…Marcel… join his ranks… _army_."

The darkness inside unexpectedly retreated back as a feeling of numbness swiftly overloaded her senses.

 _Dark lord._ Her mind whispered. _Voldemort._

She couldn't think. She couldn't _breathe_. Dots obscured her vision and her knees suddenly gave way as a high, cold voice seared through her skull.

" _How pitifully brave of you."_

Her hands shot to her temples and pressed down on them hard, a low cry tearing from her lips as she became overwhelmed by the voices and images billowing through her head.

 _"Unnecessary… quite unnecessary."_

 _"Harry!"_

A flash of green light blinded her eyes and she blinked back tears as a sharp pop echoed through the air. By the time she came back to reality, they had gone.

Vanished into the night.

Heaving in and out short and rapid breaths to calm her racing heart, she lifted a quivering hand and brushed back her hair which hung in dishevelled curtains around her face.

She wasn't naïve enough to reject the actuality. She knew the signs. "He's _back_ ," she whispered. That's all it took to convince her. It was mad and it was impossible but that didn't make it any less true.

Her parents' murderer was alive.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

Her emerald eyes burned. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek to her trembling lower lip, before dropping to the ground with a light splash.

When she heard the beginnings of shouts from somewhere in the far distance, Ally forced herself to push back her lapse of fear, trying like hell to think rationally.

She could hear Thierry's desperate anguish from a few blocks down as he cried out, _"Katie, no!"_

Her heart lurched for the second time that night and her eyes sharpened into slits. She had no time to show weakness. Whatever Sophie had told her that Klaus had planned, it was happening now… she _couldn't_ lose her only chance.

Biting back the rest of her tears, she staggered to her feet and whipped around, sprinting back towards the Abattoir entrance where a crowd of vampires had gathered in the street.

Ally's eyes widened as she caught sight of Katie prowling towards them, her right hand extended, a jumble of vicious chants flowing from her open lips and quickly whipping out her phone from her jacket pocket, the emerald eyed girl immediately found Alexis' name.

Her thumb swept over the buttons to type three letters.

 _Now_.

The message sent and she pocketed her phone, still recovering from her recent surge of terror.

" _Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala!"_ Katie screamed and the lamplights around her exploded, the shards of glass bursting out in every direction. Sparks of electricity rained down to the ground.

The vampires all fell to their knees. Yelling out in agony. Hands clutching their heads.

Ally barely registered the stinging pain. Something warm and wet was oozing down her cheek. She reached up and deftly plucked the sharp shard of glass from her flesh before turning back to watch Marcel's agony with a mixture of satisfaction and fear.

Because she knew that if he didn't kill Katie after all this, then his followers surely would. Either way, she knew the inevitable outcome… the girl was going to die.

"No," she whispered to herself and forced her feet to stumble forwards.

She had barely made it a step when strong arms encircled her waist. The wind whipped around her as she was rushed into a dark corner, away from the central violence. She struggled hard against her assailant who had clamped his hand tight over her mouth, muffling her yells as he pulled her head back to rest firmly against his chest.

"Now now, love," Klaus whispered in her ear as he held her still. His thumb brushed over her cut, wiping away the remaining blood. "Let's not make a scene."

She just watched as Marcel staggered to his feet, leaving his vampire buddies groaning on the ground. Katie froze and Marcel leered.

He limped forwards and Katie's eyes flashed with fury. She flicked her wrist and the air was filled with sharp cracks. She snapped his bones, one by one and with a loud agonised shout, he dropped to the ground before suddenly rising up once more…

With barely a single ounce of strength required.

Klaus' hand had fallen from Ally's mouth which had suddenly dropped open.

"You're here to save your man," Marcel spat through gritted teeth. Katie watched astonished as he held out his arms wide, beckoning her forward with fierce anticipation. "Well, _come on,_ _little girl!"_

Ally leaned back against Klaus' chest as a second wave of shock coursed through her system. There was only one way in which Marcel was powerful enough to do that and the answer made her blood boil.

 _He had a fucking witch on his side._

Marcel stalked forwards but Katie thrust her hand forward, forcing him down to his knees. His body arched back and he groaned, staring up into the darkening eyes of hate. Katie swiftly raised the stake up over her shoulder, the point aiming directly at Marcel's head.

" _Die_ , you _son of a bitch_ ," she hissed and Thierry yelled,

"No! Katie! _Don't_!"

The stake came flying down.

Klaus' hold on Ally was suddenly gone and the emerald girl watched on horrified as the hybrid appeared behind Katie before the stake could pierce Marcel's heart. With his hands on either side of the witch's head, he twisted.

A sickening crunch cracked through the night.

He stepped back, letting her body drop carelessly to the ground.

All time stopped. All the vampires stumbled to their feet par one. Thierry Vanchure crawled over to Katie's body, tears streaming from his eyes as he heaved wretched sobs. He pulled her broken body into his arms. "No. Katie," he cried. "No, no, _no, no!"_

Marcel pushed himself to his feet, staring despondently down at his progeny before meeting Klaus' gaze and sending him a single nod of appreciation.

As quietly as she could, Ally moved forwards but the shadows still enveloped her face as she sneered.

Marcel had been so _close_ to death tonight and now she knew exactly how the witch ancestral magic was being tracked. She now realised why they were being persecuted for performing the tiniest speck of a spell. The vampire had an ace up his sleeve and Ally was rearing for its blood.

She let that wrath take over. "Let's see how powerful you really are, _witch_ ," she hissed.

Irises paling slightly of colour, her fingers shook and flexed. The smallest wisp of black smoke slithered out of the tip and floated through the air towards the vampire king.

Noticed by no one, it entered his body. Marcel cut off whatever he was saying midsentence and Klaus placed a concerned hand on his progeny's shoulder

" _Marcellus_?" he questioned but Marcel did not give any indication that he had heard him. His expression was blank. His form utterly still.

Without warning, he dropped to the ground. Dark eyes wide, his body began to contort and writhe in all directions. Then his mouth opened. A chilling, ear splitting scream burst through the night air.

A wave of unease and terror rippled over his followers and Ally watched it all. His pain was _euphoric_. Her frame lightly trembled as black veins slowly protruded up from beneath his flesh.

That was when she felt it. The hands clasping onto her upper arms. The steady warmth of his touch. His smooth tone full of worry and concern. "Sweetheart?"

It was his voice which brought her back and her rationality took the wheel of control. _There were too many witnesses here. The last thing she needed was more questions._ It took everything she had within her to pull it back in but she succeeded. Her trembles stopped.

Blinking once, she looked away and Marcel buckled to his knees. The veins disappeared back into his skin. As the small speck of smoke diffused back into her flesh, she made a promise to herself that next time would be permanent.

Then peering up at Klaus though wide and innocent eyes, she gasped, "What's happening?" but the hybrid just pulled her securely to him as he watched Marcel through narrowed eyes.

The vampire's lips were parted as he clutched his chest, heaving for breath and across town, in a dingy attic room of the St. Anne's Church, Davina Claire collapsed to the ground, a stream of blood trickling steadily from her nose.

* * *

The aftermath was sad and it was terrible. The gala had come to an abrupt end; the streets had emptied, leaving only a select few vampires at the recent site of attack. Thierry was still cradling the body of his lost love and Marcel watched it all mercilessly... without remorse.

Feeling a presence make its way to his left side, he let his eyes drift closed. "How much did Cami see?" he muttered, fearing the worst.

"She just saw an argument, mate," Klaus answered. "It's nothing you can't fix." He considered the hunched shoulders of his progeny and pondered, "You really like her, don't you?" The concern in his voice was no façade.

Marcel sighed. "I like that she's not a part of any of this," he responded as he opened his eyes. "Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do."

His ears pricked as he honed in on a sound to his right. Then turning his head, he let out a low chuckle at the sight before him. "Oh, incoming," he quietly announced and as Klaus slowly straightened up, he patted his shoulder. "I'll leave you both to it."

Klaus waited for Marcel to fully depart before he finally turned round. He still didn't understand what it was about her but he couldn't help but be drawn in. His wolf and vampire were equally entranced. Even in her wrath, she was still beautiful.

"Ally." Her name smoothly rolled off the tongue but the fierce girl was not partial to his seductions this time.

"You get whatever the hell it was that you wanted?" she demanded, her arms tightly crossed. "Did killing Katie justify the means?"

"Actually love, it did. Marcel's life was in danger and I-"

Ally just scoffed over him. _What utter bullshit._ He didn't know that Sophie had filled her in on the Mikaelson's plan to find Elijah. And yet the hybrid had deliberately foiled Sophie's location spell to override it with a plan of his own.

Least his sister would kick his arse tonight for his betrayal, such a shame she wouldn't be there to see it.

Klaus' hand closed over her hand and she gritted her teeth at its warmth.

"Listen, I understand she was your friend," he said softly.

"I don't _do_ friends," Ally retorted sharply. She dragged her gaze away from Thierry's gut clenching sobs over Katie's broken corpse and jerked her hand free from the hybrid's grasp. "Now _move_ ," she spat. "I have other places to be other than watching the rotting corpse of a girl I used to know."

Amused, Klaus let her go and she barged past him. He ignored the subtle thrum of his veins when their shoulders brushed.

"Your girl doesn't seem to like me that much."

"So it would seem," he murmured as Marcel returned to his side. He couldn't deny it; neither could he tear his gaze from Ally's retreating form. "I wonder… why is that?"

"Hell if I know," Marcel responded grimly. "I've only seen her around a few times."

Klaus' humour instantly faded. The revelation came swift and fast. For someone who was supposed to know the ins and outs of the city, Ally had never cropped up on Marcel's radar. His eyes narrowed in thought.

Ally had been true to her word before. In this town, to the vampire community, she was a nobody.

"Pretty quiet girl," Marcel continued to muse, oblivious to his sire's reaction. "Works the bar of Rousseau's."

Yet tonight, in so many ways, that fire in her eyes, that gallant _strength_ … it reminded the vampire king so much of Davina. Both girls wore the face of somebody who had walked through hellfire and somehow found a way to make it out the other side.

No kid that age should have ever had to suffer that way.

Shaking away his thoughts for another night, he uttered, loud enough so Klaus could hear, "You saved me tonight, I guess I owe you one.""

His dark eyes sent a malevolent sneer towards the witch's rotting body. He would not be sending this one back to her ancestral burial grounds. Her soul could suffer for all he cared after the shit which she and his traitorous right hand man had pulled.

He turned to face his mentor and for the first time since Klaus had returned, he saw the vampire who had saved him as a boy and sired him as a man. "You asked for your brother back," he said with a smile of gratitude. "Seems like the least I can do."

* * *

Loss was a very funny feeling, Ally realised. Very quietly, she hoisted herself up onto the barstool in the dwindling bar of Rousseau's and propped her head on her hand, letting her eyes close.

She had lost the followers of the dark. Katie had fallen victim to Marcel Gerard. Just another witch who had suffered for the price of love at the hands of a monster.

Her nails dug small crests into her cheek beside the cut which was slowly scabbing over. She could have so easily taken him out tonight, she could have taken them _all out_ and yet she had stopped to spare the inevitable innocent casualties of war.

Because sometimes, even the best control could slip if you let yourself be swept away in the exhilaration.

Ally sighed and raised her hand, with one swift motion she whipped off her headband and let her midnight locks fall free.

"Finally putting down those devil horns?" a familiar voice questioned and Ally fondly rolled her eyes as her companion slid into the seat on her left.

"Oh, I'd never do that, Cami," she replied dryly. "They're just taking a five minute break to re sharpen."

At Cami's despondent nod, Ally immediately got to her feet. There was no point in the two of them sitting around and feeling sorry for themselves... at least not alone. Not when their part time job had such invigorating perks.

"Best thing about working in a bar…" She pulled down a dusty bottle from one of the middle shelves and waved it enticingly in Cami's face. "…Free booze."

"You shouldn't even be taking that," Cami admonished, watching as Ally pried off the cork. "You should know better..." She paused and then rapidly backtracked. "Actually _I_ should know better..." The blonde frowned when the emerald eyed girl said nothing. Just placed half a dozen shot glasses on the counter top. "What _happened_ , Ally?" she whispered and Ally stilled, the bottle hovering over the glasses, ready to pour.

"Life," she murmured back, her tone quiet. "A girl died tonight. Katie, her name was." She shook her head with dry amusement, wondering why she had let herself get this affected. "Maybe this is mourning but how the hell should I know? Been a long time since I last felt that. It's... _strange_." And it wasn't as if she had actually cared for the love-struck witch.

Nowadays, loneliness, anger and revenge had taken over almost all the remaining emotions she had. Made her numb to the people around her. But this, this was a different kind of feeling.

Because despite not knowing Katie as well as she should have, the girl's intentions had hit way too close to home. The witch had risked herself to protect the one she cared for. Maybe that was why it struck such a chord.

Shrugging her shoulders, Ally poured the shots and Cami reached out to take one. "I'm sorry about your friend," she whispered and Ally just nodded once, downing the shot.

"I'm sorry that your dick of a date broke your faith in good people," she replied. Cami blinked once in shock before tipping her head back, lifted up the shot and followed suit. "And saying that Katie was my friend?" Ally uttered. "Let's just make that subjective."

They set their empty glasses down at the same time and simultaneously reached for another.

"Because you don't want to let people in, right?" Cami acknowledged and Ally shifted uncomfortably.

"Not tonight Cami, _please..._ just… not tonight."

She poured the shots with a stable hand before sliding one over to the blonde beside her who immediately raised the glass.

"To Katie," Cami lamented.

"She had a bloody good run," Ally recalled with a strange smile which never once reached her eyes. "And a whirlwind romance to _die_ for."

Cami gawked at her for a few seconds but Ally didn't elaborate any further on the subject. She just set her glass down and reached out for the final shot but somebody had already snatched it from her awaiting grasp.

"Don't you _even_ _dare_ ," she warned but his ocean eyes just glittered at the challenge.

"My apologies, sweetheart." His red lips closed over the rim and her emerald eyes watched, unable to look away as he slowly and elaborately tilted back his head, emptying the contents. "Mmm." He hummed softly as he set it back down on the countertop and hungrily gauged her reaction as he breathed, " _Delicious_."

She didn't rise to his jab. She simply got to her feet and turned away, searching for something stronger to drink. Something which would last longer than a couple of seconds.

Klaus watched her, his amused expression quickly turning into something strangely concerned.

"Leave her," a voice suddenly stated and Klaus blinked once before tearing his gaze away from the mysterious creature before him.

Cami forced back the small shudder under his sudden intense scrutiny and stated quietly, "I know it's not my place but she needs somebody to look out for her. So if you're here with your tricks and enticements, save it. She doesn't need it." She exhaled softly, as she despondently watched Ally pour out the remaining contents of their bottle into a substantially large glass. "Not today."

Klaus almost smiled. The brave bartender, living up to her name. He should have felt victorious at his accomplishment and yet the expression which crossed his face was nothing more than a grimace. He could still see Ally's shaking form in the periphery of his mind. Both girls had somehow been hurt tonight and he still had to make up amends before tying up all the loose ends in favour of his two certain goals:

To find Elijah. To dethrone Marcel.

And so he began with the woman beside him, soon to be his eyes and ears into his progeny's life. And maybe even become Marcel's weakness. "Cami," he began softly but she tonelessly cut over him.

"Don't even try it." At his faint confusion, she said glumly, "I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but-"

"But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances," Klaus gently interjected.

"Something like that," Cami responded. Her gaze lowered, unable to cast him another look. It was easier to pretend she was all alone as she hesitantly admitted, "The guy I saw tonight? Not the guy I thought he was."

Remembering Marcel's rage, the violent way in which he had handled his own friend… it frightened her to the core. How could she think of even giving that man another chance?

"And if he can turn on a dime like that…" she began.

"Then he ain't bloody worth it," Ally replied as she re-joined Cami's side, leaning her body against the counter edge. "Cut ties," she idly persuaded. "Get a puppy, I hear that they're much more loyal."

The blonde rolled her eyes and Ally's mouth twitched as she brought the drink to her lips.

Klaus regarded the two girls and their interactions, taking in the emotions which they had tried so hard to hide from him. But now he was slowly coming to a sound realisation.

"Sounds like more than just a broken heart," he observed and Cami's lips pressed together in a thin line. "Someone broke your _trust_."

He then faced Ally and quietly admired the way she surveyed him head on. Without a single hint of fear.

"And _you_ …" he murmured but the midnight haired girl just inconceivably shook her head and he broke off.

She was right, that would have to be a more intimate conversation. One without any witnesses.

Which was why he momentarily put it to one side as he turned back to Cami. "I'm sorry..." he apologised. "But I need you to give Marcel another chance."

The blonde was innocent, that much he had divulged and although he had been the cause of her hurt, there were more important things taking place. Taking down his progeny meant they all had their roles to play.

When Cami met his gaze, her entire body froze. The compulsion began to take over. His pupils dilated and all emotion drained from her face as she fell victim to the trance. Waiting for orders. "You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect."

Cami relaxed into a surplus of peace and when Klaus broke eye contact, she pushed away her empty shot glass and left the bar with a smile.

Ally peered after her, hearing the echoing click of the door.

Now it was only the two of them and Klaus didn't hesitate in waiting for her to make the first move.

"And as for you, sweetheart," he began but Ally thoughtfully cut over him.

"Now it all makes sense," she muttered, recalling how odd it had been for Cami to pry into her life earlier that evening. "You've been compelling that girl to retrieve my secrets. Not to mention forcing her to shack up with the so called vampire king." She shrugged and steadily peered into his blue eyes as she breathed, "One would _hate_ to foil that."

"You would bring her into our world?" Klaus questioned as his mind worked over his various plans. He couldn't have her doing that. Not when Cami was integral to his greater picture.

"I've been dropping hints for a long time now, the girl's dense but she'll get there. Though now it seems that day is coming much sooner than I expected." Her focus snapped back to him and her voice lowered to something more dark and deadly. "If she ends up hurt, I'll come for you," she warned but instead of his usual paranoia, his intrigue simply continued to rise.

Nonetheless, he took her threat under his stead but she needn't worry. After tonight he would be taking precautions to ensure that Cami would not get caught in the crossfire of Marcel's anger.

Because the brave bartender was important to this emerald eyed girl. And even though he now had concrete suspicions about Ally's power after Marcel's mystery lapse tonight, he still found himself reluctant to cause her harm. He didn't understand it but inside, his instincts were screaming out one certainty.

He would _never_ hurt her.

Yet he still needed her compliance and for some reason she seemed reluctant to give that to him.

"You know," Klaus said after a small moment of silence, his attention slowly fixating on the faint music playing in the background. "We never did finish our dance, what with all your distractions and whatnot." He gently took the drink from Ally's limp grasp and set it to one side. Then he extended his arm, his hand reaching for hers. At her raised brow, his lips softly curved. "Shall we?"

She could feel the slight buzz of alcohol taking effect. Warming her blood and flushing her skin. It was that impaired judgement that brought her to the only conclusion which currently made sense.

"Oh what the hell," she whispered to herself and lightly placed her hand in his.

His other arm snaked round her waist and drew her to his chest. She could feel his steady breathing against her breast and shuddered as he dipped his head to her ear.

"I think I've now figured you out love," he murmured, his hot breath caressing over her flesh as she craned her neck so their eyes momentarily locked.

"Have you now?" she questioned, her voice just as breathless as they swayed. "Please, _do_ tell."

Klaus searched her face, his arm around her tightening for a brief moment. Then he admitted, "You know, Elijah and Rebekah aren't my only siblings. There were others." At her silent enquiry, he uttered, "My younger brother Kol may have been a wild and unruly git and yet I still desire revenge on his murderers."

He had her, Ally realised. She tore her gaze from his face and tilted her head, resting her cheek on his shoulder whilst he trailed his hand slowly down her spine.

"You lost somebody you cared for," he murmured. "And I understand what it's like to desire justice. Protect the rare ones you have left... never let anybody else in."

Ally pressed her lips together for a few seconds before leaning back, her emotions composed and her voice sardonic. "You know, it took Cami two meetings to come to that conclusion."

Klaus smirked and her breath hitched as he released her hand, only to curve his palm around the nape of her neck and gently guide her head up to his eyes. His hold on her locked to ensure she couldn't look away.

Whatever creature she was, he had her successfully under his thrall without a hint of resistance.

His pupils contracted and dilated hypnotically as he said softly, "And it is because you care for her, that I can't let you divulge to her, the secrets of this city. I need her as my pawn and to do that, she can never know of vampires, or of my control over her."

Ally sagged in his hold and he easily supported her as he continued, "And you will never act against me. Until the day comes when we stand together on the same side, you will not be of any threat to me or my family." His mouth settled into a frown. "Security clause, love, I can't have any loose ends. You must understand."

He broke the compulsion and reluctantly stepped away, releasing her from his grasp. _But it wasn't enough_ , a part of him whispered as his golden gaze roamed her delicate face. He simply couldn't resist.

 _Just one more touch._

His fingertips softly brushed over her cheek in a fleeting caress.

"Goodnight, Ally."

Her eyelids closed and in that small second, the air rushed up around her, whipping her hair around her flushed face.

When she opened them, she was standing in the bar. Headband back on her head and utterly alone.

* * *

Rebekah was sitting on a small stool before a black grand piano. Her elbow was propped up upon the music shelf, her chin resting tiredly on her knuckles as she absentmindedly pressed down on a single key, letting the sound echo around the plantation whilst she awaited her brother's return.

When the door finally opened, signifying his presence, she declared without casting a glance his way, "Well, tonight was an epic failure."

Klaus footsteps instantly stopped and she heaved a troubled sigh, awaiting his response.

"On the contrary, sister," he responded lightly. "Tonight was a _masterpiece_." He strode into the room and placed his and Ally's masks upon the mantelpiece before smugly moving over to the side table to pour himself a scotch.

The female Mikaelson's head jerked up as she coated her expression into one of disbelief. "Are you _mad_?" she exclaimed, her arm sliding off the piano and falling to her side as she observed her brother with blatant disbelief. "Katie _died_ whilst Sophie was performing the spell."

"Oh, I'm well aware," Klaus answered lightly. The corners of his lips curved. "I _killed_ Katie."

Rebekah froze. She scraped the stool back and shot to her feet. "You _what?_ " she repeated slowly and sensing her rising anger, he was quick to elaborate.

"There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her." With his glass now full, he finally turned to face his sister's gathering wrath. "I saved his life and in doing so, I now have him _exactly_ where I want him."

'Sophie trusted you," Rebekah uttered, aghast. " _I_ trusted you! Against _all_ my better instincts." What a bloody fool she had been. And when she began to focus in on her brother, her nostrils began to flare as she picked up the familiar intoxicating scent. "And what about Ally?" she demanded. At Klaus' short pause, she immediately growled, "What the bloody hell did you do to her?"

"Simply ensured that she would never pose a threat to us, dear sister," Klaus replied and at his sister's uncertainty, he snapped. " _Wake up,_ _Rebekah_ ," he growled. "We are no closer to discovering what kind of being she is and the witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a _truce_?" He let out a derisive laugh. " _Of course not._ They will use Davina's power against all of us and if they ever win over Ally's compliance, they would use her as a weapon too."

"Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us," Rebekah responded. She turned away in disgust, unable to set another glance upon his wretched face.

"You always did lack faith," Klaus' voice chided in her ears. "By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself… and once little Ally comes around…" he broke off and his following smile added to his silent vow. "She'll be mine too."

Rebekah released a low breath before turning back around. "I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what it costs the rest of us." She bit back the tears which dared to flood her eyes and replaced it with anger. "You _disgust me,"_ she spat. "So I suppose what I have to say next doesn't matter."

She gestured to the left and Klaus queried her actions when Sophie Deveraux walked into the room. Her eyes were bloodshot as she ran her hand tiredly through her limp hair.

"What is it?" he demanded, settling his drink slowly down on the nearest surface as Rebekah went to stand by the witch's side and folded her arms, impatiently waiting.

"Well," she challenged, her tone clipped. "Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

Sophie chewed nervously on her lip for a few moments. And with one well-placed growl from Klaus' direction, the words came tumbling out. "I couldn't do the spell," she blurted. "Something else intercepted it – like it absorbed all the magic."

"A smokescreen behind a smokescreen," Klaus realised. His eyes narrowed, a dangerous gold flaring through his irises. "Now which one of your witches would be smart enough to do that?"

* * *

"I have to admit, you performed that spell quite brilliantly," Ally quietly praised, leaning once again against the wall in the backstreet of Rousseau's. She looked up to the black sky and felt the chill night air slap gently on her face as she mused, "We outsmarted the great hybrid, probably one of the only ones to ever do so and he has _no idea."_

And now she was off his radar. It was satisfying to know that her literary skills had not been for naught.

That as a child, Evangeline had managed to train her mind well enough in the art of Occlumency: to keep her mind blank and resist external control. It had come in handy today. Suppressing all her thoughts and emotions so Klaus couldn't warp them into a way he saw fit.

Without looking in Alexis' direction, she extended her arm and singlehandedly caught the tiny corked bottle which had been thrown into her grasp. She held it up to her line of sight, carefully examining the shimmering contents within.

"How long will it take to be put into effect?"

"Connecting the unconscious minds of two people takes time," came the controlled reply. "And patience. Especially at such a distance. You must exercise those qualities once you decide to absorb the contents."

"I don't care," Ally responded as her fingers curved over the small bottle, covering it in her grasp. "I have nothing but time. And I still have unfinished business in this city."

Alexis regarded her silently. "And yet Marcel Gerard is still alive," she stated and Ally just shrugged.

"Some things are more satisfying if left prolonged," she mused back. "Right now he's suffering. Losing his nightwalkers, losing his friends…. and I will not stop," she whispered. "Once he knows what it is like to have lost everything, to have his life destroyed the way he did mine, only then will I grant him a merciful death."

"Or maybe, once he is dead, your quest for revenge has come to its end and there is nothing stopping you from returning to England."

At Ally's faint astonishment, Alexis just huffed. "Don't look so surprised, you know of my other abilities."

"You know, I despise your divination half," Ally muttered darkly but that still didn't stop Alexis' words from ringing true.

"You inherited Evangeline Thorn's legacy. You have more than enough money to leave." Ally's emerald orbs sharpened but the other witch pushed on. "All you need is transportation out of the country."

Ally turned from her. Being one of pure blood, Evangeline had left her a hefty sum of money and if she ever stepped foot into England, a simple inheritance test would be all that was needed to access her own family's fortune.

But she still had her own problems, problems which kept her from going back. Something she needed to solve if she even stood a chance at true acceptance in her brother's eyes. That's why she requested the creation of this potion. Once she downed it, she could choose when and when not to see him. It would be on her own terms.

"I may not desire to return to England as of right now," she finally answered. "Not when things just got a whole lot more interesting round here."

"Ahh yes, the original vampires," Alexis agreed with a small leer. "But tell me," she challenged. "Do you _truly_ believe you can accomplish your bloodthirsty goal in the wake of their return?"

The notion of family ran deep in this city, it was true. And even though Marcel was not Klaus' blood, he was his son. The hybrid would forgive him in time. But their sense of family had been warped by power. And that gave Ally an advantage.

"They're all playing a Game of Thrones," she claimed, muttering more to herself than the acquaintance beside her. "What alliances will form? What alliances will break? Who will get the crown and become _king of the city_? None of us will stop until we get what we want."

Her gaze snapped back to Alexis who fought back a shiver at the faint malice littering her face. A promise of danger to come.

"But here's where I differ," Ally said softly. "I have nobody to hold me back. Marcel has his lackeys. Klaus has his siblings. I have no weaknesses in the vicinity."

"What about your human friend?" Alexis wondered but Ally was already making her way back to the main street.

"Cami and I are nothing except mere acquaintances. I lost the ability to care and that is why I will win… no matter the outcome."

"Now we both know that's not true," Alexis responded simply, causing Ally to come to a swift halt. "Because you _do_ care Adelina Potter," she confirmed and the midnight haired girl's form immediately stilled. "No matter how hard you attempt to squash it down."

Only then did the girl whip back around, her expression one of dark fury. "I no longer go by that name Alexis," she warned. "You would do well to remember that."

Alexis fell silent, knowing better than to push the girl further. Moreover, her job was done. She had filled out her end of the bargain and now it was time to leave this city. One which she hoped to never step foot in again. So long as this girl was around.

"It's a shame really," she spoke and Ally tilted her head in a small gesture for her to continue. "Many of my buyers would be so interested in you and your talents. They all have so many enemies."

She gave the girl time to let it all sink in. And then she gingerly made her offer.

"If you ever wanted a... let's say, a change in scenery, a place to fully start afresh, they're always looking for, as mortals call it, a hired gun. Just think about it, you would never have to hide what you are... you could be so much _more_."

Ally smirked, with her green eyes sparking the perfect picture of innocence. "Now now," she lightly cajoled as she backed away, elaborately making her exit. "Everybody knows I'm a _pacifist_."

* * *

With his mind still jumbled from the recent events, Klaus stepped into the study. He had to admit, it had been quite a close call tonight.

Had he not suspected the inevitable outcome, relied solely on Sophie Deveraux's locator spell, Elijah may not have been returned to them. In doing so, he had earned Marcel's unwavering trust and in that, found a foothold into taking the city for his own. Rebekah was a fickle one, with her ire towards him for not letting her in on his plans but she would come round once the good brother returned.

She always did.

Hayley peered up at him as he entered the room and Klaus wasted no time in informing her of tonight's outcome. "I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us," he said softly.

Hayley gently pushed her laptop to one side to appraise him. "Congratulations," she quietly replied, finding herself quite unsurprised by his success. "I guess being diabolical has its perks."

Klaus' interest flickered towards the desk in front of her. Confusion and resentment immersed his features as he caught sight of the familiar aged pages of the antique journal, lying open upon the surface.

"You hardly know him, and yet you miss him," he carefully acknowledged. His features hardened. "What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Hayley hesitated, trying to order her thoughts. It wasn't just that Elijah had given her his word to protect her, it was more than that. When she was utterly afraid, he had made her feel safe. And when she felt alone, he was the one to give her a home, a sanctuary.

She chose her response carefully. "He was kind to me." And then, reading through his conflicted façade, she softly added, "You just need to be the same with her."

Klaus didn't reply.

He simply turned on his heel but Hayley called him back before he could leave. "Hey, I learned something today." He didn't turn around but his footsteps stopped and her heart thrummed as she whispered, "I think it's a girl."

She never once saw his smile. And her own one widened as her warm gaze wandered back to Elijah's journal, to absorb the elegant words inscribed on the page.

 _'There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption..._

 _Yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe.'_

Her dark eyes softened before she drew her focus back to the laptop before her and worry lined her forehead as she once again, began to recall the strange events which had transpired during her evening.

The wolf with those golden eyes which had seared themselves into her memory and the draw she felt towards it… Sabine's ancient gender spell with the witch confirming the gender of her child… but then something happened. Something had gone wrong with Sabine and the spell, Hayley was certain of it.

The unknown shook her to the core.

With trembling fingers, she brought up the online translator, picked the first language available and typed out the words which had poured from Sabine's mouth, praying to God that she had spelled it right.

 _Nos omnia perdetu el eam._

She pressed enter and stared at the three words which popped up on the screen.

 _No Results Found._

Confused, she switched languages and attempted the search again. Her stomach turned. The same words were illuminated on the screen.

She began to type faster. Flitting through the languages at an alarming rate.

Greek, Greek, Bulgarian, Czech, Croatian, Belarusian, Galician.

 _No Results Found._

Hayley's heart began to race. Her blood turned to ice. Nothing could identify the script.

But she had to know…Hayley leaned back against the chair, rapidly mulling over her alternatives. And maybe… just maybe, there was a way to get some answers.

She knew that Klaus and Rebekah were still unsure of Ally's endgame, so much so that Klaus' paranoia had led him to compel the girl to never make a stand against him. But Hayley knew things that the Mikaelson siblings did not. Things which she had kept from them.

She could list Ally's major characteristics off on a single hand. One, she knew that Ally wanted Marcel Gerard dead, not simply uprooted which explained her reluctance to stand by Klaus' side... two, despite Ally's reluctance to admit it, the girl missed her family and three… she would never allow a child to come to harm.

But maybe Klaus and Rebekah were right. Maybe Ally was dangerous, maybe she was not all she appeared to be. There were so many holes surrounding her life that Hayley had not even begun to uncover but she was certain about one thing. Ally had always made it clear to her that she had some kind of weapon in her ranks which had the witches cowering in fear.

Despite it all, the teenager had never once lied to her…and she had sworn to keep her unborn child safe.

That alone solidified her decision. She didn't understand why but she trusted her. And sometimes, the smallest amount of trust was all that was needed to take the risk.

Hayley took out her phone and scrolled down her contacts. Then she stilled.

Her thumb hovered over Ally's name.

* * *

She was making her way back to the Lafayette Cemetery when she felt it. A familiar searing pain. Not enough to cause permanent damage but it was enough to jar her off balance.

Ally staggered forwards, ducking into a small side street lined with closed stores and placed a hand to her chest, smoothing out her features and hiding back the wince as she waited for the ache to subside. Her other hand braced itself against the wall, supporting her weight as she panted for breath.

A loud deafening crack resounded through the night air like the firing of a gun, and Ally snapped her head to the side, focusing in on the sound. Steadying the movements of her chest to control her breathing, she peered out from her momentary area of solace and froze.

After this whole evening of chasing them down, she had finally caught up to them.

Out of thin air, three figures had appeared in the centre of the dimly lit street, the faint glow of the lamplight casting monstrous shadows on their still, cloaked forms. They never moved, just silently watched the Abattoir. Watching and waiting for the return of the vampire king. Ally tutted lowly. Now, she couldn't let _that_ happen.

Composing her features, she stepped out into the desolate quarter.

"Expanding our horizons are we?" she called out and the figures all whipped around to face her, arms brandished out. She arched a disapproving brow at their little pointy sticks aimed directly at her face, in between her eyes, as she carelessly continued, "England short of allies by any chance?"

" _Muggle scum_ ," one spat, spittle flying from his mouth, his voice quivering with fury. He took a threatening step forwards but another masked figure flung out an arm, preventing him from moving any further.

"Calm yourself, Goyle," he ordered before focusing his cool gaze on Ally's prone form. "Which blood traitor dared to divulge our secrets?" he questioned.

" _Let's_ , _just_ , _say_ , I heard from a reliable source back in your country that you came to the states to seek an audience with Marcel Gerard," Ally responded, her tone echoing his. "You can call me his emissary. And suffice to say he's _intrigued_ by your offer." She took a quick scan over the area before gently persuading, "So why don't you silence the area like good little foot soldiers and let me pass on your leader's message?"

They did not reply, yet they did not attack her either. Silently conversing, Ally watched them before the calmer one, the one she assumed to have now taken the lead, nodded and his two companions slowly diverted their wands from her face, the one named Goyle more so reluctantly.

With a small echo of " _Muffliato_ ," the area was now silent. Ally's mouth curved.

No one would crowd to the area should this meeting go south.

The calmer one turned back to face her, judging her appearance with a disgusted and critical eye before stating, "The Dark Lord is gathering up his followers - allies to join his army against the boy who opposes him."

He moved closer brandishing his arm around the dark streets surrounding them.

"No longer will we have to hide in the shadows from those beneath us. Together, we can purge the muggle filth, until only the pure remain. Should Marcel and his vampires join our cause to fight against the wizards and witches of the light, the Dark lord will be generous. He will be rewarded… _favourably_."

Ally chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"Are there cookies involved?" she wondered, causing the Death Eater to stop short. She knew that behind his mask, the face shown would be nothing short of confusion. "You know, the muggle saying? The typical dark side motto to proposition yourselves? Come to the dark side?" She inhaled a dramatic gasp. " _Don't_ tell me the wizarding world doesn't have chocolate chip in a biscuit?" She shook her head at their deafening silence.

"Well that's disappointing," she said quietly. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Proposal _denied_."

Three wands immediately raised, rage and malicious intent in their eyes as they simultaneously bellowed, " _Avada_ -"

Ally rolled her eyes. She jerked her head to the left. The wands flew out of their hands and their bodies were swept up into the air, suspended and slowly rotating a metre above ground.

"Yeah, your flashy little _threats_ don't work on me," she hissed. She began to circle their motionless forms before coming to a stop in front of Goyle, smirking widely at the enraged eyes behind the mask. Knowing he could do nothing to stop her, she took hold of his brawny wrist and brought it up to the light.

"There's only so much you can learn from a book so I'm curious, why call it the dark mark?" she questioned as she examined the tattoo. "It has absolutely _no_ relevance to this cute little drawing on your arm." She looked up at him, affronted. "Don't tell me it's because the ink is _black_."

Goyle did nothing except growl, "Wandless magic," and Ally tutted, mockingly shaking her head.

"Oh you poor naïve man." She laughed quietly. "That's not even _close_."

She backed away from him, so all three came into view. Her humour gave way to a simmering rage, beginning to bubble her blood.

"As long as I'm here, America is out of naive little lapdogs." She spoke to them all in an icy declaration which could chill even the coldest of hearts. "I wonder…" she pondered. "Do you think your boss will mourn your deaths?" she watched the skin around their eyes pale and softly said, "See that's what you are. Sacrificial little chess pieces. And who knows, maybe he'll send out another few scary guys in hoods and masks but personally he doesn't give a shit."

She fell silent then, speaking to herself although they could hear every single word. "And he'll never know how close he actually got. I would have probably been pretty good blackmail."

She allowed them to take that in before delivering the final punch. "You see the boy you are blabbing on about killing... he's my _brother_ …" Her hands clenched into fists at their horror-struck comprehension. "And I don't _do well_ with people trying to _hurt my_ _family_."

Her body began to quiver with violent shakes. They were all yelling but nobody would come. Not even their beloved master could save them now.

Three cracks echoed through the calm evening air, their deaths never to be heard by all except one… and never to be seen… by all except _two_ …

Heart pounding hard, Davina Claire watched the scene taking place before her with wide open eyes. She stumbled away from her attic window and collapsed against her bed, her gaze staring blankly at the closed coffin on the far side of her room, her mouth hanging open at the horror she had just witnessed. A horror performed at the hands of a girl around her own age.

Never had she seen such power, such _control_. She thought she was the only one and now it terrified her. She ran a shaking hand though her hair, focusing in on her own power and wondering why she hadn't felt the magic which had just transpired before her very eyes…

A sudden idea popped into her mind. It was stupid and it was crazy but it may be her only chance.

Blinking rapidly she shot up and sprinted back to the window, adrenaline bursting through her veins as she grasped onto the ledge, leaned forwards and peered out into the street below.

The bodies were gone. And so was the midnight haired girl.

Davina sagged against the wall, deflated, and slid down to the creaking wooden floor. The familiar loneliness crept up once again and threatened to drown her in its despair.

As much as she loved Marcel for saving her when she needed to be rescued, he didn't understand the magic inside her. He couldn't _help_. The day was coming when the witches would finally rise… and they would come for her. She needed to protect herself. And she couldn't do that as a ticking time bomb. With a power like hers, she needed _control_.

For too long she had been hiding away. No more. She had to find a way out of the church, if only for a _single_ day. She _had_ to find that girl.

For the first time in a long time, Davina Claire felt a shimmer of hope. For the first time, the Harvest didn't seem so terrifying.

Because maybe, just maybe, she had _finally_ found a way to _survive_.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it - let me know what you think! :D**

 _Reviews_ _ **  
**_ _Dezzi95:_ _Thank you for following! I'm so glad you like it! Hope that explains why the death eaters showed up, Voldemort is attempting to build up his army with the vampires just like he did with the giants in book five :D Hope you liked the update!_  
 _Shadowing:_ _I know, I wanted it to be a known death eater but one which wasn't too integral to Harry Potter. As far as I am aware, Goyle Sr wasn't mentioned after book four so I think it was assumed that he must have died at one point during the future battles but no one ever knew ... ;)_  
 _LordWarren:_ _Yay! thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!_  
 _darkhunter11:_ _Thank you so much! Hope you liked the update!_  
 _Rainy-Round:_ _I do like cliffhangers! Least the update wasn't too long to wait :D_  
 _NicoleR85:_ _Ally was in quite a bit of shock at the beginning but she handled it in the end! Hope you liked the update :)_  
 _strgzr1980:_ _I couldn't resist haha, hope you liked the update :D_  
 _time-twilight:_ _Ally definitely wasn't letting them go back to England after they threatened her brother. She definitely has some thinking to do now that she knows an army is forming. :)_  
 _jynxieminxie:_ _We have death eaters! I had this idea that the American Ministry would have gotten wind of Marcel's violent reputation and would have notified the Ministry of Magic for safety reasons in case any wizards decided to travel to New Orleans. Lucius Malfoy would have passed on this info and although I had a brief laugh when I almost made him one of those death eaters, causing Ally to just off him in a few sentences, he is integral to the story!_  
 _AugustRrush:_ _You didn't have to wait long and now you have it - Voldemort is building up his army. It's just too bad Ally put a stop to that... :D_  
 _NatalieLynn:_ _I'm so glad you liked it! I wanted cannon death eaters who weren't too important to the Harry Potter events and felt like Goyle Sr was a good choice! Don't think he was ever seen past Goblet of Fire so he was a good character for Ally to off! You might get one of the names of one the other three death eaters later on in the story :) Hope you liked the update._


	7. Girl in New Orleans

She didn't know what had brought her to this moment. What had possessed her to consent to his request? Maybe it was curiosity, this sudden and bizarre interest in a complete stranger who had so recently made her city his home. Or maybe in the end it all came down to protectiveness. A formidable desire to keep the only friend she had in this city safe.

So when she received his unexpected invitation, she had leapt at the chance.

Now Camille O'Connell stood silently in the small study of Klaus Mikaelson's abode, waiting patiently for him to speak.

He stood to her with his back turned. He never once looked round when she entered, never once faced her to spare acknowledgement to her presence. Instead, his ocean blue eyes remained fixed unseeingly on the painting they had admired together on the day they first met, in the night amongst the alight and wakeful streets of their city.

And it was in that small study that she simply listened, allowing his calm voice to wash over her as it enticed her in like a moth to candlelight.

"Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil," Klaus steadily recounted. There was no rise, no fall in his tone. Nothing to indicate the true thoughts and feelings hidden so deeply inside his mind, behind a barrier only few could break. "Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt."

Cami swallowed hard and if he could sense her trepidation, he never let it show.

"Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering?" She could almost see the sight of his slowly growing smile. "What some would call evil," he said softly. "I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world."

Cami's throat clogged and her hands shook but she forced them to remain steady while she swallowed the dryness away.

She could feel herself stepping into very familiar territory… and yet this was not quite the same.

Ally spoke of good and evil as though they were familiars, Klaus saw it as survival. Doing what was necessary in a world which was unnecessarily cruel. Because he had no other choice.

 _The true nature of evil had many faces_ , Cami realised. _Many different versions to many different people._ _And maybe, just maybe, in this world, Ally didn't have a choice either._

"No offense but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here."

Her voice broke him out of his musings and his small smirk grew, playing smoothly across his lips. When he finally turned and his gaze locked on hers, she sensibly remained silent.

 _Smart girl._

"Because I enjoy your company." His response was idle and yet his eyes had sharpened; the vibrant blue piercing hers with such intensity that she almost shuddered. "And, I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my... _complexity_."

 _There it was._ The words which were dripped with knowledge and the implications were all too clear. But she refused to take the bait.

Cami forced herself to remain silent and those blue eyes seemed to merge into a black which threatened to engulf her whole in its darkness. She blinked once… and the blue was back, watching her curiously.

When she turned away, she missed the mischievous glint which crossed over his face before he composed his expression once more.

"You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection," he explained and Cami whipped back around, her scholars brain leaping into gear, her interest once again piquing.

Klaus paced towards her until they were almost nose to nose and as the blonde bartender held her breath, she noticed it for the first time… the flicker of agitation in the subtle flex of his fingers, the slight stiffening of his spine.

"My _brother_ ," he growled low. "Always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her..." his voice trailed off and with a grimace of disgust, he stated, "he thought it might _redeem_ me."

When he finally brushed passed her, Cami exhaled a breath of relief, his back the only thing she could see. "Trouble is, I've since learned of two other young women," he mused. "A girl really, one with vast potential, held in captivity by a tyrant. And your friend, who is held in captivity by no tormentor except her own dark demons… and it seems as though I can relate."

When he turned back around, Cami pulled the inside of her cheek between her teeth, biting gently, subduing her impulse to speak.

"You see Camille it's quite the enigmatic puzzle," he stated, his attention on her never wavering, avidly watching the growing tremble in her hands which betrayed her confident front. "My sister and I have been led to believe that this mere slip of a girl possesses some uncharted power which seems to have inspired fear in some of my more reluctant allies. And although I have ensured that she will impose no threat to me, my sister especially is taking Sophie Deveraux's trepidation to heart… and Rebekah is not one to surrender so easily to such meagre terrors."

He prowled forwards but Cami held her ground, her arms so tightly crossed as the imposing man avowed, "I want to help _all_ of these women. Protect one, free the other... and as for your lovely little friend..." His lips steadily curved. "perhaps, i'll impose a little of the two."

 _What an advocate for the sanctity of women alike._

The thought swept through her head and the bartender flushed with shame. She had been hanging around Ally for way too long… and yet she couldn't deny that there was something wrong with this whole charade. In her experience, nobody in New Orleans was ever this selfless.

In her experience, there was always some other power play at hand.

So, tell me, Cami," Klaus crooned with a smile that was anything but innocent. "Does that sound _evil_ to you?"

Cami drew in a slow breath then steadily swallowed, moistening her dry throat. She had to tread carefully and it took a couple of seconds to gather up her thoughts to form the most appropriate response.

"I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis." Her reply was cautious and ignoring his reluctant admiration, she clinically persisted. "I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment." She didn't miss the subtle twitch of his jaw and forcing on a smile, she bobbed her head once. "I think you could benefit from talking to someone. _Professionally_."

Somewhere deep in the back of her head, she could hear Ally's confession echoing inside her ears.

 _I have demons. They're dark and they're messy... if I let them slip, for even a moment, they'll leave chaos in their wake."_

It felt almost like a warning, shouting out to her with flashing red lights. To forget clinical curiosity when it came to this mystifying man, just turn tail and run before she found herself buried beneath something she couldn't crawl out of.

But she couldn't bring her feet to move. They were planted to the ground, frozen in place and Klaus regarded her internal struggle with a hint of amusement.

"I think I prefer to talk to _you_ ," he said. "So, I'm going to offer you a job as my stenographer."

Cami almost couldn't suppress the snort bubbling up from her throat and carefully replacing the undignified response with a mask of confusion, she clasped her hands together. "Okay, what are we writing?"

"My memoirs, of course." Klaus lowered himself into a seat behind an ornate, polished desk and idly reclined back before adding, "Someone should know my story. And, it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects… like your handsome suitor, Marcel."

Unable to push down the offence, Cami's found her arms rising until they were tightly crossed against her chest. "Excuse me?" she stuttered, aghast. "My private life is-"

"Your _private life_ is, as it turns out, essential to my plans," Klaus snapped, his patience now wearing thin. "You see, Marcel wants you… and because of that, he will trust you, which serves me."

He rose gracefully to his feet and rapidly strode past her, causing Cami to turn and follow his movement. "The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and on the other, Marcel," he explained. Then he paused. A dangerous glint swam through his irises. "Along with a very powerful witch…" Cami began to pale. "And an army of _vampires_."

 _"What!_ " Cami exclaimed _._

In a flash Klaus was in front of her at a speed too impossible to be human. His hand shot out and her chest heaved for air as he slammed her hard against the back wall. She could feel terror seeping through her blood, freezing it to ice and her body racked with tremors as she dared to look into the eyes of a predator.

And its black pupils were dilating.

"You're frightened," he whispered. " _Don't be._ "

And then suddenly, her heartbeat was stable.

"I'm not scared anymore," she uttered, her voice without quaver while she examined her steady hands in bewilderment. "That's... _amazing_. How did you...?"

"It's called compulsion," Klaus replied, satisfied as he backed away. "It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it but first… let's talk a little more about Marcel."

 _This definitely hadn't been in the textbook of any of her psychology classes._ Cami's body swayed, the only indication to her internal struggle following the horrifying broadening of her mind.

With a single glance into her wide eyes, Klaus could sense that fear within and after a small beat of silence, he gently reassured, "It seems as though you're still a little unsure but don't worry love… I was told not to hurt you and unlike many in this city I keep my word."

"Ally," Cami whispered. It wasn't a question and from the light curve around Klaus' mouth, she already had her answer.

Yet she never felt the sting of betrayal. She knew her friend had secrets and she respected her need for privacy. She also knew that she was the only one in this city whom Ally could form some semblance of trust towards and on some level, it seemed as though Ally had deemed her loyal enough to never break that trust.

And somewhere deep down, Cami had always known Ally was dangerous, that when the green eyed girl spoke of her personal demons, it was more than just a simple metaphor. She also knew that the darkness inside of Ally was one the main reasons why the two women had formed a stable friendship.

Because Cami had her own darkness too… and being around Ally made it addictive, made it fester.

"If I agree to do this I need to know something," she said and Klaus, still smiling, gestured for her to continue. She drew in a short breath before bursting out her question. "This thing with Ally. You say you want to protect her. But this interest?" Her brows furrowed. "Is it professional or personal?"

"Now Camille." Klaus replied quietly. "You don't want to know the answer to that. Which brings us on to our most pressing matter… so love, tell me..." He gripped her jaw, forcing her head up to meet his hypnotic gaze.

 _"How much do you really know about her?_ "

* * *

Davina Claire's eyes glazed as she watched it all. Like Rapunzel in the tower, she stared through the oval window, her only link to the bustling outside world. A world which she had to remain hidden from.

Her dark gaze swept unseeingly over the streets, her mind still struggling and reeling, failing to comprehend the scene she had recently come to witness.

Last week, three bodies had littered the now sunlit cobbled stones of the thin pavement below. Not a single drop of blood had been spilled and yet she knew they had died on the spot.

The way they were so carelessly lifted into the air, suspended like puppets by a smoky black mist… even now she could still remember the sense of foreboding as goosebumps pricked her flesh.

The young witch repressed an odd shudder which rattled her blood to her bones at the mere thought of coming face to face with the killer once more. It terrified her and yet she needed to know more about the strange dark power that the midnight haired girl had wielded.

From behind her, an uncomfortable throat cleared and she rolled her eyes. She never looked around, her unseeing focus still drifting over the world outside. Up until now, his lingering presence had barely registered in her mind and the longer she stood there, still by the window, the clearer her thoughts became until they closed in on a single conclusion.

 _She had to get out._

"This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit."

Davina exhaled a breath and finally turned, forcing her gaze away from the window to face the only other occupant in the room.

Sunk into a crouch directly in front of the open coffin, Marcel wore the expression of defeat. "Doesn't matter," he sighed. "Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway."

"You asked me to figure out a way to _kill_ the Originals," Davina retorted, pushing down the aggravating flare as she strode towards him and peered briefly down into the open casket. The dagger remained embedded deep into the old one's cavity, maintaining his constant state of desiccation.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't damage him further… but she refused to relent.

"I'm not done! The silver dagger _hurts_ them, but that's it."

"Davina," Marcel chastised as he rose to his feet. "We've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back-"

"Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival," Davina swiftly interrupted. "I wanna go." At Marcel's confliction she was quick to add, "Please?"

She tried not to let him hear her desperation whilst inside of her head, her mental thoughts were whirring and tearing her hopes to shreds.

Apart from the other night, she had never seen the dark-haired girl around before. She had never sensed her power. What if her presence in the city was only temporary? What if she was just some tourist, a passer-by who offered her a fleeting chance at freedom? She had to find her before the she left the city for good and the longer Marcel kept her locked away the lower her odds became.

"The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there," Marcel stated, his quieter tone offering no shred of comfort. "You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch?" His expression hardened. "And you _know_ what the witches will do to you if they find you."

"But _you_ _control_ _the witches_. Make her go away!" Davina protested and her heart turned, placing her on the verge of panic. Everyone would gather tonight at the festival. This would be the only chance she would get. "It's _one night!_ "

"I said, _no_!"

He turned his back on her, prepared to leave her behind again in this dingy attic, in her isolation. Refusing to back down, she stumbled forwards a single step.

"I do _anything_ you say," she stammered and for a brief moment, she felt an overpowering urge to sob but she wouldn't allow him to see her as a child. This was her _life_ on the line and she needed to step up… even if the only way to get what she wanted was to direct her power towards the man she saw as her saviour. "But sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of."

Marcel slowly turned back around and Davina smiled.

"Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is _focus_."

She could feel it inside her, the energy, the spark, an untamed magic pumping through her veins. She wielded it forwards and Marcel's head lowered… his brow furrowing… his humour disintegrating. Sweat beads pooled from his pores with a sizzling hiss and his hand shot to his forehead, wiping the dampness away.

At his flash of fear, Davina tilted her lips wider with triumph. When she finally relented and Marcel looked up, his emotions were unfathomable. Then he laughed, showing neat rows of pearly teeth.

"Fine. We compromise, all right?" he decided and Davina clasped her hands together, unable to stop her beam. "You going out alone, too dangerous _but_ … I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off."

But unbeknownst to the vampire king, he had fallen straight into the witch's trap. For the time being Davina would follow his rules… but no one could play her protection detail forever.

The moment this _friend_ of his turned away, she would set her plan in motion.

* * *

In a way from up here, she could appreciate the sight: the sounds of the laughter, the joy and the raw music which played on through the night.

Sitting crossed-legged on the rooftop of one of the highest buildings of the French Quarter, Ally could see the crowds of people gathering in celebration down below. If she squinted hard enough she could see them drinking and dancing to the sounds of the live band but if she looked up, she could see the faint specks of stars faintly glowing against a black sky

In times like these, the midnight-haired girl could almost understand what attracted people to the city. New Orleans really was beautiful.

If only they knew of the dangers shrouded in plain sight now that the hours of daylight had passed.

 _Her usual torrent of anger was weaker tonight though_ , Ally mused as she braced her palms behind her and leant back, letting the gentle wind blow over her flushed cheeks. Tonight she felt lighter, rejuvenated, refreshed and as she closed her eyes to bask in the solace, she sighed, knowing better than to take it all for granted.

For it was only a matter of time before her darkness lying in wait would grow and strengthen once more.

The potion Alexis had managed to create through the magical smokescreen still continued to feel like a weight inside Ally's pocket and she fished it out with trembling fingers, contemplating the small vial with apprehension.

Somewhere in the distance, an array of fireworks had been set off to rejoice in the beginning of the festives. A chaotic blaze of vibrant colours lit up the night in sparks and one by one they shot into the air, bursting into displays of dazzling light.

From her perfect view on the rooftop, Ally watched them with a small serene smile…. until she moved her gaze slightly to the left… and her smile vanished.

It was like time had slowed as she followed one rocket's path up into the sky and when it exploded in flash of vibrant green, it engulfed her eyes, blinding her of all thought until all she could hear in her head was the ear-splitting screams which made her heart tear.

 _"Lily, take Harry, take Addie and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

 _"Not my children! Please... have mercy... have mercy!"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl."_

 _"Harry!"_

A loud bang boomed in her ears. Fireworks exploded, Catherine wheels bellowed out splitting screams and Ally jerked back into reality, breathing hard and blinking fast. The hand which still grasped the bottle was pressed firmly against her chest, her white knuckles picking up on her heartbeat which thudded wildly against her ribs.

Her thumb moved to the small cork and played uncertainly with the rim as she mentally ran through the potential consequences. What would happen if she managed to find enough courage to pop the small blockage off? And in that very same burst of courage, what would she do if she managed to tip the contents down the back of her throat?

 _She would see him again_ , her mind responded. _Actually talk to him, her only living family, the little brother she had once so desperately loved more than her own life._

If she drank the potion, the two separated siblings would finally meet again after so many years… and the mere thought _terrified_ _her_.

There was no point in denying it because on the night they danced, Klaus had been right. There were so few people left in her life protecting her from a lonely existence but sometimes she found it was better to push them away. If she didn't let them in, she wouldn't have to fear if they ever got hurt.

That had always been her fatal flaw. Ally cared far too much for the rare people she had left and if those very people got hurt, if she couldn't protect them in return, she found justice instead.

It was why she had been slowly disbanding Marcel's circle of followers. Because she wanted to draw out her revenge. Because it had been his idea to suppress the witches, it was his hand which murdered Evangeline Thorn on the streets. Her guardian had been a pure blood, a Slytherin… and yet she had been the only woman both clever and cunning enough to raise James and Lily Potter's oldest child without arousing suspicion to its continued existence.

Yet out of Evangeline's many enemies, it had been _Marcel_ who had killed her, _Marcel_ who had forced Ally to walk that delicate balance between light and dark and now, a part of her craved to put an end to her little drawn out game. Kill the vampire king and get it over with… but something still held her back. This was more than some simple revenge.

Targeting Marcel and making him suffer gave her life _purpose_ and if that purpose ever ended... Ally would have no choice but to leave New Orleans. Her sentimentality would take her back to her roots, back to her brother and the ghosts of her dead parents. The family she could never save in her nightmares.

Bringing herself back to her brother also meant bringing herself back to the monster responsible. The monster she had presumed to be dead.

Ally felt like a coward. She had all this power inside of her and yet her bravery was wavering at best… she honestly didn't know whether she was courageous enough to face it again; the tall hooded figure which had haunted her from the time she had been a toddler.

A droplet of water bubbled in the corner of her eye and Ally could feel the icy trail down her cheek. Blinking furiously, she wiped the tear away and cast her sharp gaze to the skies.

She had been watching the night for barely a minute when a sudden disturbance in the blackness above caused her eyes to narrow. Something small and dark was flitting up and down, in and out of the clouds…. and it was getting closer.

Ally instantly lurched back. A tiny owl dropped down towards her with a large roll of paper clutched in in the grasp of its talons. It dropped its heavy package in her lap before coming to a graceful land on the rooftop by her side.

"Your head is too big for your body," Ally said mildly as the haughty creature ruffled its feathers and held its beak up high. "And I'm gonna have to issue a complaint to your manager. You're ten seconds later than I expected you."

The brown and white streaked head snapped round ninety degrees and disgruntled bright yellow eyes regarded her unblinkingly. Ally smirked when it hopped forwards and extended a leg.

The damn thing knew it had arrived precisely on time.

Ally looked at it for a moment longer then said, "You know the deal, feathery scavenger." Her fingertips absentmindedly ran over the crumpled rolls of paper. "You scrounge for more of these. Any you think I might find important, you bring them to me. Comprende?"

The owl's leg never lowered and Ally paused before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small rodent. "Still fresh," she stated and arched a brow. "You sure a small creature like you can manage something this heavy?"

She could almost see the offence as the owl extended its talons and Ally passed it over. "Plenty more of that if you keep me updated," she reminded and the tiny bird nibbled her forefinger before taking off into the skies, its precious reward clutched tightly in its grasp.

"Indignant creature," Ally said quietly, watching the small speck bob away into the night with a faint smile. Once it had completely disappeared from view, she cast her sight down to the thick cylindrical paper in her lap and unrolled it without a moment's hesitation.

When she placed it down in front of her, she was careful to smooth out all the wrinkles of the front page. Then she fished out her phone and shone the light from her screen down so the contents became visible.

From the state of the paper, it must have been just a couple of months old, thrown away like yesterday's trash. A large moving photograph covered less than a quarter of the page and showed a black haired, bespectacled young boy who stared fathomlessly into her eyes. When the corners of his lips began to turn up into a slight smile, recognition spread through Ally like wildfire and her mouth parted. She felt a strange strong surge of emotion which almost caused her to cry.

Then she blinked and the boy was gone, his picture replaced by a pompously stout stranger in a bowler hat. He portrayed the perfect image of smug disconcertion and Ally frowned as she glanced up to meet the bold headline.

 **THE BOY WHO LIES?**

 **FUDGE: "ALL IS WELL"**

' _There is nothing to fear,_ ' it said. ' _He's not back,_ ' it said and yet just under a week ago, three of Voldemort's fanatics had been parading round New Orleans in an attempt to gather vampire supporters. Least she had ensured that failure.

This Fudge was making her brother out to be a liar because the snivelling man was too obtuse to believe that, in a world of magic, some psychopathic stick-waving mass murderer had managed to restore his body. How was that any less believable than the time when her brother managed to miraculously overcome the killing curse?

With an angered scoff, Ally threw the newspaper to one side and snatched up her second package, unrolling it to reveal another article which had been published only a few days ago.

The emerald eyed girl felt a surge of disgust the moment she saw her slowly blinking up at the camera; a toad-like woman whose slack lips were spread wide across her face. Beneath her the caption read:

 **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

 **New Era Dawns At Hogwarts**

 **Dolores Umbridge Appointed First Ever "High Inquisitor."**

Ally rapidly skimmed down the page, taking the words in with vague interest.

 _"Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts."_

She was about to continue on but out of the corner of her eye, a small caption made her falter. She flicked through the Daily Prophet to the page number it indicated and stopped short at the small report squashed in the bottom corner.

 **"Ministry Worker Still Missing. Wife And Son Worried."**

"Keep worrying," Ally whispered with a sneer as Goyle's enraged face glared back at her. "You'll _never_ find him."

A sudden buzz vibrated from the inside of her jacket and Ally reluctantly placed down the newspaper so she could fish out her phone for the thirtieth time today. Recognising the I.D, she repressed an eye roll before finally answering the call.

"You know I have been ignoring calls this past week for a reason," she said casually. Then she paused and added, "From _everyone_. Not just you or I'd be accused of favouritism."

"You've been holing up in… wherever it is that you live, for _precisely a week_ and I'm _not_ letting you get lost in your own _self-isolation_ for a _second longer_."

"That's a bit _presumptuous_ of you, Cami," Ally drawled back at the bartender's aggravated tone. "I could have booked a seven day spa retreat, gifted myself some overdue R&R. Not to mention, I have this daft therapist friend who thinks that what goes on in my brain is the greatest thing since sliced bread, so _God knows_ I needed the break."

"Wow, I'm calling bullshit," Cami shot back and the midnight haired girl almost grinned. "Look Ally, I'm heading to the festival-"

 _"Really_ _not_ _interested_."

"-and since Marcel was the one to step up and ask me, I figured I judged him too harshly and owed him a second chance."

" _Oh?_ " Ally queried, her voice dripping with false naivety. "And _what,_ do you think, spurred on that _extraordinarily_ _impulsive_ change of heart, _hmm_?"

The other line went silent and Ally patiently waited, feeling the anticipation crawling through her stomach. She had planted the seed. All Cami needed to do was _think_ , search her brain and detect that something was wrong. That her decision didn't add up to the distasteful emotions she had recently been feeling in regards to the vampire king.

"…excuse me?" Cami questioned and Ally silently cursed Klaus' compulsion.

 _Paranoid hybrid bugger._

"Nevermind." She ran her tongue thoughtfully over her lower lip. "As you were saying."

"Anyway, he's also bringing along a friend of his. Like you she doesn't get out much so I hoped you would help me show her around."

With that, Ally's curiosity was piqued.

"You know it will be _hard_ to manage," she mused, laying on the disinterest thick. "but _maybe,_ if I move some things around, I could spare a few hours in my _oh-so-busy_ schedule of what you apparently call _self-isolation_ to drop by."

Her emerald eyes glittered as she said softly, "Wouldn't want to miss out on meeting another one of Marcel's _friends_ after all."

* * *

The festival was in full swing by the time Marcel and an impatient Davina had gathered together with a small group of trusted nightwalkers outside of Rousseau's.

"Alright remember what we talked about," Marcel reiterated. "There's a lot going on in there and I don't want any trouble. Any witches show up, we kill them, any originals show up, you report straight to me okay and most of all, don't keep your eyes off Cami and my little friend here."

The vampires nodded their agreement and with a large grin, Marcel stepped through the entrance and immersed into the packed bar.

To his right, Davina stumbled to a halt, her eyes alight and wide, her mouth parting in a soft gasp as she breathed it all in. The chorus of trumpets drowned out the chatters and cheers of the dancing partygoers and she looked towards the stage with a mixture of raw awe.

Her very excitement caused Marcel to smile.

"So was it everything you hoped for?" he questioned and Davina couldn't help but laugh.

" _Yes!_ "

Marcel's grin widened and when her focus remained fixated on the live band, he began his scan of the bar. With his sharp eyesight he found them instantly and his expression softened at the sight of her familiar golden hair and the sound of her chiming laugh which she sent in the direction of her companion.

It was only when the midnight haired girl turned that he caught view of her vaguely familiar face and his body relaxed.

"Diego _no_ ," he commanded and the vampire on the other side of the room obediently halted.

"You said to make a move if anyone went near."

"Hey, yeah but that's Ally - Klaus' potential girl and Cami's friend." He shook his head once. "The kid's harmless, don't mind her."

With that he turned his attention back on Davina and said, "So we should probably go over the rules…"

Davina groaned but nevertheless, she echoed out his guidelines for the night.

As the vampire king listened, his focus drifted away from the two girls at the bar, missing Cami's exasperated eye roll as she watched Ally lean over the countertop, her long black eyelashes fluttering towards a bartender who _wouldn't stop staring_.

"Bourbon, tequila, the strongest you've got, hit me with it… and most importantly, keep it all flowing."

The young male laughed loud at her proposal. "My kind of girl," he said exultantly and proceeded to pour her the shot which she accepted and downed with a wink.

Cami groaned at the scene. "You know when I asked you to come and help, I didn't mean help me drink _the entire place_ dry."

"You know, we've barely been here _ten seconds_ and _already_ you've found some excuse to lecture me." Ally slid the empty glass back over to the bartender who promptly tended to her refill. "Think I've just set a record." When Cami continued to judge her shrewdly, she let out a loud moan. " _Come on_ , Cami, When do we _ever_ get to let loose?"

"With you? _Every bloody day_."

When Ally grinned in response, Cami narrowed her eyes, slightly unnerved by her friend's all too chipper emotions. "I expected your usual sardonic approach to life and everyone in it but you're bizarrely more unwound than usual…why?"

"Did you know I have enochlophobia?" Ally questioned before continuing, "It's a real bummer for someone living in this city, so I do what I can to prevent it… and last week, the streets became a little less crowded." She accepted her second shot and toasted her blonde companion with a secret smile. "I call that progress."

She necked her drink and sighed at the hot trickle which ran down the back of her throat while Cami studied her actions, unamused. "And once again Ally you're deflecting. I thought you knew better than to bullshit me by now."

"Fine," Ally relented. "Maybe I _was_ bullshitting… for the most part - hold this would you?"

Before Cami had time to respond, Ally had slid from her seat and shrugged off her jacket. She chucked it in Cami's direction and the blonde's hands scrambled to catch it.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Cami spluttered and Ally sent her a blank look.

"I can't exactly go against the apparent tradition," she responded before raising an arm, gesturing towards the stage where the live band currently played to the drunken throngs of swaying bodies. "Look at those poor instrumental sods, segregated up there on their tiny little platform." She tutted low. "It's like they're just _begging_ to be a part of the people."

"We _work_ here," Cami said hotly. She shot to her feet and grasped Ally's arm before her friend could run to the stage. "We're supposed to be setting an _example_."

"You're right Cami. Oh that is _so true_." Ally waited until Cami had released her before smiling wide. "But tonight, I am _no bartender_."

She didn't give the blonde any time to process her words as she flung herself into the crowd and made a beeline for the stage.

"Kick up the pace will you?" she crowed and the band complied to tumultuous cheers.

Ally saw that as her opportunity to leap up onto the stage and like a wave, she tossed her hair to the side and gyrated her hips to the beat. To her right, a trumpeter swayed and echoed her moves as he played.

Ally's eyes sparkled at him. "You mind?" she questioned and he paused to utter his swift and joyful reply.

"Oh, not at all."

The sound of trumpets burst through her ears and a part of Ally found herself carried away with the music whilst her other half remained completely centred.

From up here she had the advantage. Standing on the elevated platform she could see every single celebrator in the bar and while she danced, she subtly scanned over each one of them in turn, making a note of anyone who stood out of place.

She counted fifteen exactly, hiding in shadowed corners, tense and silent with their keen eyes scrutinising the crowd.

 _Vampire's,_ she deduced. _Part of Marcel's inner circle._

She watched their gazes, following their eyelines and after only two minutes she had noticed the way they all seemed to slide back to one person in particular.

Clad in a white and gold patterned dress, a young girl stood by a disgruntled Cami. Her chocolate brown irises were alight with wonder and as she followed the actions of a curly haired male cheering along to the music, Ally followed the actions of the vampires, who shifted with the girl's every move.

"Quite a protection detail indeed."

When the band finally announced that they were taking a short five minute break, they were met with collective groans from the crowd who reluctantly began to disperse and flock over to the bar.

Ally took that time to hop off the stage and decided to head back towards Cami. During her approach, she could sense a gaze penetrating deep into her head and raised her gaze. After swiftly glancing over the scattered vampire squad, her eyes rested upon the object of their protection who was staring at her slack-jawed.

"Come for a little breather?" Cami questioned wryly, her half full glass forgotten for the time being as Ally came to a stop beside her, not looking the slightest bit exhausted.

"I've officially offered my willing dance services to the band's performance so if I'm gonna have to help them handle the crowd all night, I need another bloody drink." Movement to her left caused her to falter before she muttered under her breath, "Preferably sooner rather than later."

Cami frowned but Ally offered no further explanation. A sudden voice from behind caused her to drag her gaze from her friend's strange actions and turn round in her seat.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," she greeted with a smile, her cheeks lightly painted red and Marcel flashed a wide grin.

"It's good to see you." He looked down to the floor, a hint of guilt showing on his face as he quietly admitted, "I was worried you thought I was some hothead after that display at the Masquerade."

"We all have our hot-headed moments!" Cami replied and Ally's eyes sharpened into narrow slits at her all too sprightly tone.

"Oh yeah, she's _real_ into you," she muttered and without further ado, she turned on her heel and made her way to the other side of the bar where she flagged down a tender who proceeded to pour her a drink.

"She's joking," Cami said swiftly, utterly unperturbed by the icy actions of her friend. When Marcel's confusion continued to linger, she carefully explained, "Ally doesn't tend to like many people here. Luckily enough, I happen to be an exception."

"Then she's lucky enough to have someone like you to support her," Marcel replied, his tone smooth enough to ripen the red over her cheeks.

Davina was the only one privy to their little stare off but it was with a blatant lack of interest. Her focus never moved from the onyx-haired girl at the bar. "You know, you were supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago," she commented, dragging her gaze from Ally to Marcel who let out a loud laugh.

"See what I mean? Authority issues!" He chortled and Davina forced a small grin back, hiding her victory when he finally backed away, giving her the space she needed. "I'll go talk to the mayor - he actually knows how to show some _respect!_ "

With that, he diffused into the crowd and Davina heaved a small sigh of relief. With him gone, her attention drifted over the stage, steadily making its way back to the bar.

"Soooo, what's his name?" Cami whispered in her ear but the young witch couldn't understand the reasoning behind the blonde's arched eyebrow and the strange sly smirk. "Hot guy with the fiddle?" Cami probed and she started.

With all her attention drawn towards Ally, she had almost forgotten his presence. Now Cami's reminder caused her to blush hard at the sight of the youthful fiddler who played out his spectacular solo on stage.

"Tim," she replied shyly. It was hard not to join in with his joy when it engulfed his alight face with every musical note he drew from his violin. "I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things."

"How long have you two known each other?" Cami wondered.

"Since we were ten."

At her expectant probe for more, Davina framed her next words cautiously. One small slip would result in questions she'd rather not answer.

So she kept her answer vague and said, "I had to leave school and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight."

Cami nodded thoughtfully along before a movement to her right caught her eye and she ran an aggravated hand through her hair. "I swear, if you _don't slow down,_ I'll have to _carry you home."_

 _"_ Oh _please."_

Davina whipped around, her heart beating fast as Ally paused briefly at Cami's side with a drink in hand.

"I can handle my liquor." She raised the glass, downed the contents and spluttered. _"Mostly."_

Cami sighed and still coughing, Ally finally turned her immovable focus onto the younger girl who held her breath and gingerly stepped forwards.

"Hi, I'm Davina." When Ally's face remained unchanged, Davina wavered before clearing her throat and trying again. "Davina Claire."

 _"_ Oh _,_ I _know_ who _you_ are _."_ Ally set the glass down on the counter top before crossing over to Davina's side and her head lowered to the younger girl's ear. She kept her voice was lower than a whisper, avoiding unneeded attention as she breathed, "You're the little witch I knocked on her arse."

Davina jerked her head around and Ally's lips curved.

"That _draining_ little tiff last week between Marcel and the star crossed lovers? Ringing any bells?"

Without waiting for an answer, she straightened up and with a brief pat to Davina's shoulder, she returned to the stage where she was met with cheers and jovial whoops from the band.

"You said she was your friend," Davina whispered to Cami, her pulse now racing but her driving emotions had changed. Uncertainty upon meeting the emerald eyed girl had now gone and replaced itself with a mixture of realisation, humiliation and _anger._ "Who is she?"

"Her name is Ally," Cami replied, her tone just as quiet. "I know she comes across as cold but when I first came here, she was the only one who was there for me." Grief washed away all happiness from the celebrations as she confessed, "I guess she understood my loss."

The music came to an abrupt close and raucous applause shot through the bar. Ally flipped her hair to one side and dropped into a dramatic bow, her arm flourished out in front of her. The band followed suit to catcalls and cheers.

"Hey," a voice shouted in her ear and Ally winced before retreating back a step. The close up face of the trumpeter came into view, his level white teeth on show and his sky eyes shining.

 _Not the right colour blue,_ a voice inside whispered but Ally flushed the revelation from her mind without a second thought. She retreated back again, intent on getting his full form into view before making a justified decision.

"I'm officially off music duty for the night so about you and I-"

He didn't get to continue the rest of his question. Ally had taken one last step back only to be met with nothing but air. Her body almost went tumbling when arms slipped around her waist and swept her off the stage.

"Apologies mate but she's taken," a smooth voice growled and Ally found her cheek pressed firmly against his sternum as he drew her body to his chest.

The trumpeter stumbled backwards, his cheeks bright red and unable to hide back his humiliation. He was quick to stutter, "I'm _so sorry,"_ and Ally tensed, disgruntled by the instinctive skip of her heart when Klaus rested his chin on her head.

"Don't be, he's just being a possessive little tosser," she muttered. "I've only known the bloke a couple of weeks; our relationship is better classed as two strangers passing by on the streets. Not to mention he's my friend's baby daddy. Or is it sperm donor? Oh I _don't know."_ She drew herself back as far as his hold would allow and their cheeks lightly brushed with a flash of heat while she cocked her head to the side in mock thought. "What _is_ your perspective on that these days?"

"Well if we're being honest with ourselves, I don't think mere acquaintances is an apt description for us, sweetheart." He skimmed the pads of his fingers down her arms, a slow smile tugging his lips when he elicited a delighted tremble from her frame. "I for one quite enjoyed our spectacular dance the other night."

"Well I am _still recovering_ from all those charms and I would prefer to do that from a distance, so if you would excuse me."

Her hands closed over his wrists and pushed them down to his sides before she turned her back on him and left the bar in a sashay of hips.

Klaus watched her exit with a predatory glint. It took longer than he would care to admit for his rational mind to once again take hold and dragging his focus away from the open door, his sharp eyes swept over the crowd with one target in mind: the blonde psychologist.

He moved at a mortal pace and in minutes he was behind her. When she felt his presence her breath hitched as all the memories from their past encounters came rushing back.

"Tell the young witch that this is from one of the musicians," he ordered while pressing a small piece of paper into her lax grasp: a note written by the dearly compelled Timothy just mere minutes ago. It would serve to lure the little witch into a false sense of security; the young lad was simply bait, after all.

It was the best strategy when it came to young lovers. Use one to set the stage and the other would come willingly.

"She'll want to leave," he murmured whilst Cami's eyes darted nervously round the bar. She wanted to scream, to rage, to _protest_. But her mind was not her own. Her feet remained locked in place. All she could do was stand still and listen to the devil whispering commands in her ear. "And you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see."

Once the order took hold, she finally found her voice. And it was _pissed_.

"Yeah, oh that's _so helpful_ Klaus, _thank you_ and do you know what would make it even _better_? If I _actually knew_ _where she was_."

Hands suddenly grasped on hard to her shoulders and unable to form a protest, she was forced around to meet his dilating gaze.

 _"Where did you last see her?"_

"I-" Cami spluttered and Klaus impatiently cut across her.

 _"Apart from dear Timothy, who else did she pay an interest to tonight?"_

Cami swallowed but her gaze automatically darted to the exit door. Klaus swiftly followed her line of direction before his mouth curled in revelation.

"Ahh, let me guess… _Exquisite_ beauty. Quite the attitude. Eyes of emerald _fire_." Black pupils locked back onto Cami's and his tone sharpened.

" _Find them,"_ he compelled. _"and whatever you do, don't let them out of your sight._ "

* * *

Davina didn't begin to question how she had managed to successfully slip away. She didn't even stop to turn back. She knew any moment now someone would come running. Somebody would notice her gone, someone would come looking if they hadn't started already.

She had left the music and the bar far behind in favour of the bitter chill in the night time air and the rows of street lamplights battling an ongoing war to keep away the engulfing darkness.

As she ran, the young witch managed to swallow back her fear. She had never been this far away from Marcel before. This whole plan would put her in dangerous territory but the internal battle waging between anger and thirst trumped all rational thought in her mind which was still attempting to comprehend the truth.

 _How had she not put all the pieces together?_ The fact that this _Ally_ had been the one to stop her the night of Katie's attack on the vampires... this Ally had been the one responsible for her collapse. She had overridden her spell on Marcel, the one person she had sworn her life to protect, without so much as a blink.

But it was Ally's power which kept Davina running. Power that could knock her to the ground. Power that could _kill_. This was her only shot at freedom and she needed it on her side through whatever means anyway.

She could feel her breaths rapidly turning to pants and with a small growl, Davina pushed down the fatigue and picked up the pace. Her feet moved faster and with a final burst of speed, she hurtled round the corner.

That was when she found her.

She stood still in the middle of the deserted street, her back facing her, her form unnaturally still. Long onyx tendrils billowed eerily in the breeze.

Davina could feel her steps beginning to falter, slowing until she came to a complete standstill.

All that stood between them was a few meters of distance and although Davina didn't close them, she chose to stand tall, her shoulders bared back.

The words she had said to Marcel rung truer than ever in her mind. It was time to prove herself. That she wasn't a child. Her childhood had been snuffed out the moment that the witches had turned on her.

This was no place for _fear_.

"If you're done gawping." Her sudden voice called Davina to attention. "I'd _appreciate it_ if you would muffle the area."

Davina bristled at the order. "And _why_ would I do that?"

"Because if you want an audience I'd _prefer it_ without any prying eyes or ears." She paused before sardonically adding, "I'm sure you're _competent enough_ to do that."

For a split second, the younger witch hesitated. She knew that come later this evening she would call that tentativeness a sense of self preservation, a strong survival instinct showing up last minute to steer her back on the right path to where Marcel would be waiting.

But Marcel, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't keep her hidden away forever. It was only a matter of time before the witches caught up with her. In the long term his protection was feeble and this was her own fate, her _life_ at stake. She needed to take it into her own hands. She had come too far to run back now.

Confident in her decision, she slowly raised her arms with her palms spread wide. Her mouth moved in inaudible mutters, coaxing forth an invisible energy which emanated from her body in ripples. It diffused and swirled in the air around them, forming an invisible circle of protection.

From this moment on, they wouldn't be heard or seen by any passer-by. Davina had made them untraceable to outsider eyes.

Now they were completely and utterly alone.

"It's done," she announced, her words ringing through the air and Ally finally turned around.

"Good," she uttered and Davina tensed. Through keen eyes, she had observed Ally almost the entire night and she knew, that in the last hour alone, the vast number of drinks the green eyed girl had downed would have been enough to put any normal person on the ground.

Yet Ally stood before her without the faintest trace of instability as she continued, "Now let's get straight down to business." Her expression sharpened unwaveringly on Davina's defiant form. "You've been following me."

It wasn't a question and despite her best efforts at bravado, Davina began to tremble. "I saw you… that night…" She could feel the quaver in her voice and quickly cleared her throat. "On the streets outside of St. Anne's Church."

" _Oh_ ," Ally lightly questioned. She moved forwards with grace, her penetrating gaze never leaving Davina's prone form. "And _pray tell…_ what happened? Better yet, _why_ have you cornered _me_ specifically?"

Davina swallowed. It was obvious that the other girl was goading her, making her face the violence, the truth of what she had witnessed. This had been the reason she had followed her and now she had to put it into words.

"Because you killed them," she finally stuttered and Ally rocked back on her heels with the hint of a sly smile.

"To be fair, I didn't _technically_ touch them. For all I know, the poor guys could have had heart failure."

"Heart failure doesn't tend to hang people a meter above ground," Davina muttered despite herself and at Ally's responding smirk, she shook her head. "It _doesn't matter_. What matters is that I need you. You have _power_." She held her head high and unflinching blue eyes locked with green. "And you're going to _use it_ to help me."

"Oooh… _exciting_." Ally's face lit up with interest. She jutted her head to the left, studying the other girl's brazen form avidly. "And how _exactly_ is a slip of a girl like you going to force my cooperation?"

"I'm powerful," Davina stated, her words ringing clear in the streets as she felt her fear slip away to arrogance. "I could _hurt you_ ," she whispered. "Boil your blood to sweat and steam. It wouldn't take much. Just a little-"

"Alright then, let me stop you _right there._ " Ally sucked in a breath, interrupting her with a wave of a flippant hand. "Although I'm sure that's a _great_ way to make friends that's not really gonna cut it." All humour vanished from her face. "I have had _many_ people threaten me in the past," she said quietly, her breath just short of a hiss. "And on a scale of puppy to _mind-blowingly terrifying,_ you don't even reach the top _ten_ … maybe half a goosebump… but that's it."

"Then you're not the _first_ to underestimate me today." The magic inside of Davina began to sizzle and she could feel its energy through every pore across her flesh. "You have _no_ idea what I'm truly capable of."

She sent the magic hurtling from her body in a blast. It hit Ally straight in the chest and she collapsed to the ground panting, her head hung low, tendrils of black hair obscuring her face.

"Not bad," she murmured. "Not bad at all."

Then she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes. It's a flaw, I'm working on it."

Then before Davina's shocked eyes, she unhurriedly rose to her feet.

"Cause here's the real clincher." Her emerald eyes flashed white as she breathed, "I _let you_ hit me."

A faint black mist rose silently up from her skin and Davina stumbled back, her mouth agape, just falling short of a scream. For a split second she considered running but she managed to hold her ground, her heart thrashing wildly against her ribs. Her magic inside begged her for another release but she had barely had time to conjure up a defence before she was jerked into the air and held in place as if by some invisible string.

 _It was the same position Ally had put them in_ , the young witch realised in growing horror. _The masked men… just before she had killed them._

"You're a silly _child_ who has decided to play with the big leagues," Ally said, advancing upon Davina's prone form. "You're naïve, untrained, _unmatched_." She cast her white eyes to the ground. "You have _no idea_ of the darkness that this world holds."

"And you _do?_ " Davina managed a hoarse reply.

"The world is full of darkness... but me? I make my own."

When Ally's colourless irises stare back into her own, shivers ran uncontrollably down Davina's spine and her helpless body began to tremble.

"You think yourself capable then _prove it_ ," Ally demanded and when the younger witch didn't respond, her mouth twisted into a grim smile. "You think you can win against _this?"_

Tears began to fill the younger girl's eyes as she hung limply in the clutches of the force which surrounded her. "No I - I'm _sorry,_ okay?" she begged. "I just wanted to know what I _saw_." Despite her panic, she cast a tentative glance to the black mist which was currently caressing the other girl like it was a second skin.

"You're a witch," she uttered and Ally's grimace deepened.

"If you say so."

"But it doesn't make any _sense_." Davina shook her head, trying to wrap her head around it. "You have magic but… but I can't _feel it."_

"Oh, but you _have_ felt us," Ally replied. "You just didn't realise it at the time and you never will… not until you know what it is you're looking for."

The black smoke sunk back into her skin and green replaced the white in her eyes. With a subtle flick of her head, the force holding Davina disappeared and she dropped to the ground, spluttering heavily.

Ally watched her struggles for a second longer. When the younger girl finally lifted her head, she quietly commanded, "Walk with me," before turning on her heel and making her way down the street.

Davina quickly scrambled to her feet, then ensuring that the muting spell still held strong around them, she quickly scarpered after her.

* * *

 **I'm back! Life got a bit in the way there but I will always come back to my stories :D**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update and if you did, let me know! I always love to know what you think. The next chapter will be up later this week!**

 _Reviews:_

 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Ally is immune to compulsion! There a few other reasons why which will be explained within the next few chapters! Hope this chapter explained what Alexis managed to make for her. She definitely keeps Klaus on his toes that's for sure. Yep those three death eaters are long dead and it seems like the magical world has listed one as a missing person! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come soon :D_  
 _Lord-of Oceans-Poseidon: Ally's explanation is coming, Davina is going to learn a fair bit in the next few chapters! Hope you enjoyed the update :)_  
 _Procrastinator1 : We had a little showdown between Davina and Ally! Ally definitely still hates Marcel, and Davina will learn just how much next chapter! Hope you enjoyed the update :D_  
 _NatalieLynn : Thank you! I'm glad you liked the choice of death eater and now the magical world has noted him as missing :O. Hope you liked the overdue update!_  
 _Guest 1: I'm so glad that you're enjoying it. A few more links to the wizarding world this chapter and don't worry, there is a scene with the trio soon!_  
 _Guest 2: Thank you so much! I don't think I've ever considered it, as of right now I love writing the stories I have published and a few select stories which may be published in the future :D Hope you enjoyed the update!_  
 _CrystalVixen93: It took me a while but it's here finally! Hope you still continue to enjoy it :D_  
 _jynxieminxie: It's finally here! Ally is such a powerful yet flawed character to write and it honestly makes every chapter a joy :D She cannot be compelled (hopefully Klaus won't catch onto that) and she does actually explain why in her own words to Davina in one of the next few chapters! She definitely likes playing cat and mouse with some of her victims - she does it again next chapter too, and one of the death eaters is officially labelled as missing in the magical world! Hope you enjoyed the update :D_  
 _Roxanne Woods: Thank you, it honestly means so much to me! I'm so glad you love Ally and I hope you enjoyed the long overdue update!_  
 _A New Rose: I'm so glad you love it! We know the witches in the originals universe can't be compelled but without going into too much detail, it's slightly different when it comes to wand-wielders :D Klaus and Rebekah know Ally is different but they don't know what she is exactly, only that the witches are afraid of her and as some supernatural creatures can be compelled whilst others can't, Klaus took the chance and Ally played along. Hope that makes sense, it will be explained in the next few chapters anyway! Hope you loved the update :D_  
 _beautifulmystery18: Thank you so much and it's finally here! Hope you enjoyed it!_  
 _JesiLea: Thank you so much, it truly means a lot!_  
 _sharonpijl: So do I! And more badass Ally to come :D_  
 _NicoleP1928: It's finally here! Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be out this week!_


	8. Strains of Magic

"There are two species of witch in the world," Ally explained as Davina's steps fell into stride with hers. "Your kind whose magic comes from channelling your power, whether it be through traditional or spiritual magic… and then there's my kind."

She trailed off, chewing the inside of her cheek as she stared unseeingly at the path ahead of her. "To understand what they are capable of, you need to think of them as operating on a different frequency," she disclosed. "They don't channel outside forces because their magic comes from within. Such magic is easy to track during the childhood and teenage years but for those over seventeen, its effects are subtle and barely traceable… unless you know what to look for."

She paused for breath and Davina listened on, enraptured.

"In close proximity to them you can feel it…" Ally breathed. "The rising goosebumps on your flesh… your hair standing on end. The feeling of an overpowering sense of inferiority. A complete and helpless _fear_."

She whipped round to face Davina who dutifully came to a halt. "When you look at me now and when you saw me last week, what did you feel?" she demanded and Davina furrowed her brow, racking her brain in confusion. "Think back. When you saw me use my power, what did you feel? Deep down beneath all those surface emotions… did you feel that slither of fear usually associated with my kind?"

"No," Davina slowly recounted. "It was _stronger_." It took her a moment to realise what had been in the background of her mind every time she had seen Ally use this darker power. "Terror," she whispered. "I felt _terror_."

With a small nod, Ally's shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes and in that moment, Davina finally understood.

"What _happened_ to you?" she questioned softly and Ally sighed.

"I was a young girl, a _child_ who had seen too much tragedy." A hint of self-loathing seeped into her voice. "An _incompetent witch_ who just didn't want to die at the hands of the vampire you protect."

"Hold on," Davina began with uncertainty. "Marcel only began to suppress the witches so he could protect me."

"You only know the truth which is sugar coated in a lie," Ally replied. "This little _power play_ of his has been going on _long before_ he played knight in shining armour to whatever it is you owe him for."

She started walking again and Davina followed, the lamplights from above giving their forms an ethereal glow.

"Decades ago, he ran out the werewolves and made vampires the superior force in the city. Course many witches didn't like that but what could they do? It was a strenuous relationship, the vampires had complete control and although there was some opposition, most followed their rule out of fear. Fear of what Marcel would do to them all if a single witch ever displayed magic which could threaten the vampires place on the food chain."

They turned right onto a side street, their footsteps silent and somewhere in the distance, they could still hear the merry sounds from the festival nearby.

"Nine years ago I had family here, my guardian Evangeline, and it was nine years ago when your coven turned her in." Ally shook her head bitterly. "A witch turning on another witch was unheard of in this city until they brought her to Marcel. They were afraid of her magic, of what she was capable of… so Marcel made her the first of his one-night-only street spectacles."

Her hands begin to quiver and a rapidly paling Davina bit her lip, dreading what she knew was to come.

"I watched them drag her out into the streets," Ally whispered. "I watched them revel in her death like it was some sort of _happy celebration_ … and when I saw the light leave her eyes, I felt this deep, paralysing terror. The same thoughts plagued my mind over and over. Marcel killed her all because she was born with a power she couldn't get rid of. At the time, I was already beginning to show signs of magic so if he did that to her, what would stop him from doing that to _me?_

So I retreated to the crypts, the home which Evangeline had made our safe place and it was then and there that I made a vow to survive. To get rid of the one thing which made me different from humans. That made me a target to vampires. I gave it a hell of a go and in a way, I succeeded. My magic never fully went away but the remnants changed, they mutated, made me something _different_."

When the side street opened, leading back into the centre of the French Quarter, Ally came to a stop and sagged against the nearest wall, her face half shadowed in the dark.

"It was eight months ago when I was forced to surface from my home and enter the real world once more. Not many were aware that my guardian had once adopted a child so only a few select people remembered who I was. With a little help, I slipped into human life in the city quite easily and went undetected by the vampires - the predators don't tend to pay close attention to those they assume to be prey."

She fell silent and Davina held her breath, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You presume me a witch but you're _wrong_ ," Ally said. "I'm no witch. Not anymore. Witches use magic. I don't… I _can't._ What I have inside me counteracts that. What I have inside me isn't magic. It's more like a _parasite_. I'm human with that little bit of an extra kick..." her lips curved into half a smile. "And that is _precisely_ the way I prefer it."

She held out her hand and the stream of black mist dispersed from the centre of her palm.

"I rejected my magic," Ally mused, her irises glinting white. "And so my magic rejected _me_."

She watched Davina calmly as the younger girl took a hesitant step forwards, her eyes fixated on the dense black particles of air which swirled and contracted around their forms in some strange, beautiful dance.

Entranced, she reached out with slim fingers but just before she could touch the obscure magic, she hesitated and Ally smiled.

"Don't worry," she reassured her. "It will only hurt you if I wish it to."

Davina glanced sideways and when nothing in Ally's stature indicated deceit, she extended her hand once more. The tips of her fingers passed through the ashy cloud as though it were air but where she had touched it, her skin felt cold. Like she had buried herself in ice.

It was the jolt she needed to jerk herself back into reality.

"But you've used it to _kill_ ," she said, slowly lowering her hand and Ally's expression hardened.

"Everybody I have killed _already_ had blood on their hands… I just added their own to the mix. Most of my kills have been vampires, the ones with no attachments outside of their blind loyalty to _Marcel_."

She spat out his name and Davina swallowed as the mist, once floating and graceful, turned jagged and violent.

"It's _his_ fault I'm like this," Ally hissed, her body lightly trembling, "Marcel started this all when he took away _everything_ I had left and it can _never_ be undone…. Marcel took away my _humanity_ …" she inhaled a deep breath and the particles around them stilled as a tear streaked down her face. "Evangeline Thorn was my humanity."

She raised her arm and drew the mist back into her palm where it played the dormant host inside her body once more. Her green eyes returned and she closed them, resigned.

"Why did you come searching for me, Davina Claire?"

Davina shifted uncomfortably and cast her eyes down to the cobbled stone, unable to meet her intent scrutiny.

"Because I'm in hiding," she admitted quietly. "And although I'm safe for now, every night when I sleep, I feel this paralysing terror." Her entire body quivered as the screams from her nightmares echoed in her ears. "Because they're still after me and one day I know that they'll find me. Because I have a magic that I can't fully control and they want to kill me so they can have it for themselves."

She dared to look up, her lower lip trembling as she begged, "Ally, _please,_ I need you to help me… I don't want to _die_."

A long silence followed, broken only by Davina's heavy gasps while Ally looked at her dispassionately.

"You can take down the concealment spells now," she said finally. "We're done."

When Davina eventually took notice of her surroundings, tears of helplessness flooded her eyes. With a small defeated nod and a sweep of her hand, the enchantments fell and she pressed her lips together before striding up to the ajar church door.

When she slipped inside, her gaze automatically drew itself to the alter where the sight of a familiar man caused her to falter. As he stood with his back facing her, she wiped away her tears. Her lips parted and her heart flipped.

"Ahh."

She jumped at the voice, soft beside her.

"I know that look… well I _don't_ but it's pretty damn obvious." Ally smiled. "I'll leave you two be."

"Ally, _wait!_ " Davina shot out her hand, closing it round Ally's wrist just as the older girl was about to turn away. "Don't leave," she pleaded. "What if I can't find you again?" Her breaths became ragged. She needed to try, just one last time. " _Please_ , we're not done!"

"You found me today didn't you?" Ally said and at Davina's hesitant nod, she shrugged. "Then I have no doubt you can find me again if you really need to. Besides…" she added, her cold green eyes softening slightly at the rising hope crossing the younger girl's face. "If you want my help then I need to know your story."

Davina's lip trembled. "Thank you," she whispered and at Ally's nudge, she made her way down the centre aisle to where Tim stood waiting.

Ally watched them converse with a faint grin while Davina's small giggle echoed round the room. It wasn't until a second later that a flash of air caused her to cast her guard back up.

"Well aren't you two becoming fast friends?"

His lips lightly brushed over her ear, his body warm against her back and although she shuddered, her tone remained steady.

"The girl followed me. Had a few questions. I just indulged them. That is all."

Out of curiosity, she found her eyes wandering up and a small laugh escaped in her exhale.

"What is it, love?" Klaus queried. A light confusion seeped through his tone as he attempted to follow her gaze.

"Was half expecting the cross to turn upside down," Ally grumbled. " _Disappointing_."

A slow smile framed his face and when she turned to him, her cheeks glowed in the surrounding candlelight. Their eyes locked and his fingers flexed, resisting the urge to caress the flushed flesh.

From behind them, the sounds of a violin could be heard while its player teased the strings of a sorrowful symphony.

When Ally cleared her throat and stepped away, Klaus let out a long breath, unaware that she felt the same loss of heat as he.

In their intimate moment of distraction, they never heard her slip through. It was only when Ally turned towards the church doors that she saw her sitting in the farthest pew from the alter, her blonde hair shimmering gold in the dim light. Her face was pale and drained of colour and at the sight of her unseeing eyes staring blankly towards a picture frame tarnished with blood, Ally hesitantly moved towards her.

"Cami?" she questioned, her tone forcibly gentle.

"I didn't expect to find you here of all places," Cami responded dully and undeterred, Ally slipped into the pew, taking a seat beside her.

"Can't I not come here to repent?" she wondered, extending her forearms to relax them over her thighs and Cami snorted softly. Her eyes then flickered up, realising that the dark haired girl was not alone… and when she saw Klaus, her jaw dropped open.

Ally sighed at the recognition which abruptly crossed the blonde's face. "So you've turned my co-worker into your personal puppet," she muttered, loud enough for the hybrid to hear. She refused to look over to her right, to see Cami looking back at her in what she would expect to be unconcealed disgust.

"It isn't personal, love," Klaus replied, nonchalant. "I assure you she's in safe hands." The music around them reached a crescendo and his focus switched to the adoring pair by the alter. "The boy has a gift," he mused. "You can't compel a person to play like that."

Cami remained silent and her two companions waited patiently for her outburst. But it never came. "I know what you are," she said softly. "It's crazy to me, but at least it makes sense." Her attention drifted back to the photo frame, brows furrowing as they lingered on the stains of blood. "But this... massacre... was just a _pointless_ , _brutal_ thing. In your life, have you ever heard of anything like that? A _good man_ , an _aspiring priest_ , just goes on a _killing spree_ out of _nowhere_."

Klaus silently took a seat on Cami's other side, his expression thoughtful. _"_ I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on its own terms."

"No," Cami denied and even when Klaus looked to her amused, she didn't let him deter her. Instead she turned to the one person in this conversation who, up until now, had remained stoically silent. "The world isn't awful. People _aren't awful,"_ she murmured and Ally froze, sensing the blonde's gaze upon her. "They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them _snap_."

Ally raised her head and the two girls exchanged a glance which meant so much more than words. When Cami sent her a half-comforting smile, Ally shot to her feet and turned away.

It was sickening, how much the psychologist had taken in, how much she had actually understood from their little talks. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach; she had let her guard down more than too much. She didn't dare face them, knowing that both the hybrid and the human were now watching her with faces of matching concern.

"There are always signs, symptoms before someone has a psychotic break," Cami said and tears stung her eyes as she forced herself to carry on. "The guy who did this had _none of them_ ; he didn't drink, he didn't do drugs..."

"You're well-informed on the matter," Klaus acknowledged and there was a heartbeat's silence. Ally closed her eyes, coming to the revelation first. "You _knew him_ , didn't you?" the hybrid uttered.

 _"_ His name was Sean," Cami choked. "He was my brother. My twin, actually."

The tears began to overflow and she leaned forwards, bracing her hands on her knees. "I can't _sleep_ , I... _dream_ about what happened… and I hate it," She gasped for breath. "I _hate_ that I couldn't help him."

"We all must stand alone against our demons," Klaus mused as Cami straightened up.

"What if someday his demons… become mine too?"

"They won't," Ally stated and Cami's head shot towards her, surprised at her interruption. "You're strong enough to withstand it. Some of us aren't so lucky. Some of us have to carry that shit until the end or until we no longer have the capacity to endure."

Her phone suddenly buzzed and she swept it out from her pocket to cast a swift glance over the message. What she read caused her jaw to clench and without another word, she turned on her heel and promptly left the church, leaving her two gobsmacked companions behind without a second glance back.

"I know that look…" Cami said, watching as Klaus never moved his dark gaze from the doors. "She's received it from countless others but whatever your thoughts or feelings are telling you, _don't_ act upon them."

When Klaus faced her once more, urging her to continue, something raw in his face caused her tongue to loosen.

"She tries not to let it show but she's hurting, she's lost a lot of people and that loss leaves scars. I think she's encountered so much _agony_ and so much _pain_ in her life that she blocks people out, keeps them away." Cami exhaled a deep breath and said, "I think she's forgotten how to feel love, no matter how many people try to convince her otherwise."

The music finally came to a haunting end and while the last note resonated through the church, Klaus inhaled. "I have some business I should attend to..." he said, glancing quickly over to the young couple. "But before I do-"

His hand grasped Cami's shoulder and she obediently met the lull of his compulsion. _"You should go, enjoy the music. Put this out of your mind."_

It was time for him to make his introduction to Marcel's young witch…

And as Klaus Mikaelson weaved his power play around Davina Claire in the midst of St. Anne's church, deep down in the bayou, the woman carrying his child fought in blind panic for her life.

* * *

Hayley couldn't count how many were out there but they never stopped coming. Armed with guns, knives, arrows and magic, she could hear their pounding heartbeats, see their torchlights blaring through the dark.

They were after her, they were after her _baby_ and they wouldn't stop coming until the life growing inside of her was snuffed out of existence. Her body trembled, her phone clenched tight in her grasp as she silently prayed.

The snaps of twigs were getting louder; a few of the witches had separated from the hunting party and Hayley pressed her back harder against the large oak obscuring her form. She closed her eyes briefly, letting her phone slip from her fingers.

If help wasn't coming then she would fight her way out.

The first one she took by surprise. With a flying kick, she burst out from her hiding place and knocked him to the ground. Her hands flew to his neck and twisted hard but she was back on her feet before the snap had time to fade into the air.

She knew his screams would have alerted the others and picking up on the next nearest heartbeat, she met his attack head on, yanking the crossbow from his grasp. She threw her body at him, using the momentum to impale the arrow tip into his heart.

It was the following attack she hadn't been prepared for. A warlock strode towards her crouched form, the sharp edge of the blade glistening in his menacing eyes. When he raised his arm, Hayley snarled but before she could launch an attack, his body was wrenched high into the air.

"I have received _precisely thirty six_ missed calls from you in the past seven days," the familiar voice drawled and Hayley let out a gasp of relief. "So _needy_. One might have thought you actually _missed me._ "

"More like pissed at you," Hayley retorted but her tone lacked ire as she pushed her spent body to her feet. Then only just noticing the warlock who was still hovering a metre above ground, she begged, "Please do your scary magic thing and kill him before the others come."

"She doesn't mean that, baby." Ally was quick to hush the whimpering attacker with a mocking grin. "Don't worry, I'm going to prolong your life a little longer… but I need to give _this one_ a few life lessons first."

" _Life lessons?_ " Hayley repeated dubiously and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to promise not to put your baby's life in danger again?"

It took her a moment to realise where this was going and once she did, she couldn't hide back her disbelief. "Are you we seriously doing this _now?"_

"Well I'm hoping that the imminent danger currently hovering in the air between us will help it sink in," Ally replied. Then her tone sharpened. "You're in cahoots with a family whose enemy list is probably longer than the Mississippi ten times over - did you even do a background check on this doctor woman or did you play naïve and fall for her _, I'll perform an ultrasound for you in my secretly-secluded-bayou-clinic_ shit?"

" _Hey!_ " Hayley snapped, aghast. "It was the _witches_ who _arranged_ the appointment."

" _Katie_ was one of those witches and yet she went running her mouth straight to lover-vamp as soon as you showed your werewolf ass in the quarter… which leads us on to rule one. The only things witches in this city look out for are themselves and their power." Ally craned her head towards her. "We at an understanding so far?"

Hayley pressed her lips together in a thin line before nodding. Ally considered her for a moment longer then turned back to the warlock and blinked. With a loud crunch, his neck contorted to the right and he fell.

"So to summarise," Ally concluded, appraising the crumpled body on the ground at their feet. "Don't go into a stranger's house without backup."

"Well _you_ weren't answering _your damn phone_."

More supernaturals began to emerge through the trees and putting their argument on hold, the two women whipped around. Ally placed herself in front of Hayley and took a step forwards.

"Come on," she breathed as the torchlight shone brighter. "Just a little closer…"

An unexpected crack filled their ears, the warlock in front of them fell sideways and for a second Ally blinked at his lifeless corpse before rounding on his attacker.

"Are you _deliberately_ trying to ruin my buzz?"

"Well I'll admit, it _is_ becoming quite fun," Rebekah said coolly whilst rubbing the blood from her hands. "Have to say though, I'm impressed… and Ally?" The midnight haired girl turned to her and she sighed. "My brother told me what he did to you and for what it's worth I'm sorry. For some reason I trust that without his interference you would never make a move against us and if I knew I stood a chance against him without ending up with a dagger to the heart, I would give him hell for it."

"Oh how _sweet_ of you."

Hayley quickly stepped between the two women before they could continue their conversation further. "How did you even find me?" she demanded.

"Your text got me halfway, vamping here did the rest," Rebekah replied. She examined the bodies littering the ground around them. "Who are they?"

Hayley ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Witches. Warlocks… whatever."

"Sounds like a party to me," Ally said lightly and the pregnant wolf frowned.

"They want me dead and you're calling this a _party?_ "

Muffled voices sounded in the distance and the three women froze. Simultaneously they turned to face the black silhouettes; a crowd of them snaking through the dense trees and heading fast in their direction.

Rebekah was the first to snap out of it. "There're more of them," she exclaimed. " _Run!_ " As soon as Hayley turned to flee, the original snatched hold of Ally's wrist and yanked her back. "Can you protect her?" she challenged and the emerald eyed girl let out a snort of derision.

 _"Can I protect her?"_

"Bloody hell it was a _simple question_ , now _go!"_ She released the girl from her grasp and spun around to face her attackers. "If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into..."

"You'd probably have enough to buy your own fucking island," Ally shouted, her steps moving faster as she put on a burst of speed towards the drained wolf. When she reached her side, she pushed at her chest in an attempt to fling her further away from the fray.

Hayley stumbled back a few steps... then came to a sudden halt.

"Hayley we need to _go!_ " Ally barked but Hayley remained rooted to the ground, her eyes wide and her mouth opened in a loud scream.

" _Rebekah!_ "

Ally whipped around just in time to see the original fall to the forest floor. Without thinking, she pushed Hayley behind her and in the brief moment she had taken her eyes away from their pursuers, a blinding pain erupted through her chest.

Ally froze and her body began to sway. Trembling slightly, she looked down to see the hilt of an arrow protruding from her gut.

 _"Ally!"_

Spots danced in her eyes and as her vision swam, she barely heard Hayley's frantic yells. Her knees began to buckle. She couldn't focus, she couldn't _think_. Her body was trembling, her ears were ringing and inside her head, a shrill cold voice rang through her delirium.

 _"Stand aside… stand aside girl!"_

With a burst of adrenaline, Ally's hands shot to her ears. A loud yell tore itself from her lips, drowning out the high, piercing laugh and giving her the time she needed to break free from her haunting memories.

"Hayley, _get out of here!"_ she ordered through her screams. "Don't look back. _Just GO!"_

The werewolf didn't need telling twice and after hearing her footsteps recede, Ally staggered to her feet.

 _"You shouldn't have done that," s_ he said, her voice shaking from the effort. "If I survive this, that's _definitely_ gonna leave a scar _…_ and to be perfectly honest… that kinda pisses me off…"

She bowed her head and watched the arrow inside her begin to quiver. It wrenched itself from her gut and flew through the air to plunge into a witch's chest. The ones embedded in Rebekah followed suit, sending two more to the ground.

With their weapons unsteady in their shaky gasps, the attackers watched on in horror as one by one the bodies fell.

"I warn you," Ally whispered. "Once this takes over… there's no telling what I decide to do – so word of advice boys and girls…"

Her orbs glowed white in the dark night.

"Run _…_ just _run."_

* * *

Twenty minutes. That had been all. A meagre twenty minutes had passed since Rebekah Mikaelson had lost consciousness and five minutes since she had awoken to carnage and bodies and blood. The arrows inside her chest were gone, her body had completely healed… and Hayley and Ally were nowhere to be found.

Now she was back at the clinic where this whole mess had started, desperately seeking something, _anything_ which could tell her where the two girls could have gone. At the sight of the doctor passed out on the floor next to an empty syringe, she released a small snarl and crushed the glass tube beneath the heel of her boot.

A sudden surge of air from behind caused her to turn and she sneered at the figure standing so calmly by the door.

 _"Wow!"_ she exclaimed. "You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family!" Her brows lowered in scornful confusion. "Having an off day?"

With his hands still clasped behind his back, Klaus made no movement towards her. "Who took her, Rebekah?" he questioned and Rebekah shook her head.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, _you don't know?_ " With the steady steps of a predator, he closed the distance between them. "And who killed her attackers?"

" _I don't know!_ I had an _arrow_ in my _heart_ ," Rebekah coldly retorted then turned her back on him. "Hayley… Ally… me… they were aiming for all of us."

" _Ally_ is out there too?" In a whoosh of air he was in front of her, his teeth bared as his blue eyes involuntarily flashed. "You _allowed her_ to place herself in harm's way?" he snarled and with a threatening growl of her own, Rebekah pushed him back.

"She was with Hayley before I got here and _she can handle her bloody self_ … look," she added when her brother's wrath remained unchanged. "For all we know, they managed to get away because like it or not, despite your countless nefarious schemes, Ally seems to tolerate us…" she fell silent for a second before correcting herself. "As in Hayley and I… _not you_."

"And if your assumption proves to be correct and it wasn't Hayley or Ally who killed them, then who-"

A chorus of howls sounded in the distance and the two originals exchanged a single glance.

" _Lovely_ ," Rebekah muttered. "Maybe Hayley's cousins will know where they are." And without waiting for his agreement, she barged past him to swiftly exit the clinic. When she reached the porch steps, she looked out over the bayou and came to an abrupt halt.

A stark white Hayley stumbled unsteadily towards them. Bright red blood coated her flesh, her clothes were tattered and torn.

Rebekah gasped and unable to utter a single word, she stepped aside and allowed her brother to take the lead. In under ten, swift strides, he was in front of her.

"Hayley! What happened?" he demanded shakily, his hands taking her wrists as he scanned her for injuries. "Tell me what happened."

"I..." Hayley began before she swayed in his hold. "Can't remember."

When her eyes fluttered closed, Klaus tugged her towards him and clinically pushed aside the strap of her top where the blood stained thick on her clothes.

"You've completely healed," he muttered, astounded. "There's not a scratch on you."

"I think one of them found me… he stabbed me in the chest… but I healed." Even through her exhaustion she managed to sarcastically add, "One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?"

"No, not that fast."

Hayley opened her mouth to quip back a harsh retort but her words came out in a slurred groan and she staggered. Rebekah instantly leapt forward and with a snap of, " _leave her alone_ ," she wrapped a firm arm around Hayley's waist and guided the wolf towards the porch steps where they both sat down in silence.

It's the baby," Rebekah uttered in shock. "The vampire blood. _Klaus'_ vampire blood in your system. It can heal _any wound_."

Klaus turned towards them, his face incredulous.

"Your own child healed you," Rebekah breathed out and the hybrid's agape mouth closed to form a soft smile. A small flicker of warmth burned inside his chest and lost inside his thoughts, he almost missed the rest of his shell-shocked sister's words.

 _"How_ did you escape?"

"It was Ally," Hayley whispered and Klaus instantly snapped back into focus. From her seat on the steps, his sister stilled. Oblivious to their reactions, Hayley shakily continued, "She took an arrow to save me. I saw her fall. She was _screaming_ but… she begged me to run." Her dark hopeful eyes switched back and forth between the original siblings in turn. "She made it back here though, right?" she questioned desperately. "Where is she, is she inside?"

"Hayley." Rebekah placed a hand on her shoulder, putting an instant stop to her ramblings. "We haven't found her yet."

 _"What?"_ Every part inside of her prayed for it to be some kind of elaborate joke but when Rebekah's face remained pensive, she adamantly shook her head. _"No_ , Rebekah. We _have_ to _find her!_ _"_

The blonde original regarded her for a long moment then turning her head to the right, she softly smiled. "I think my brother is already on it sweet."

Startled, Hayley whipped around and sure enough, their surroundings were empty. Klaus had gone.

With a renewed sense of purpose, her adrenaline kicked in and she scrambled to her feet. With Rebekah following her from behind, the pregnant wolf stumbled a few paces through the bayou until the forest opened up into a small clearing of marshy undergrowth. It was there that she stopped, her eyes wide and Rebekah short of a gasp as the two women took in the scene before them.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Rebekah uttered and dazed, Hayley nodded along.

It was a surreal sight, the all-powerful hybrid brought willingly to his knees… and all for the young woman cradled securely in his arms.

They could smell the stench of Ally's blood wafting through the air before Klaus swiftly ripped open his wrist and pressed the bleeding appendage firmly against her lips. He gently massaged the base of her throat, coaxing her to swallow.

When she gradually began to stir, his uneasy murmurs could be heard. "Ally, Ally," His thumb caressed the skin beneath her eye to draw her out from her dazed focus. "Look at me, sweetheart."

"Does it have to be you?" she inaudibly mumbled and the hybrid exhaled. "I mean, you're not _really_ that much of a sight to look at." Then noticing their captive audience, she weakly raised her head. "Thank Merlin you're still alive," she said to Hayley. "On a scale of one to ten, how badass do I look right now?"

Not waiting for a reply, she made an attempt to stand but she had barely made it an inch before Klaus' arms locked around her. " _Don't_ move," he growled when she began to squirm. "You took extensive damage, let it all heal." He waited until her body had somewhat stilled before he gently questioned, "What happened? Did any of them get away?"

"Don't think so," Ally whispered back. "Most of them took one look at this face and came to a unanimous decision: if they had to kill me they just couldn't bear the thought of living any longer. So they died."

Klaus looked away, deep in thought and taking advantage of his distraction, she subtly attempted to push herself up. The hybrid's unamused focus instantly snapped back to her and breathing heavily, she surrendered her body back into his inescapable hold.

"I'm sure their corpses are scattered around the forest somewhere although the ones that are ripped you're best askin' super mom about."

"I think it was the wolf," Hayley quietly interjected. "I think it's trying to protect me."

"I still did most of the work though," Ally quipped back and the two women shared a tired look and grinned.

"This is no time for _amusement_ ," Klaus snarled and the emerald eyed girl's heart lurched at the violent rumble of sound vibrating against her ear. " _You_ shouldn't have needed to put your life on the line and _you_ ," He angrily gestured to Hayley who swallowed. "The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-"

"It wasn't Sophie. It was _Agnes_ ," Hayley corrected and Ally lolled her head dramatically over Klaus' arm.

"Bitch that one. Always hated me."

"She was after _me_."

" _Fine!_ " Klaus growled and both girls quickly fell silent. "Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!"

"Not if Elijah gets there first."

"Elijah?" Hayley was the first to react to Rebekah's revelation. "Did you find him?"

"I wasn't even aware he was lost," Ally muttered and when Klaus' arms shifted uneasily around her, she instantly put two and two together. "You're a right bastard sometimes."

"He's been in touch and he has a plan," Rebekah explained to Hayley, curving a tender hand over her arm. "All he asks is that we take care of you."

"That _all_ he asked of you?" Ally wearily interjected. "Hey, here's an idea? Wouldn't that be so much _easier_ for _everybody involved…"_ Her sharp green eyes snapped to Hayley _._ "If _you_ decided to _just stay put_. _"_

The werewolf had the decency to look ashamed. "Hey, so..." She shifted uncomfortably, wringing her hands together in front of her. "Can we go home now? I think Ally and I would really like to sleep for a few days..."

Klaus looked to Rebekah who nodded in understanding. "I'll take her," she said and the hybrid waited until they were both out of sight. Then he bowed his head, his breath caressing Ally's cheek.

"Can you stand?" he murmured and when Ally shifted, he reluctantly allowed his arms to loosen so she could get to her feet. He never took his eyes off her, remarkably attentive to her every action and although he admired her strength for remaining indifferent to her own fatigue, he didn't hesitate when her legs began to shake.

With a weak curse of, "Bloody hell," she collapsed into his awaiting arms and he swept her off the ground, one arm sliding round her shoulders, the other curving beneath her knees.

"It's alright love." He soothed her feeble resistance. "I've got you."

Ally's exhausted mind battled with its internal struggle for few seconds longer before she grudgingly relented, allowing him to carry her back while she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Don't fucking drop me."

His lips pressed lightly against her temple. "Oh I wouldn't _dare_."

He was silently laughing at her; she could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Stop it," she muttered but if anything, Klaus' smile widened against her skin. The onyx haired girl clenched her hands into fists, battling the sudden overpowering urge to crane her head and drown inside those deep ocean eyes. "Oh and by the way, I'm adding up a tally chart of favours you owe me."

His body abruptly froze and Ally frowned, wondering what it was that she had said wrong.

"You hardly know us," Klaus whispered and still lost inside an engulfing confusion, Ally raised her head, surprised at the vulnerability she found in his clear gaze. "I compelled you to satisfy my own paranoia and yet you _still_ put your life on the line again for strangers you barely know…"

She knew it was a question with a hidden demand for an answer and Ally never looked away as she breathed, "A child shouldn't have to fear for its life… they can't protect themselves… they're so young… so _helpless_ …" Her voice trailed off, a wave of tiredness swept over her and shuddering, she turned her face into the crook of his neck. "And all you can try to do…" she mumbled against his throat as her eyes drifted closed. "…is hope that they end up in a world which is far better off than the one you were forced to endure."

Her breaths evened out and when they drew close to his car, Klaus slid into the back seat and pulled her compliant body close. When Rebekah turned the ignition to bring the vehicle to life, the hybrid missed her thoughtful gaze staring back at him through the rear-view mirror.

He just continued to caress Ally's serene features… his wolf, for the time being, at peace.

* * *

 _"Davina. What happened?" What are you doing here?"_

 _"I live here… remember?"_

Even hours later, the face of Marcel's confusion at her outburst swam inside her head but the young witch still couldn't bring herself to care. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as she stood inside her dingy attic room, isolated from the outside world once more.

With no one to hear her sobs but the silence surrounding her, Davina allowed herself to be tormented by recent memories whilst she absentmindedly caressed the broken remnants of the violin in her grasp.

When she had first met Tim, she had been this naïve and stupid kid. They had grown up together, two best friends standing side by side and innocently believing that one day they would conquer the world.

Fate had other plans. The world had forced them apart but tonight she had defied all odds and found him again.

Their time together had almost felt like a dream; seeing him again, speaking to him, listening to him playing a song for her with the instrument which had never left his side since the day she met him… for the first time in months, she had truly felt herself smile.

Last night, Davina Claire had found herself lost in what could have been a whirlwind romance and for one moment, one _gleaming moment_ , she truly believed that she could have a shot at a normal life. One where she would no longer have to be locked away in some dusty attic room, the kind of life which granted her the freedom and the ability to live without being hunted or used for the power trapped inside her veins.

She had allowed that naïve, stupid kid from the past to take over and in doing so, she had almost lost him. Now she owed Klaus a favour for saving Tim's life and compelling his memories of their reunion away so he would never again get caught in the crossfire of a city on the brink of war.

She knew the hybrid would come to collect on her end of the deal but all he wanted was her magic, her undying allegiance. He would use her, just like Marcel and after hearing Ally's story, she could no longer look at him the same. Although he had saved her and kept her safe, she had been blinded by her own gratitude, had allowed him to use her power to rule New Orleans because she had thought him to be her friend.

Had the witches never chosen her during the reaping, had she been an average witch with average power, Marcel wouldn't have cared less about her safety. If she had never become a Harvest Girl, she would have turned out like Ally; detached and cold and resentful with an undying rage towards the vampire who destroyed everything he deemed to be a threat to his throne.

With another choked sob, Davina carefully set down the violin on the small table in front of her and looked to the candles scattered all round her room. With the magic inside her buzzing, almost succeeding in shaking the room, she breathed in and managed to take control.

One by one, tiny, flickering flames burst from the candles and exhaling slow, the young witch closed her eyes, just as the wind chimes close to her began to sing. She allowed the music to guide her and when she could no longer its soothing sound, she opened her eyes.

She was standing in the middle of a cold and dusty room, the darkness only broken by faint rays of candlelight which scattered the grey walls of cracked plaster. In the centre of the room stood a small wooden bench which looked like it could collapse at any moment and directly in front of her, a figure stood still, the palm of her hand placed gently on the furthest outer wall.

"We're in one of the Lafayette crypts, aren't we?" Davina's question echoed through the air. "This is where you made your home."

"Nothing escapes your notice, does it?" Ally drawled. She turned around and when her emerald orbs flickered over Davina's form, a glimmer of admiration passed over her face. "Astral projection. Neat." She scanned the confliction and resolution which battled over the younger girl's face before she asked, "Why come back to me?"

"Because you're the only one who doesn't want to use me," Davina responded. "And because I'm selfish…. I just want to _live_."

Ally looked her over for a moment longer before sighing. "Survival isn't _selfish_ , Davina."

Tears pricked at Davina's eyes and she rapidly blinked them back, allowing herself a watery smile. The comfortable silence between them had barely been drawn out for five seconds before she felt a prickle on the back of her neck.

Her stomach turned and she whipped around. There was nothing here, nobody watching them… yet her hairs still stood on end... and if Ally couldn't sense it either, it could only mean one thing.

"Something's here," she realised with growing horror. "Something's watching me."

Her body suddenly began to flicker and Ally's brow furrowed. "Davina?" she whispered. When the girl began to fade in and out of sight, she quickly rushed forwards. "Tell me what's going on. _Davina!_ _"_

She whirled round in a full circle, searching for any sign which could indicate the young witch's presence… but the girl had completely disappeared and Ally was alone.

"Bollocks," she muttered. In seconds she was careening out of the cemetery gates.

It was as Ally sprinted through the French quarter towards the St Anne's church that Davina Claire's pulse was pounding.

With trembling steps, the young witch slowly approached the long wooden coffin… and the lid which had been flung wide open.

"It's all right, Davina."

With a small gasp of air, she whipped around and held back a shiver at the man suddenly standing before her. His face was grey and veined… his suit impeccably pristine.

"I don't mean you any harm," Elijah Mikaelson uttered. He took a measured step forwards and she stilled, swallowing back her fear.

"Though I do think it's time we had a talk."

* * *

"Tell me again why you're making me traipse through this god-forsaken bog again at _five in the bloody morning?_ "

"Don't pout Rebekah, there's a good girl," Klaus cajoled her. He pushed his way past a wayward branch which snapped immediately away from its trunk and continued to stride through the ankle deep coppice which he deliberately crushed into dust beneath his boot. "Just a simple excursion to get the answers we need and the only way to do that is by returning to the scene of the crime..."

He abruptly stopped short, his voice trailing off and Rebekah came to a more dignified halt at his side.

"So dear brother," she said lightly. "Do you believe me _now?_ _"_

He had needed to see it for himself, the raw and deadly power that his sister believed their mysterious friend possessed.

And now it lay on the ground in front of him. In the midst of the fallen trees which had been ripped from their roots, it lay presented and gift-wrapped for his eyes to feast on.

Ignoring his sister's astonished gasp, he crouched down, his arms folded loosely over his knees. He examined the warlock's grey-tinged flesh, taking note of the black-cracked markings which had scuttled their own paths over his forever frozen, horror-struck face… following the structure of the veins beneath his dead flesh.

Klaus reached out and a single finger traced one of the thin indented cuts.

"Now this is _art_ , _"_ he breathed.

"No," Rebekah interjected from behind him. "This is something we have never encountered before." With small steps, she approached and peered over her brother's shoulder for a better look at the body Ally had left behind. "We've been alive a thousand years and _never_ have we ever seen a kill like this." she whispered and despite her apprehension, she flippantly added, "Like I said, my money is on a demonic evil."

"She is of no threat to us," Klaus quietly disagreed, his fingers trailing over the icy flesh of the corpse's face as Rebekah began to pace. "We've already established she can be compelled."

"But what if she _can't?_ " Rebekah retaliated, expressing the doubts which had been crawling inside her since she had watched Ally's blasé reaction to her apology on behalf of the very man before her. "We've come across other supernatural species that can't be compelled, how do we know that she isn't the exact same? She could have _played you_ , Nik."

Knowing that her brother did not like to be bested, she was expecting to see anger, a flash of unrestrained fury… but instead he proved her wrong when a small, dark chuckle filled the air.

"If she did, I would daresay the girl is almost as devious as me," he said, leaning back from the deceased warlock and getting leisurely to his feet. "And if our dear Ally indeed has her own game at play, well…" his eyes glittered with unfulfilled promise. "I'll be certain to make it in our best interest to find out what it is."

A silent agreement was made between the two siblings and for a moment they revelled in the eerie quiet around them.

"We do know one thing though," Rebekah murmured, causing Klaus to turn his attention back on her. "You told her to never make a move against you but if we're right and the compulsion didn't work, she didn't have to jump in front of Hayley tonight… but she did." Her mouth curved into a weak smile. "She wants to protect the child."

"Nevertheless it seems as though our new friend has quite an appetite for bloodlust," Klaus uttered as he cast his eyes back on the corpse one last time, not out of fear… but intrigue.

"What _are you_ , sweetheart?"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the update and if you did, please drop a review - it really makes my day :D**

 _Reviews:_

 _hiareportsyou: For Ally, she would rather go undetected. It's to do with the magical authority and the fact that she doesn't want to be found. She's angry at Marcel and wants to prolong his suffering because it gives her life purpose. If she kills him, she knows that her next purpose will be returning back to where she came from and she is too cowardly to face that yet :( You're right, most people in the wizarding world will think like that due to their stance on magical creatures but I will go into detail don't worry! I like Ally as a strong character but she does have a few flaws which haven't been explored yet. You'll get more answers as we go further into the story. Hope you enjoyed the update :D_  
 _NicoleR85: Thank you so much! Hope you liked the update :D_  
 _AugustRrush: It's here, hope you enjoyed it :)_  
 _JilyBlackx: Thank you, it honestly means so much! I can't wait to bring more of the wiizarding world into it, the links between it and Ally will get stronger as the story progresses! Can't wait to incorporate Harry, you might not have to wait too long ;) Hope you liked the update!_  
 _Calliope's Scribe: Thank you so much, it means a lot! I'm so glad you like Ally too! Hope you enjoyed the update!_  
 _Roxanne Woods: I'm finally back! Life just gets in the way and before you know it months have passed! Hope you liked the Ally and Davina scenes, they've definitely reached an understanding now! Klaus is slowly uncovering more and more about her too! That is a very good question, hold onto that ;) Hope you liked the update!_  
 _Procrastinator1: Thank you so much! Hope you liked the update :D_  
 _Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Davina needed that reality check but at least they have come to an understanding now! Klaus is slowly getting there but I doubt he is ever going to fully understand what Ally is unless she opens up to him. I hope Ally does too, I think part of her is still afraid to face her brother but it might happen sooner than you think! I know, poor Cami... but despite everything her friendship with Ally is still strong! Hope you enjoyed the update :D_


End file.
